Es war einmal
by Levander
Summary: Myra Williams ist neu an Hogwarts und ihr fällt es anfangs ziemlich schwer überhaupt Kontakte zu schließen, doch dankt Harry, ROn und co und auch einem gut aussehendem Slytherin ändert sich das recht schnell. Doch in Myra ruht ein dunkles Geheimnis! L
1. Vorgeschichte und mehr

"Die Akte Myra Williams" von Levander  
  
Disclaimer: Eigentlich gehören fast alle Figuren, bis auf Myra Williams Joanne K. Rowling. Und ich will damit auch gar kein Geld verdienen. Ich will lediglich eine schöne Story zu Harry Potter schreiben und dabei ihre Figuren verwenden möchte.  
  
Warnings: Nix. Ich denke, dass ich meine ansonsten recht kranke Fantasie im Zaume halten konnte und ihr getrost alles lesen könnt.  
  
Kommentare: Alles ist auf meinem Mist gewachsen. Lediglich einige Anregungen durch andere FFs. Danke schön an diese Menschen.  
  
Danksagung: Finde ich albern. Aber danke, dass es so etwas wie Harry und co überhaupt gibt.  
  
Kapitel 1  
  
Es klopfte. Zögerlich öffnete ein kleines Mädchen die Tür. Vor ihr stand ein Mann, der einen Zylinder auf dem Kopf trug. Er hatte einen schwarzen, bis zum Boden reichenden Mantel an und trug einen Schnurbart. Er war hoch gewachsen und das Mädchen, welches sich sehr eingeschüchtert durch die Größe des Mannes vorkam, versteckte sich hinter der Tür. Nun endlich sah der Mann zu dem Mädchen herab. Er fing erstaunlicher Weise an zu lächeln und wirkte dadurch nicht mehr halb so gruselig, wie am Anfang. Nun beugte er sich zu dem Mädchen herab und grinste ihr freundlich entgegen. Er öffnete den Mund und wollte sprechen, doch es kam kein Laut daraus. Nach einiger Zeit des Schweigens ergriff das Mädchen das Wort und bat den Mann herein. Das Mädchen schloss die Tür, die schwer ins Schloss fiel. Beide gingen ins Wohnzimmer, wo sich das Mädchen auf einen der 4 Sessel setzte und den Menschen beobachtete. Diesem entgingen die schüchternen Blicke nicht und er tat es ihr gleich und setzte sich ebenfalls auf einen der bequemen Ledersessel. Wieder öffnete er den Mund. "Ich habe eine unerfreuliche Nachricht für dich." Sprach seine tiefe und männliche Stimme. Das Mädchen zuckte zusammen und ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Es war in letzter Zeit nicht selten vorgekommen, dass man ihr unerfreuliche Nachrichten überbrachte. "Der Stadtrat hat über dich und deine Situation entschieden und wir halten es für nötig, dass du so schnell wie möglich zu einem Erwachsenen ziehen musst. Es ist unverantwortlich, dass ein kleines, sieben jähriges Mädchen, hier ganz alleine in einem solch großem Haus lebt." Er hielt inne um auf eine Reaktion des Mädchens zu warten. Langsam und traurig öffnete sie den Mund. "Ich weiß." Sagte sie knapp. Ihre Stimme war piepsig und sehr leise, doch der Mann konnte sie verstehen. Dieser stutze, da er eher einen Wiederspruch des Mädchens erwartet hätte. Er wusste genau, dass sie eigentlich nicht so einfach klein bei gegeben hätte, doch im tiefsten Herzen war er erleichtert, dass er nicht wieder eine Diskussion führen musste. Behutsam sprach er weiter "Wir haben überlegt, ob wir dich in das Kinderheim in der Backerstreet stecken sollten, doch deine Eltern hätten sicherlich nicht gewollt, das du dort hinkommst, an diesen schrecklichen Ort." Das Mädchen seufzte und ihr rollten große Tränen über die Wange. Einerseits war sie erleichtert, doch irgendetwas in ihr drinnen sagte ihr, dass sich die Alternative zum Kinderheim nicht viel besser anhören würde. "Stattdessen haben wir beschlossen, dass du zu einem Verwandten ziehen sollst. Jedoch gibt es hier in der Gegend leider nicht sehr viele Williams. Du musst ein ganzes Ende von hier weg." "Zu wem werde ich gehen?" fragte sie schüchtern. "Zu einer Tante. Sie wohnt etwa 3 Stunden von hier entfernt und sie hat ein großes Anwesen, wo du toben uns spielen kannst. Sie hat sich bereiterklärt dich aufzunehmen. Ist das nicht schön?" Nun rollten noch viel mehr Tränen über die Wangen des Mädchens, doch sie gab keinen Laut von sich, nicht einmal ein Schluchzen. Doch sie war traurig und wütend zugleich. Wütend auf ihre Eltern und auf den Stadtrat, der sie einfach so abschieben wollte. Und Traurig, da sie die gewohnte Umgebung verlassen und zu einer Tante ziehen würde, die sie noch nie in ihrem Leben gesehen hatte. Nun drehte sie sich zum Fenster und sah die warmen Sonnenstrahlen, wie sie den Dielenboden erhellten. Vielleicht würde sie nie mehr zurück kommen können. Betrübt fragte sie wann sie zu ihrem neuen Vormund ziehen solle. "Morgen früh fährt einer der Stadtratmitglieder in diese Richtung. Er wird dich mitnehmen können." Damit erhob sich der Mann und stellte sich aufrecht hin. "Packe am besten heute noch deine Sachen und geh früh ins Bett. So gegen 6 Uhr wird dich Mein Kollege an der Tür abholen." Zum Abschied klopfte er dem Mädchen, was immer noch verstohlen aus dem Fenster sah, auf die Schulter und ging aus dem Haus. Nun war sie wieder alleine in dem Großen Haus. Doch hier wollte sie nicht bleiben. Wie von einer Tarantel gebissen sprang sie auf und lief zur Hintertür hinaus in den Garten. Schnell wie der Wind lief sie runter zum Fluss. Dort gab es einen Angelstieg, wo sie so gleich drauf stehen blieb. Die Sonne beschien nun ihr Gesicht und sie konnte kaum noch etwas sehen, da die Tränen und die Sonne ihren Blick trübten. Sie sah in den Fluss und beobachtete zwei Fische, die miteinander spielten. Langsam setzte sie sich auf den Steg und weinte gar bitterlich. Nun schluchzte sie so laut, dass sie eigentlich jeder hätte hören können. Doch es interessierte sich keiner für ihr Leid und so weinte sie noch sehr lange. So lange bis der Schlaf sie übermannte und sie mit baumelnden Beinen am Steg lag.  
  
***********  
  
Es war kurz vor 11 Uhr, als die Weasleys über den Bahnsteig neun hetzten im Schlepptau mit Harry und Hermine, die die restliche Sommerferien bei ihrem Freund Ronald Weasley verbacht hatten. Vorneweg lief die eher rundliche Molly Weasley dicht gefolgt von ihrer einzigen Tochter Ginny, die nun beinahe ihre Mutter mit der Größe eingeholt hatte. Danach rannten die Zwillinge Fred und George, zwei stattliche junge Männer, die es sich nicht entgehen ließen, wenn irgendwo etwas lustiges geschah. Dahinter liefen Hermine und Ron, die sich kurz zuvor in den Haaren hatten, weil Ron angeblich über nichts anderes als Quidditch reden konnte und Hermine das maßlos anpiepte. Harry, der das Schlusslicht mit Arthur Weasley bildete fand das vollkommen sinnlos, da Quidditch ganz einfach genial war. Nun standen die Rotharrigen Weasleys an der Trennmauer des Gleises neun und zehn und Mrs. Weasley schubste ihre beiden Zwillinge zuerst Richtung Mauer. Diese lehnten sich lässig dagegen und verschwanden auch schon sehr bald darauf in der Mauer. Als nächstes gingen Mrs. Weasley und ihr Gatte Richtung Mauer und schlenderten genüsslich darauf zu. Im nächsten Augenblick waren sie auch schon verschwunden. Nun gingen Ginny und Hermine mit schnellem Schritt auf die Absperrung zu und Harry wandte seinen Blick nun der Uhr zu, die direkt über ihm an einer Mauer befestigt war. Er hatte noch fünf Minuten, bis der Hogwartsexpress das Gleis 9 ¾ hinter sich lassen würde. Ihm wurde etwas flau in der Magengegend und nun ließ er seinen Blick noch einmal kurz über den Bahnsteig gleiten. Da war jemand. Ein Mädchen mit roten Blauen Haaren. Selbst in der Zaubererwelt war so etwas sehr ungewohnt. Sie sah verwirrt aus und schien es aber sehr eilig zu haben. Jetzt bemerkte sie, dass sie die ganze Zeit von Harry beobachtet wurde und lief einwenig verstört auf ihn zu. Sie bemerkte das Harry eine Eule bei sich hatte. Daraus schloss sie, dass auch er nach Hogwarts fahren würde. Schnell kam sie zu ihm. Sie öffnete den Mund und sagte schüchtern: "Ich suche das Gleis 9 ¾. Ich muss noch vor elf dort sein. Weißt du, wie man dorthin kommt?" Sie wusste, dass das sehr unfreundlich von ihr war sich nicht einmal vorzustellen, doch sie hatte es sehr eilig. Harry wurde aus seiner Verwunderung über dieses Mädchen herausgeholt, da Ron ihn nun hart am Ärmel packte. "Mädchen aufreißen kannst du ein anderes Mal. Wir müssen los." Harry spürte, wie ihm die Röte ins Gesicht stieg. Das Mädchen sah nun beklemmt zum Boden und Harry nahm sie bei der Hand und zog sie hinter sich her. *Für Erklärungen ist jetzt keine Zeit mehr* dachte sich Harry und ging davon aus, dass sie das schon verstehen würde. Und schon standen die drei auf dem Bahnsteig. Harry ließ das Mädchen los und sagte noch im weggehen: "Jetzt weißt du ja, wie du zum Gleis kommst." Er lächelte ihr zu und lief Ron hinterher, der sich von seinen Eltern verabschiedete (Mrs. Weasley umarmte ihn so herzlich, dass Ron drohte zu ersticken) Harry bekam auch noch einen saftigen Kuss auf die Wange und nun waren sie schon im Zug verschwunden. Das Mädchen schaute ihnen noch lange nach, bis ihr einfiel, dass sie ja ebenfalls in den Zug musste. Also spurtete sie los und landete gerade noch rechtzeitig im Zug, der sich so gleich in Bewegung setzte.  
  
Ich weiß, ich habe eine kranke Fantasie und wenn ihr mir jetzt negative Beurteilungen schreibt, dann bin ich auch nicht böse. Schließlich habe ich mit Sicherheit viele Grammatische Fehler drinnen und na ja. Danke schön an Microsoft©, dass es so etwas wie die Rechtschreibüberprüfung gibt. Und bitte seit noch nicht all zu eingenommen, da das erst das erste Kapitel ist!!! Bye bye 


	2. im Hogwartsexpress

Kapitel 2  
  
Das Mädchen stand nun mitten im Gang und war sehr verwundert. Von überall kamen Stimmen, doch kein Mensch war zu sehen. Alle hingen noch an den Fenstern, die zum Bahnsteig zeigten im Inneren der einzelnen Abteile. So konnte sie nach einem leeren Abteil ganz hinten Ausschau halten, ohne über irgendwelche Schüler zu stolpern. Gemächlich fuhr der Zug durch die Lande und sie sah durch die Fenster London immer kleiner werden. Bäume und Büsche rasten vorbei und die Wolken waren zu einer undurchdringlichen Schicht geworden *es wird wohl bald regnen* sprach sie zu sich selber. Sie war mittlerweile im letzten Wagon angekommen. Hier waren die Abteile schon um einiges leerer als in den anderen Wagen des Zuges. Sie lief bis ganz hinter und öffnete schwungvoll die Abteiltür um nachzusehen, wer sich darin befand. Verdutzt blieb sie in der Tür stehen und erblickte den freundlichen Jungen, der sie zum Gleis geführt hatte. Neben ihm saß der andere Junge, den sie gesehen hatte. Er hatte flammend rotes Haar und schien um einiges größer zu sein als sie. Auf der anderen Seite saßen zwei Mädchen. Eines hatte ebenfalls flammend rotes Haar und blickte sie neugierig mit großen grünen Augen an. Ein Mädchen, was sie etwas älter schätzte saß neben ihr und hatte braune lockige, aber sehr schöne Haare. Ihre Haselnussbraunen Augen fielen sofort auf. Nun trat Stille ein. Jeder im Abteil musterte die Fremde in der Tür. Schließlich machte diese Anstalten zu gehen, als das Mädchen mit den braunen, buschigen Haaren rief: "Hey! Du bist neu, habe ich recht?" Das Mädchen drehte sich um und nickte stumm. "Ich bin Hermine Granger. Das ist Ginny und ihr Bruder Ron. Und das dort ist Harry." Das Mädchen musterte die Abteilinsasen nochmals und lächelte verstohlen. Hermine ergriff abermals das Wort "Wenn du möchtest, dann kannst du dich zu uns setzten." Das Mädchen trat daraufhin ein und setzte sich neben Ron, der sogleich rot anlief. Noch nie hatte sich jemand freiwillig neben ihn gesetzt, wenn er neu war. Nach einem peinlichen Schweigen begannen die Vier Schüler wieder zu reden. Über Quidditch. Das Mädchen lauschte aufmerksam und stellte fest, dass Ron und Harry wohl sehr große Fans sein mussten. Krampfhaft versuchte das Mädchen sich zu erinnern. Irgendwoher kannte sie einen Harry, doch es fiel ihr einfach nicht ein. Sie konnte sich noch so anstrengen, doch je mehr sie es versuchte, desto weniger schien sie zu wissen. Nach einiger Zeit wurde es wieder still im Abteil. Glücklicher Weise kam genau in diesem Moment eine Hexe mit freundlichem Gesicht in das Abteil und fragte: "Möchte jemand etwas essen?" Sofort sprangen Harry und Hermine auf und kauften den halben Essenswagen, den die Hexe vor sich herschob, leer. "Was ist mit dir?" fragte sie schließlich freundlich an das Mädchen gewand. "Möchtest du ein Stück Kesselkuchen haben?" Das Mädchen spürte die Blicke der anderen auf sich ruhen und ihr war das alles sehr unangenehm. Plötzlich schrie Hermine leise auf und Ginny ließ ihren so eben geöffneten Schokofrosch auf den Boden fallen. Selbst der Essenshexe fiel die Kinnlade runter. Das Mädchen sah sie alle verschreckt an. Doch diese sahen ihr nicht ins Gesicht, sondern auf den Kopf. Vorsichtig schielte sie nach oben, mit einer schlimmen Befürchtung. Und diese sollte sich auch so gleich bestätigen. Ihre Haare waren es, die den anderen Angst einjagten. Das Mädchen selbst war daran gewöhnt. Sie war eben ein durch und durch magischer Mensch, was man auch an ihren Haaren bemerkte. Diese änderten ab und zu gerne mal ihre Farbe. Jetzt waren sie nicht mehr tiefblau, so wie auf dem Bahnsteig, sondern nahmen eine Tomatenrote Farbe an. Rons und Ginnys Haare schienen eher blass. Ihre Haare leuchteten und jeder Autofahrer hätte gestoppt und sie für eine Ampel gehalten. Sie wollte gerade alles erklären, als sie sich fürchterlich verschluckte. Keiner wusste so recht warum. Ron fand als erster seine Sprache wieder und sagte voller Verblüffen "Wow! Sie ist ein Farbenwechsler!" Harry entgegnete "Das ist ja ... erstaunlich" Und Hermine sagte nur "Es muss sehr schwer sein, wenn sie mal etwas passendes zu ihrer Haarfarbe anziehen will, überhaupt etwas zu finden!" Das Mädchen spürte, das Hermine ein bisschen Eitel war, doch sie verzieh es ihr. Jeder hatte eben einen Laster. "Hört auf so von ihr zu reden! Sie sitzt vor euch und ist kein Tier, klar?" Ginny war leicht erzürnt und war voller Wut aufgestanden. "Ist ja gut. Reg dich ab!" sagte Ron mampfend. Ginny wandte sich dem Mädchen zu. "Du hast uns noch gar nicht gesagt wie du heißt. Willst du es uns nicht verraten?" Das Mädchen hasste es sich vorzustellen. Sie wollte eigentlich viel mehr sagen. Zum Beispiel dass sie 16 war, dass sie gerne Schokoladeneis aß und dass sie für ihr Leben gerne las. Doch sie brachte nicht einen Satz heraus als "Ich heiße Myra". Hermine musste lächeln und Myra konnte nicht deuten, ob es eher das Lachen war, wenn sie jemanden auslachte oder ob sie zur Begrüßung lächelte. Ron und Harry, die sie bis jetzt schweigend ansahen aßen nun fröhlich ihre Berti-Bots Bohnen aller Geschmacksrichtungen weiter. "Willst gu au wasch?" nuschlte Ron sie an. Verlgen schüttelte sie den Kopf. Dabei hatte sie doch eigentlich Hunger, doch sie sagte nein. Nun stand sie auf und verließ das Abteil. Draußen blieb sie noch einen Augenblick stehen und lauschte.  
  
"Schon komisch dieses Mädchen. Wie heißt sie noch gleich? Myra." Sagte Ron, der nun endlich ausgekaut hatte. "Ich finde sie ganz nett." Sagte Hermine. "Ich weiß nicht. Sie ist so schüchtern. Sie hat noch nichts gesagt außer, dass sie Myra heißt" gab Harry zum besten. "Wenn sie in Hogwarts auch so weiter macht, dann wird sie immer ein Außenseiter bleiben" sagte Ginny und klang dabei sehr traurig. Sie wollte nicht, dass jemand ausgegrenzt wird.  
  
Myra stiegen die Tränen in die Augen und sie wusste nicht anders, als sie laufen zu lassen. Sie hasste es neu zu sein und sie hasste dieses Gefühl, was sie überkam, wenn sie neu war. Sie konnte keinen Ton sagen und sie wurde deshalb sehr oft einfach links liegen gelassen. Sie ging an eines der Fenster und öffnete es. Der kalte Fahrtwind pustete ihr die Haare ins Gesicht und ließ die Tränen auf ihren Wangen trocknen. Sie sah, wie die Gegend in eine tiefe Dunkelheit gehüllt wurde, da es schon recht spät war. Plötzlich über kam sie die Idee einfach im Zug herum zulaufen und sich vielleicht wo anders nieder zulassen, bei weniger Leuten, ganz allein. So stiefelte sie den Weg entlang, gefolgt von neugierigen blicken. Sie ahnte, dass ihre Haare sich schon wieder änderten, da alle Schüler sie mit offenem Mund anstarrten. Sie hasste es. Sie öffnete eine Wagentür um in den nächsten Wagon zu steigen, als sie gegen jemanden prallte und zu Boden fiel. Sie hatte sich den Kopf gestoßen und hatte das Gefühl er würde platzen. Schnell blickte sie auf und erkannte einen Jungen, der in ihrem Alter sein musste. Er hatte silberblonde Haare, die an den Kopf gegeelt waren. Seine Augen waren eisgrau und sahen sie abfällig an. Trotzdem streckte er ihr die Hand aus und half ihr auf. Als sie wieder sicher auf den Beinen stand und der Junge sie aufmerksam gemustert hatte sagte er "Du bist die Neue, habe ich recht?" Sie nickte. "Deine Eltern ... du bist reinblütig, habe ich recht?" Wieder nickte sie. Mein Vater hat mir alles erzählt. Praktisch, wenn er im Schulrat sitzt, nicht wahr?" Mit diesen Worten zog er an ihr vorbei und verschwand im Gang.  
  
Sie stand nun vollkommen irritiert auf dem Gang und musste sich eingestehen, dass diese Kälte, die dieser Junge abstrahlte irgendwie richtig gut waren. *Er sagt im Prinzip das, was er denkt* ging es ihr durch den Kopf. Im tiefsten Herzen bewunderte sie solche Leute wie ihn, die so viel mehr selbstbewusst und sicher waren als sie. Sie hatte genug vom laufen und ihr Schädel brummte immer noch mächtig, als sie zurück in das Abteil kam. Sofort verstummte das Gespräch, was zuvor wohl über einen Jungen Namens Draco Malfoy ging. Hermine, Ginny und Ron hatten gerade eifrig über ihn gewettert, als er herein kam. Harry blieb stumm. Vielleicht war er auch neu und kannte den Jungen gar nicht. Ihre Augen trafen die Seinen und sie musste feststellen, dass der schwarzhaarige Typ gar nicht mal so schlecht aussah. Sie lief 100%ig rot an und setzte sich so gleich auf ihren Platz. Ron redete nun munter weiter und beachtete Myra gar nicht mehr. Der war das recht. Ihre Gedanken hingen bei diesem Jungen. Dem Blonden, mit den grauen, kalten Augen. Er erinnerte sie an wen. Genau wie Harry. Doch sie dachte so lange nach, bis sie einschlief.  
  
Ja ja, ich weiß, das war ein eher langweiliges Kapitel und ich kann es euch nicht verübeln, wenn ihr meine FF nicht weiterlesen wollt, doch ich finde, das so etwas immer besser ist. Also so vorstellen du so weiter. 


	3. Dies und das

Kapitel 3  
  
"Hey! Myra wach auf!!! Wir sind da." Drang die Stimme von Harry in ihren Kopf. Sie schlug verschlafen die Augen auf und saß sofort, als sie in seine grünen Augen geblickt hatte, gerade auf ihren Platz. Harry, leicht verstört, lächelte sie an und ging nach draußen. Myra blieb noch eine Weile sitzen, in der Hoffnung, dass sie wieder auf die Beine kam. Ihr war mächtig schwindelig. Vorsichtig stand sie auf. *kommt das alles noch von dem Sturz?* sie selbst glaubte nicht daran. Doch sobald sie eine heftige Bewegung machte wurde ihr fast schwarz vor Augen. Was sollte sie nun tun? Sie konnte schlecht nach Harry oder Ron oder Hermine oder Ginny schreien. Die waren längst außer Hörweite. So entschied sie sich vorsichtig aufzustehen und an der Wand lang zu gehen. Wie sie das Aussteigen geschafft hatte, was ihr ein Rätsel. Viele Schüler sahen sie an. *Wahrscheinlich meine Haare* sagte sie zu sich selbst und wankte hinaus. Die kalte Luft ließen ihre Sinne wieder zurückkehren und es ging wieder einigermaßen mit dem Aufrechthalten. Doch wusste sie, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Was das war wusste sie nicht. Ein Fluch, eine Grippe, ein Virus? Sie verlor einmal fast das Gleichgewicht und wäre beinahe wieder mit jemanden zusammengestoßen. Doch sie fing sich im letzten Moment noch und berührte Denjenigen nur leicht an der Schulter. Sobald sie wieder auf dem Dampfer war sah sie gegen wen sie versehentlich gerempelt war. Es war der Blonde Junge aus dem Zug. Er jedoch nahm keinerlei Notiz von ihr und unterhielt sich weiterhin mit seinen beide Freunden, die eine bullige Statur hatten. Sie folgte ihnen einfach, da sie eh nicht wusste, wo es hier zum Schloss ging. Schließlich stand sie vor einer Reihe weißer Kutschen, die jedoch keine Pferde vor sich gespannt hatten. Bewundernd blieb sie stehen und musterte diese. Sie waren teilweise Gold verziert und wirkten dadurch sehr edel. Der Junge stieg mit seinen Kumpels in eine Kutsche, als er sich umdrehte um die Tür zu schließen erblickte er sie. Sie blickte gerade in eine ganz andere Richtung, doch wie aus Instinkt sah sie ihm plötzlich tief in die Augen, da sie seinen Blick scheinbar gespürt hatte. Der Schönling war verwundert, doch fragte er freundlich, obwohl es sonst gar nicht seine Art war, ob sie nicht mit in die Kutsche wolle, da noch ein Platz frei wäre. Sie nickte nur und stieg ein. Die Kutsche war eng und sie hätte es wahrscheinlich nicht noch länger darin ausgehalten. Die zwei Kumpels des Jungen quetschten sich auf eine Bank und sahen aus wie zwei Hefeklöße. Der Junge, dessen Gesicht nach draußen und somit von ihr abgewandt war saß neben Myra, die verstohlen auf ihre Knie sah. Einer der beiden Kumpels musste schließlich lachen und dies zog Myras Blick zum ersten Mal seit dem Einsteigen auf sein hässliches Gesicht. "Ihr seht aus, als wenn ihr zusammen wärt" grunzte dieser und der zweite Kumpel stieg gleich mit in das Grunzkonzert ein. Der Blonde Junge jedoch schien das ganz und gar nicht lustig zu finden und sah beide böse an. Schließlich sagte er kühl "Crabbe, Goyel! Haltet doch einfach eure Klappe. Ihr wisst doch gar nicht wovon ihr da sprecht, schließlich hattet ihr noch nie eine Freundin oder? Wer würde schon zwei Dumpfbacken wie euch nehmen?!?". Dieser Satz schein Wirkung zu zeigen und Crabbe und Goyel verstummten schließlich. Später flüsterte Goyel Crabbe was ins Ohr und dieser musste wieder lachen. Der Junge atmete scharf ein und beide verstummten sofort.  
  
Alles in Allem war Myra froh aus der Kutsche zu kommen und endlich frohen Mutes zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben die Zauberschule für Hexerei und Zauberei Hogwarts zu sehen. Sie hatte es sich viel kleiner vorgestellt und war beeindruckt von den vielen Zinnen und Türmchen, die das riesige Gebäude umschmückten. Es gab mindestens hundert Fenster an jeder Seite und mindestens tausend Räume in diesem Haus überlegte sich Myra. Sie lief den anderen Schülern nach und betrat eine riesige Eingangshalle. Sie versuchte die Decke zu sehen, doch es gelang ihr nicht. Sie sah lediglich ein großes schwarzes Loch *sie muss verzaubert sein* überlegte sie. Plötzlich spürte sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter und blickte kurz darauf in das Gesicht eines schon älteren Zauberers, der ihr freundlich zulächelte. Sie bemerkte seinen grauen Bart, der silbern funkelte und seine Haare, die ebenso silbern aussahen. Seine Augen waren Blau. Ein schönes Blau. Sie passten zu ihm und strahlten Freundlichkeit aus. Seine Nase glich die eines Adlers, doch das Machte Myra nicht viel aus. Schließlich war sie selber nicht perfekt. Andere Schüler gingen nun an ihr vorbei und interessierten sich nicht wirklich dafür, was dort geschah. Schließlich öffnete der Mann den Mund: "Mrs. Williams? Ich habe schon auf sie gewartet. Ihre Tante hat mich soeben per Kamin informiert, dass sie wohl erst einmal an die ganze Situation und die neuen Umstände hier in Hogwarts gewöhnt werden müssen.!" Myra wollte am liebsten wiedersprechen, da sie aber nicht wusste, um wen es sich da handelte, mit dem sie dort sprach (oder viel mehr er sprach und sie hörte zu) hielt sie lieber den Mund. Als wenn der alte Mann Gedanken lesen konnte sprach er eilig weiter "Oh, ich habe mich ja noch gar nicht vorgestellt. Ich muss mich vielmals entschuldigen. Mein Name ist Albus Dumbledore. Ich bin hier der Schulleiter und wenn du einmal ein Problem hast, dann kannst du natürlich gerne zu mir kommen. Ich werde dich nun gemeinsam mit den neuen Erstklässlern einem Hauszuteilen lassen. Der sprechende Hut macht das für mich. Ich denke, dass du dich schnell einleben wirst." Mit diesen Worten schob er Myra leicht in die Richtung von mehreren Erstklässlern. Diese standen verschreckt in der Eingangshalle und warteten auf ein Zeichen einer Lehrerin, die sich McGonagall nannte. Sie führte nach einer kurzen Zeit die Schüler in eine riesige Halle. Myra schloss sich ihr an und ging hinein. Sie lief vorbei an vier Tischen, die mit Schülern besetzt waren, die sie neugierig ansahen. Einige der Erstklässler liefen mutig voraus und hielten vor der Bühne an. Dort war ein dreibeiniger Stuhl aufgebaut, auf dessen Sitzfläche ein alter Hut lag. Myra hätte ihn gar nicht beachtet, wenn er nicht plötzlich angefangen hätte zu singen. Myra achtete nur kurze Zeit auf den Hut, da sie jemanden entdeckt hatte. Den Blonden Jungen aus der Kutsche. Er jedoch sah sie nicht, sondern den Hut. Still und heimlich beobachtete sie ihn und hoffte, dass sie das noch lange tun könnte. Doch schon drehte sich sein Kopf und er sah ihr tief in ihre grünen Augen, die nun so schnell es ging zu Boden sahen. *Nein, ich Hypnotisiere schon wieder meine Füße! Er wird mich für eine dumme Kuh halten! Schau ihn an, schau ihn an ... nein, wenn er dich auslacht, nein .... doch* Doch Myras Blick blieb gesenkt. Schließlich hatte der Hut geendigt und einzelne Schüler wurden nach Vorne gerufen. Der Hut rief Lauthals Gryffindor, dann Ravenclaw und wieder Gryffindor, dann zweimal Hufflepuff und dreimal Slytherin, dann wieder Gryffindor und noch einmal und so ging es weiter. Schließlich stand Myra nur noch vor der Bühne, doch anstatt sie aufzurufen trat Prof. Dumbledore vor und sagte einige Worte. Myra fühlte sich mit einemmal um einiges sicherer. Und Dumbledore sprach lächelnd in die Schülerschar: "Willkommen liebe Schüler zu einem weiterem Jahr in Hogwarts. Für manche ist es auch das erste Jahr, doch sie sollen keine Angst haben vor Leuten oder Dingen die neu sind, da Hogwarts für Mut, Tapferkeit und Ehrlichkeit steht. Also liebe Erstklässler und Neuen lasst euch nicht einschüchtern. Dieses Jahr haben wir wieder jemand neues, der die 6. Klasse hier besuchen wird. Myra Williams. Der sprechende Hut wird sie nun einem Haus zuteilen." Dumbledore lächelte ihr zuversichtlich zu und sie stieg auf die Bühne und ließ sich schweren Herzens auf dem Stuhl nieder. Und schon wurde es dunkel um sie. Prof. McGonagall hatte ihr den Hut aufgesetzt, der ihr natürlich viel zu groß war und somit die Sicht verdeckte. Eine piepsige Stimme säuselte in ihr Ohr. "Ah, eine Quereinsteigerin." Myra erschrak und wurde immer kleiner unter dem Hut. Zumindest hatte sie das Gefühl und sie hoffte inständig, dass das alles hier schnell vorbei sein würde. "Nicht so schüchtern. Ich werde dir nichts tun. Meine Aufgabe ist nur dich in eines unserer Häuser zu stecken. Bei dir wird das nicht so einfach. Denn ich kenne niemanden aus deiner Familie. Du kommst nicht aus England, nicht wahr?" Myra dachte an ihre Heimat. An Amerika. Und sie musste hart kämpfen nicht sofort anzufangen mit heulen. Sie schluckte die Tränen runter. Es kam ihr wie eine Ewigkeit vor, die sie da bereits auf diesem unbequemen Stuhl gesessen hatte. "Du bist eigentlich tapfer doch zeigst du es nicht. Du bist schlau und gerissen. Du findest eigentlich recht schnell Freunde, doch .... du bist auch schüchtern und klein. Warum? Wo soll ich dich hin stecken, wohin?" Der Hut säuselte noch weiter so herum, als Myra plötzlich eine Welle der Kälte überkam. Sie hatte vollkommen vergessen, dass ihr Kopf ja noch brummte und dass ihr total schwindelig war. Doch sie klammerte sich am Stuhl fest und dachte nur *Bitte, bitte beeil dich doch. Ich muss so schnell wie möglich hier weg!!!* "Hier weg?" ertönte wieder die Stimme des Hutes. "Nein, so schnell kommst du nicht wieder weg von Hogwarts. Aber ich denke ich weiß, wo du am besten hingehörst, nämlich nach GRYFFINDOR!!!!" Myra erschrak fürchterlich, als der Hut das letzte Wort so schrie. Ein Tosender Beifall brach in der Halle aus und alle Augen waren nun wieder auf Myra gelenkt. Und sie hielten plötzlich alle Inne. *Nicht schon wieder ...* dachte sie verlegen. Ihre Haare nahmen nun wiedereinmal eine andere Farbe an. Alle waren wie verzaubert. Schließlich ergriff Dumbledore, dem die Farbenänderung nicht entgangen war, das Wort und sagte freundlich: "Setz dich doch neben Harry und Ron. Sie können dir dann später alles zeigen." Er wandte sich der Halle zu und sagte freundlich "Nun gut. Jeder von uns hat ein paar Eigenheiten. So auch unsere neuen Schüler. Ich will nicht lange um den heißen Brei reden. Haut rein und lasst es euch schmecken. Und noch auf den Wunsch einer einzelnen Dame ... " er funkelte mit seinen Augen kurz zu Hermine, die seinem Blick entschlossen Stand hielt "...danken wir auch den Hauselfen aus der Küche, die uns das leckere Mal hier beschert haben." Damit verließ er das Podium und setzte sich in die Mitte des Lehrertisches, so dass er die ganzen Schüler im Blick hatte. Myra wollte sich gerade neben Harry setzten, als sie wieder eine Welle der Kälte überkam und ihre Sehkraft spürbar nachließ. Doch dieses Mal war keine Wand und kein Stuhl zum festhalten da. Und sie wusste, dass das sehr peinlich werden würde. Denn sie verlor den Halt und ihr wurde schwarz vor Augen. Sie fiel hart zu Boden. Sie war bewusstlos.  
  
Die Arme Myra. Ich meine eigentlich geht es ihr ja gut. Aber an dieser Stelle will ich nicht zu fiel verraten. Ich hoffe, dass ihr mir verzeiht, dass ich Ron und Harry und auch Hermine ein bisschen doof darstelle, aber auf den ersten Blick kann man eben mal falsch liegen. Und ich bin ja mal gespannt, was nun aus Malfoy wird *gg* bye bye, die Levimaus 


	4. nächtliche Ausflüge

Kapitel 4  
  
Er sagte in einem Tonfall, den sie ihr Leben lang nicht vergessen wird diesen Satz und er schlug wie eine Bombe ein. "Deine Eltern, sie sind spurlos verschwunden. Wir wissen nicht, was wir noch tun sollen. Das Ministerium sucht schon seit mehr als 4 Wochen nach ihnen, ohne nur den Funken eines Erfolges zu vermerken. Wir können nicht sagen, ob sie noch leben." Leise hörte man ein Mädchen Schluchzen. "Es tut mir schrecklich Leid, doch du musst jetzt stark sein und das hier durchhalten. Wir werden versuchen etwas besseres für dich zu finden. Versprochen!" Mit diesen Worten ging er zur Tür heraus und ließ das weinende Mädchen einfach alleine. Nun stand sie da in einem großem Haus. Zwei Etagen hatte es und einen Keller, den jeder Mensch gruselig fand. Doch wenn ihre Eltern da gewesen waren, dann hatte sie nie Angst. Sie ging überall hin. Doch jetzt, alleine, hatte sie Angst in diesem Haus. So schnell sie konnte lief sie die Treppe hinauf und in ihr Zimmer. Sie verschloss die Tür und schob ein Regal vor eben diese. Schnell kroch sie in ihr Bett und weinte so bitterlich. Sie hatte solche Angst in dieser Nacht. Sie weinte ohne unterlass. Erst als die Sonne wieder aufging und das Zimmer vom warmen Licht durchflutet wurde verschwanden all die Geister, die um sie herum die Nacht waren entstanden und sie konnte schlafen. Doch plötzlich wurde sie geweckt durch ein rütteln an der Tür. Aufrecht saß sie auf dem Bett und starrte auf die Türklinke. Die Haare waren hellblond vor Angst. Die Tür ging auf und herein kam etwas grausames, furchtbares ..... sie begann laut zu schreien.  
  
"Aaaahhhh!" Mit diesem Laut wachte Myra mit pochendem Herzen aus einem schrecklichem Albtraum auf. Sie wusste, dass sie nur wieder geträumt hatte, da dieser Traum schon des öfteren in ihrem Kopf herumgegeistert war. Doch sie wusste nicht wer die Person war, die immer wieder zur Tür her rein kam, kurz bevor sie schrie. Sie wollte es wissen, doch der Mut hatte sie jedes Mal im Stich gelassen. Sie schloss noch einmal die Augen und dachte über diesen Traum nach. Plötzlich durchfuhr sie ein komischer Gedanke *Wo bin ich hier eigentlich?* Sie öffnete die Augen wieder und sah nichts. Sie hätte sie genauso gut geschlossen lassen können, da der Raum in dem sie sich befand so stockduster war, dass sie die Hand vor Augen nicht erkennen konnte. Vorsichtig drehte sie den Kopf nach rechts und konnte einen Vorhang erkennen, der einen winzigen Spalt geöffnet war. Durch diesen drang nun doch Licht und langsam gewöhnten sich ihre Augen an die Dunkelheit. Sie lag offensichtlich in einem Bett. Doch sie wusste nicht wo. Die letzte Erinnerung, die sie an die Tage davor hatte war, dass sie mit einem rotem Zug in eine Schule gefahren war und dort in eines der Häuser gewählt wurde und zwar in Gryffindor. Bei diesem Wort fiel ihr alles wieder brühheiß ein. Sie musste das Bewusstsein verloren haben kurz bevor sie sich setzten konnte. Vielleicht lag sie hier auf einer Art Krankenstation. Sie richtete sich auf und sofort bemerkte sie, dass das ein großer Fehler war. Denn ihr Kopf tat immer noch weh. Sie hatte keine Lust hier im Bett zu bleiben, sondern wollte unbedingt etwas frische Luft schnappen. So stieg sie heimlich aus dem Bett und bemerkte, dass sie gar nicht ihre Uniform von Hogwarts anhatte, sondern eher eine Art Nachthemd. *auch egal, nachts ist es dunkel und alle Katzen sind grau* sagte sie sich selber und ging barfuss aus dem Raum. Sofort fiel ihr auf, dass sie großen Hunger hatte und lief aus dem Zimmer und anschließend einen dunklen Korridor entlang. Plötzlich sah sie etwas silbernes aus einer Wand kommen. Es hatte die Gestalt einer Nonne und flog direkt auf sie zu. Es war ein Geist. "Was macht eine Schülerin im Nachthemd hier mitten auf dem Gang, wo sie doch eigentlich hätte schlafen sollen?" die Nonne sah sie ernst an. Myra hatte es für einen Moment die Sprache verschlagen. Ihr fiel erst jetzt auf, dass sie erstaunlich wenig bis jetzt gesagt hatte. Im Zug und überhaupt. Aber jetzt musste sie reden, da die Nonne sie etwas sehr eindeutiges gefragt hatte. "I- Ich bin neu hier und ich habe mächtigen Hunger." Ihr Satz wurde von einem lauten Knurren ihres Magens unterstützt und nun fing die Nonne an zu schmunzeln. "Gut" sagte sie freundlich. "Geh einfach runter in den Kerker und ... " "Kerker?" Myra hatte Angst vor jeglicher Form von Keller oder Kerker und hatte nicht vor dort alleine hinzu gehen. "Ja. Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben. Dort ist nichts gruseliges. Alles schläft. Und Vor Dämonen und Gespenstern brauchst du dich in diesem Gewölbe nicht zu fürchten. Hogwarts ist der sicherste Ort der Welt." Die Nonne klang zuversichtlich. Sie beschrieb anschließend den Weg in die Küche, dass man ein Bild sehen konnte mit vielen verschiedenen Obstsorten darauf. Man solle dort eine Birne zum lachen bringen. Das alles klang für Myra mehr als nur verrückt. Doch ihr war es recht und so bedankte sie sich bei der Nonne mit einem zaghaften "Danke sehr" und lief los in Richtung große Halle. Sie konnte sich noch wage daran erinnern, dass dort ein Plan hing, wo Hogwarts darauf abgebildet war. Und da sie nicht wusste wo der Kerker war lief sie zu genau diesem Plan. Dort angekommen hörte sie ein Geräusch: Eine Katze. Zuerst hatte sie gedacht, dass sie vielleicht nur aus versehen hierher gekommen sei und nach Futter suche. Doch wie ein Steinschlag fielen ihr Gesprächsfetzen aus dem Hogwartsexpress wieder ein. *Filch, der fiese Hausmeister, hat eine Katze und sie hat rote Augen und wenn sie in der Nähe ist, dann ist Filch nicht weit weg. Nachts sind sie besonders wachsam, da es untersagt ist herumzuschleichen. Filch verteilt üble Strafen* hallte es in ihrem Kopf wieder. Sie wusste, dass sie mächtigen Ärger bekommen würde. So schnell sie konnte lief sie zurück in die Eingangshalle, als ihr auch schon die Katze folgte. Myra geriet in Panik und rannte los. Richtung Keller. Unbewusst rannte sie Richtung Kerker. Nun vernahm sie Schritte von einem Menschen. *Das muss dieser Hausmeister sein ... gleich hat er mich eingeholt* zischte es ihr durch den Kopf. Sie rannte schneller. Doch sie stolperte und musste höllische Schmerzen durchleiden, da ihr Kopf immer noch schmerzte. Sie rannte weiter entlang die dunklen Gänge und vorbei an Ecken und Winkeln, in denen sich Spinnen und Insekten verkrochen. Sie bemerkte, dass Filch eine sehr gute Kondition hatte und immer näher kam. Sie hatte keine Chance und sie wurde müde. Schrecklich müde. Und gerade als sie aufgeben wollte und ihr egal war, was sie wohl für eine Strafe aufgebrummt bekommen würde wurde sie von der Seite am Arm gepackt und sie hätte beinahe aufgeschrieen, wenn man ihr nicht den Mund zugehalten hätte. Unsanft wurde sie in eine Ecke gezerrt und unter eine Tuch oder Umhang gezogen. Myra dachte in dem Moment an einen Satz, den ihr ihre Großmuter vor geraumer Zeit gesagt hatte: "Traue keinem, der dich in dunkle Ecken zerrt und dir den Mund zuhält. Er könnte dich verführen und töten!" Myra strampelte nun um sich und biss wem auch immer in die Hand. Ein Aufschrei, dann Stille. Myra war erschrocken und gab keinen Mucks von sich. Plötzlich hörte sie hinter sich ein leises "Psst!!! Wir müssen leise sein!" von einer bekannten Stimme. Es war Harry. Tausend Fragen gingen ihr in diesem Moment durch den Kopf. *Warum ist er hier? Warum hilft er mir? Wieso kann ich ihn nicht sehen, sondern nur spüren?* Doch sie sagte kein Wort. Sie spürte, wie die Katze an ihr vorbei zischte und sie nicht bemerkte. Und sie sah auch Filch schnaufend vorbei rennen. Dieser jedoch blieb schon sehr bald stehen und zischte leise. "Diese mistigen Schüler. Wenn ich diese Zwillinge in die Finger kriege, dann können sie was erleben. Ich werde zu Dumbledore gehen und ...." Das Gebrummel entfernte sich rasch und Myra spürte, wie der Druck auf ihrem Mund und an ihrem Körper nachließ. Jetzt spürte sie, wie sich die zweite Person von ihr entfernte und wie der Umhang gehoben wurde. Sie blickte hinter sich und stellte fest, dass sie richtig getippt hatte. Harry stand hinter ihr mit einem Umhang, der scheinbar die Fähigkeit hatte jemanden unsichtbar zu machen. *Klasse* sagte sie zu sich selbst. Harry lächelte ihr zu und sprach in einem leisen flüstern , so dass nur sie es hören konnte "Was machst du hier? Warum bist du nicht mehr im Krankenflügel, wo wir dich hingebracht haben?" Myra hätte am liebsten geantwortet, doch sie hatte ihr alt bekanntes Problem: Die Schüchternheit. Ihr Schatten war zu groß, als dass sie einfach hätte darüber hinwegspringen können. Sie schwieg und sah zum zweiten Male in die schönen grünen Augen des jungen Gryffindors. Dieser sah sie neugierig an und beobachtete wiedereinmal, wie sich ihr Haar verfärbte. Doch er sagte nichts und gab sich Mühe keine Miene zu verziehen. Myra konnte nichts sagen, sondern lächelte nur verlegen. "Vielleicht hast du Hunger?" flüsterte Harry leise. Stumm nickte Myra. Als ob Harry gewusst hätte, dass sie den Weg nicht kannte nahm er sie wie auch schon am Bahnsteig bei der Hand und zog sie hinter sich her. Myra merkte, dass er nicht wirklich doll zupackte, sondern vorsichtig war. Sie lief ihm nach und war froh, dass er nicht bemerkte, dass sie puderrot anlief und stumm auf ihre Füße sah. Beide liefen leise und auf Zehenspitzen die dunklen Gänge entlang. Hier und da waren ein paar Fackel angebracht, die die Strecke jedoch nur sperrlich beleuchteten. Es gingen viele Wege ab und Myra war froh, dass sie Harry gefunden hatte, oder besser gesagt er sie, da sie aus diesem unterirdischem Labyrinth mit Sicherheit nicht mehr raus gefunden hätte. Sie kamen an vielen Abzweigungen vorbei, doch Harry schien den Weg im Schlaf zu kennen und nahm bis jetzt keinen der Wege. Schließlich bogen sie nach links ein. Nach einer Weile wieder nach rechts und wieder zweimal nach links. Myra spürte, wie die Müdigkeit sie übermannte und sie überlegte für einen Augenblick, ob sie nicht vielleicht umkehren und sich zurück in das Warme Krankenflügelbett legen sollte. Doch sie hielt durch, da sie wiedereinmal an den Zug und an das Abendessen denken musste. Harry unterdessen überlegte nur kurz, ob er diese Biegung schon nach rechts sollte, oder eher die nächste. Er entschied sich sogleich für diese hier und wurde auch sofort mit einem kräftigen Ruck von Myra aus bestraft. Harry drehte sich einmal um seine eigene Achse und blieb verwirrt stehen. Nun erst bemerkte er, dass Myra wie versteinert da stand im schummrigen Licht der Fackeln und ihren Druck auf Harrys Hand verstärkte. Sie hatte einen merkwürdigen Gesichtsausdruck, wie als wenn sie sich vor etwas fürchtete oder erschreckt wurden wäre. Er sah ihr in die Augen und versuchte heraus zufinden, was genau sie dazu veranlasste ihn so abrupt zum stehen zu bringen. Doch sie war wie in Trance. Sie schien durch ihn hindurch auf den dunklen Gang zu sehen, der noch vor ihr lag zu sehen. Harry ging einen Schritt auf sie zu und fuchtelte mit einer Hand vor ihren Augen herum. "Ähm Hallo? Bist du noch wach?" sagte er frech. Erst jetzt kam Myra wieder zu Sinnen und zwinkerte. Sie sah wieder auf den dunklen Gang und dann zu Harry. Dieser lächelte ihr freundlich zu. Seine Augen sahen in die ihren und über sie kam ein merkwürdiges Kribbeln. Sie wünschte sich ihn einfach alles zu erzählen, ihre Ängste, ihre Sorgen, doch sie bekam wie immer den Mund nicht auf und in Gedanken schallte sie sich dafür schon wieder eine. Verlegen lächelte sie und sah wieder auf ihre Füße. Harry war leicht irritiert, doch fragte er nicht, da er spürte, dass das Myra sehr unangenehm zu sein schien. Beruhigend sagte er leise "Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben. Hier in Hogwarts kann dir nichts passieren. Das hier ist der letzte Gang und wir sind gleich da." Myra sah ihn nun kurz an und lies einen leisen Seufzer vernehmen. Also lief Harry wieder leise und etwas langsamer los. Myra packte ihn am Ärmel und schloss die Augen. Die Geister aus ihren Träumen sahen sie alle an. Sie wollte nicht schon wieder bewusstlos werden. Doch Harry war ja da. Er konnte sie beschützen. Er konnte ihr helfen. Bestimmt. Harrys Arm schien mittlerweile blau angelaufen zu sein, als sie endlich beide vor dem Portrait der Küche standen. Harry nah den Arm, den Myra so fest umklammert hielt und schien etwas auf dem Portrait zu machen. Myra öffnete schüchtern und verängstigt die Augen. Sie sah nichts. Ein leises lachen war zu hören und plötzlich öffnete sich die Wand und Licht durchflutete den Gang. Myra und Harry, beide geblendet von dem hellen schönen Licht, traten in den Raum ein und sofort schloss sie die Wand wieder. Myras Augen hatten sich schnell an das Licht gewöhnt und sie betrachtete nun mit großen Augen den Saal in den sie soeben getreten waren. Er war sehr groß und wunderschön. Er hatte Stil und überall an den Wänden hingen Bilder, die denen von Picasso und Da Vinci Konkurrenz gemacht hätten. Weiterhin gab es viele verschiedene Töpfe und Kellen, Besteckt und Teller, die überall im Raum gestapelt waren. Sie erkannte die Teller vom Festessen gestern wieder und wusste nun, dass Harry sie in die Küche geführt hatte. Es gab einen großen Herd und viele kleine Kühlschränke, auf denen verschiedenes zu lesen war. Auf dem einen stand Montag und auf dem nächsten Dienstag. Alle Wochentage waren zu finden, aber auch Dinge wie Dessert oder Salat konnte man an den Kühlschränken lesen. Eine riesige Spüle, so groß wie ein Schwimmbecken stand mitten in der Mitte des Raumes. Es war voll mit Wasser, das viele Blasen schlug. Es gab nicht nur einen Herd und unzählige Messer und Gabeln, sowie Löffel und Teetassen lagen herum. Jetzt erst bemerkte Myra die vielen kleinen Wesen, die sich nun rund um sie und Harry aufbauten. Neugierig sahen sie die beiden Menschen an. Schließlich kam einer der Wesen auf sie zu und fragte freundlich "Was für eine Ehre. Was wünschen sie? Kekse oder lieber etwas herzhaftest?" Harry antwortete ebenso freundlich "Obst, wenn ihr noch welches habt. Ich würde gerne noch was für meine Freunde mitnehmen. Geht das?" Einige der Wesen nickten und liefen davon um kurz danach wieder mit einem riesigem Teller voll mit Bananen, Mandarinen, Äpfeln, Birnen und Weintrauben zurück zukehren. Nun wandte sich das Wesen Myra zu und fragte sie ebenfalls, ob sie etwas wolle. Sie sagte nix und schüttelte gegen ihren Willen den Kopf. Harry war das nicht entgangen und er sagte schnell "Für sie bitte eine ordentlich Mahlzeit. Sie war zum Festmahl leider nicht da und hat einen ganz leeren Magen." Wie auf Kommando sprangen die Hälfte der Wesen los und bereiteten das Essen für Myra zu. Die andere Hälfte räumte den beiden noch eine Arbeitsfläche frei und ließen Harry und Myra darauf Platz nehmen. Harry begann schon zu mampfen und unterhielt sich scheinbar mit einen der Wesen über Hermine. "Sie ist immer noch der Meinung, dass es euch hier nicht gut geht." Sagte er kauend. "Aber Sir, das ist nicht wahr. Uns geht es hier in Hogwarts viel besser als bei manchen anderen Zauberern Sir. Wir Hauselfen wollen nicht von hier weg." Hauselfen also hießen diese merkwürdigen gestalten. "Ich weisch." spuckte Harry. "Aber schagt das nischt mir, schondern Hermine. "Schie denkt immer noch, dasch dasch allesch nur Faschade ist." "Nein Sir. Wir sind hier zufrieden. Und Dumbledore, Sir, er behandelt uns gut und ist nett zu uns. Einzig und alleine dieser Schleimbeutel Snape ..." Sofort hielten alle Hauselfen inne und einige schlugen die Hand vor den Mund. "Oh Sir ... b-bittte s-sagen sie keinen davon, dass wir so über i-ihn denken. B-bitte Sir!" stotterte der Elf verlegen. "Kein Problem" sagte Harry, der nun endlich ausgekaut zu haben schien. Myra unterbrach das Gespräch durch ein lautes Magenknurren und sofort fielen alle Blicke auf sie. Harry konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen und schon kam auch ihr Essen an. "Danke sehr" nuschelte Myra den Elfen entgegen, die ihr den Teller brachten. Von Hunger getrieben aß sie sofort drauf los und in weniger als zwei Minuten war der Teller leer. "Sollen sie noch was haben, Madame?" fragte der Hauself lächelnd, als er den Teller wieder mitnahm. "Nein danke. Es war sehr lecker." Sagte Myra gesättigt zurück. Harry sah sie verdutzt von der Seite an. "Du kannst ja sprechen." Myra spürte, wie ihr die Röte ins Gesicht lief und sie am liebsten wieder weggeschaut hätte, doch sie hielt Harrys Blick stand und sagte kühl "Natürlich. Wenn ich will, dann kann ich reden wie ein Wasserfall." Harry war von ihrer Stimme sehr angetan und grinste ihr freundlich entgegen. Myra erwiderte dieses Lächeln und beide sahen sich in die Augen. *Seine Augen sind so schön. So grün wie der Apfel, den er gerade gegessen hat. ... * *Ihre Augen ...Ihre Haare ... sie ist schon was Besonderes. Aber ihre Stimme ist so lieb und so sanft, als wenn sie nicht von dieser Welt wäre.* Beide sahen sich noch eine Weile an, bis sich bei Myra ein unangenehmes Gefühl breit machte. Sie versuchte es zu unterdrücken, doch es fiel ihr schwer und schließlich konnte sie nicht mehr anders. Sie musste rülpsen. Laut und Herzhaft. Harry sah sehr erschrocken und verdutzt drein, doch auch die Hauselfen waren belustigt. Harry begann als erstes zu lachen und danach alle Hauselfen der Küche mit ihm. Myra war das schon peinlich und sie schaute bedeppert zu Boden. Harry hatte sich wieder beruhigt, als er ein leises "Entschuldigung" zu hören bekam und er wieder lächeln musste. *Sie ist süß, wenn ihr etwas peinlich ist und sie dann zu Boden schaut. Ihre Schüchternheit ist so .... süß* Nach fast einer Stunde verließen die beiden (Harry mit vollen Taschen, da er für Ron und Hermine auch noch etwas mitbringen sollte) die Küche und gingen den Gang entlang. Myra spürte, wie das Sandmännchen ihr Buchstäblich Schlafsand in die Augen stäubte und sie wahnsinnig müde wurde. Erst jetzt konnte sie sich auch wieder an ihre Kopfschmerzen erinnern, die ihr sehr zu schaffen machten Harry fiel auf, dass sich ihre Haare schon wieder veränderten und diesmal konnte er nicht länger still sein. "Seit wann kannst du das?" fragte er neugierig und sah dabei in ihre schönen grünen Augen. Zögernd blieb sah sie ihn an und fing leise an zu sprechen. "Schon seitdem ich ganz klein bin. Ich kann es nicht steuern, nur was ich weiß ist, dass sich gemeinsam mit meinen Gefühlen meine Haare ändern. Es ist komisch und ich kann es in den meisten Fällen auch spüren, aber manchmal, da fällt es mir schon gar nicht mehr auf." "Es lässt sich nicht steuern?" Myra nickte traurig. Harry betrachtete ihre Haare noch eine Weile. Schließlich brach er das Schweigen wieder und fragte "Wie kommt es, dass du erst jetzt zu uns gekommen bist?" Myra hielt Inne und Harry bekam ein mulmiges Gefühl in der Magengegend, da er dachte, dass er etwas falsch gemacht habe. Schließlich ergriff Myra wieder das Wort und sprach leise, aber deutlich ihre Antwort. "Nun ja. Eigentlich gehöre ich hier gar nicht her. Ich komme aus Amerika. Ich bin dort aufgewachsen und nicht hier. In England, wo alles so kalt und hart ist." Harry sah sich das Mädchen irritiert an und lauschte. Ihm fiel auf, dass sie sehr schnell sprach. Das hätte er gar nicht erwartet von einem Mädchen wie ihr. "Meine Eltern arbeiten beide für das Zauberministerium. Sie sind sehr gut in ihrem Beruf und sind deshalb auch sehr beliebt. Doch eines Tages hieß es, dass sie für eine Mission in den Regenwald müssten. Sie haben es mir erzählt und ich sagte nichts, da ich schon daran gewöhnt war. Also wartete ich zu Hause auf sie. Zwei Wochen, dann drei und als sie schließlich nach einem halben Jahr nicht wiederkamen und auch sonst nichts von ihnen mehr gehört wurde .... " sie stockte und der Gryffindor bemerkte ungewollt, dass sie scheinbar mit den Tränen zu kämpfen hatte. Doch sie sprach eisern weiter. "... kamen die Leute vom Stadtrad und fragten mich, was nun aus mir werden solle. Sie haben nicht gesagt, dass meine Eltern tot seien, doch sie glauben nicht daran, dass sie noch leben. Bis heute gibt es keine Spur von ihnen. Schließlich haben sie mich abgeschoben zu meiner Tante. Ich kannte sie vorher nicht. Ich lebe bei ihr, seit ich 7 bin und eigentlich wollte ich nie zu ihr. Doch schließlich war sie es, die mir die ganze Welt der Magie vorgestellt hat und mich auf eines der vielen Zauberinternate in Amerika gehen ließ. Schließlich starb sie. Ich war sehr traurig. ..." wieder stockte sie und blieb stehen, um sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht zu wischen, die ihr über die Wangen liefen. Harry sah sie traurig an und wusste nicht so recht, wie man ihr helfen konnte. Vorsichtig legte er einen Arm um sie und sie liefen weiter. "... Sie war so lieb gewesen. Schließlich kam ich zu meiner anderen Tante. Ich kannte sie ebenfalls nicht. Sie hatte mich vorerst auf eine staatliche Mädchenschule geschickt und wollte mir die Zauberei austreiben. Doch sie hatte schließlich ihre Meinung geändert und schickt mich nun hierher. Sie ist eigentlich auch nett. Doch sehr streng. Sie hat drei Zimmer, die ich nie betreten darf. Weiß Gott, was hinter diesen Türen ist. Ich jedenfalls werde nie dahinter schauen." Zorn stieg in Myra auf und sie wurde sogleich wieder traurig. "ich vermisse meine Tante und meine Eltern so." nun liefen wieder große runde Tränen über ihr Gesicht und sie verbarg es in ihrem weißen Krankenflügelnachthemd. Harry drückte sie fest an sich. Ein bisschen erinnerte sie diese Frau an die Dursleys und er fühlte, dass es ihr genauso ginge wie ihm. ER tröstete sie und sie war im tiefsten Herzensgrunde froh darüber. Schließlich gelangten sie wieder in die Eingangshalle. Harry lief nun wieder voraus Richtung Krankenflügel. Myra lief still und schweigend hinterher. Schließlich landeten sie genau vor dem Krankensaal. Harry drehte sich um und lächelte sie an. Myra sah ihn noch einmal schüchtern ins Gesicht und grinste zurück. "Gute Nacht und schlaf gut." Sagte Harry netter Weise. Myra blieb stehen. Sie stand mit dem rücken zu ihm doch drehte sie sich um. Sie wusste, dass das verrückt war, was sie da tat oder tun wollte und trotzdem fasste sie all ihren Mut zusammen und lief auf Harry zu. Sie gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Gute Nacht mein Retter" sagte sie schelmisch. Harry stand wie eine Kuh wenn's donnert da und schaute Myra verwirrt in die Augen. "Wofür war der denn?" Myra drehte sich nun noch einmal zu Harry und sagte "für Filch und deine Rettungsaktion." Sie lächelte und schloss leise die Schlafsaaltür hinter sich. Harry stand noch mindestens 10 Minuten nur so da und hielt sich die Wange. Er konnte nicht ganz nachvollziehen, warum sie dass getan hatte. Doch war er glücklich und ging dann schnellen Schrittes Richtung Gryffindorturm, wo auch schon Ron und Hermine auf ihn warteten. Beiden wollte er von dem Kuss und von Myra nichts erzählen.  
  
Hach ja *schmacht* Ich weiß, dass ich so einen Fimmel für Liebesromane habe *gg* Nein, ich finde es nur gerecht, wenn der liebe Harry auch mal wen außer Lavender abbekommt. Schließlich bekommt er schon seine Cho nicht und Hermine auch nicht. Außerdem ist das seine Freundin. Aber ich sage damit nicht, dass die beiden (Myra und Harry) damit irgendwie irgendein Verhältnis hätten. Nein, nein! Ich freue mich auf eure Feedbacks. Bye bye  
  
P.S.: Das war ja ein Monsterkapitel. Hätte ich nicht gedacht!!! 


	5. Zaubetränke und andere Bösewichte

Kapitel 5  
  
Man glaubt es kaum, doch mittlerweile waren schon einige Wochen vergangen seitdem Myra auf der Krankenstation in Hogwarts gelegen hatte und seitdem sie Harry diesen Kuss auf die Wange gegeben hatte. Sie lebte gemeinsam mit Hermine, Parvati Patil und Lavender Brown in einem der Schlafsäle der Mädchen im Gryffindorturm. Anfangs hatte vor allem Lavender Ärger gemacht. Sie hatte aus irgendeinem unerfindlichen Grund überhaupt keine Lust aufeine neue Mitbewohnerin im Zimmer gehabt und war Myra deshalb aus dem Weg gegangen. Einmal hatten sie sich so stark gestritten, dass Lavender freiwillig im Jungenschlafsaal auf dem Boden übernachten wollte, Parvati sie jedoch davon abbringen konnte. Hermine und Myra hatten ein recht gutes Verhältnis, obwohl Myra meistens Ron und Harry recht gab, wenn Hermine wiedereinmal über die vielen Hausaufgaben klagte, die sie wegen ihres viel zu überfüllten Stundenplanes, zusätzlich aufgebrummt bekam, dass Hermine sich einfach zu viel vorgenommen hatte. Myra und Hermine stritten sich auch ab und zu mal, da Myra nicht unbedingt dumm war und oftmals jedoch eine andere Ansicht der Dinge vertrat als Hermine. Mit Ron und Harry kam sie ebenfalls bestens aus. Beide waren sehr nett und zuvorkommend zu ihr und sie wusste von Hermine, dass Ron sie noch mehr als nur wie eine Freundin mochte. Myra war das sehr unangenehm und sie sprach sich daraufhin mit Ron aus und er war zwar leicht niedergeschlagen, aber sie waren bei Freundschaft zwischen sich verblieben. Myra mochte den Alltag in Hogwarts. Es wurde hier steht's nicht Langweilig und sie musste sich auch eingestehen, dass sie am Anfang Probleme hatte sich hier einzuleben. Sie wollte um Ehrlich zu sein gar nicht hierher. Sie wollte nie nach England, doch hier ließ es sich aushalten. Denn sie hatte zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben so etwas wie Freunde gefunden und sie wollte diese Erfahrung um keinen Preis aus ihrem Leben streichen lassen. Zwischen Myra und Harry war auch nichts weiter passiert als dieser eine "halbe" Kuss und das war Harry nur recht, da er die Freundschaft zu Myra nicht unbedingt riskieren wollte. Und so vergingen die Tage.  
  
Myra lag schlafend über einem Buch und schnarchte ein kleines bisschen, als sie unsanft aus ihren Träumen gerissen wurde. Hermine stupste sie an und sagte freundlich "Hey Schlafmütze aufwachen! Es ist bereits 8 Uhr und Zaubertränke fängt gleich an! Snape wird es nicht begrüßen, wenn du zu spät kommst." Nun blickte auch Lavender, mit der sich Myra unterdessen auch einiger Maßen angefreundet hatte neben ihr und lächelte. Beide hatten ihre Umhänge bereits an und waren so zu sagen fertig, um runter in die Große Halle zum Frühstück zu gehen. Verlegen stand sie auf und nahm ihre Bücher "Geschichte der Zauberei im 19. Jahrhundert" mit in den Schlafsaal. Sie öffnete die Tür und was sie da sah ließ sie fast erstarren. Aber wie gesagt nur fast. Sie hatte die Tür wieder auf einen spalt zugezogen und linste nur noch durch eben diesen in das Zimmer. Vor Verblüffung war ihr ihre Federmappe runtergefallen und sie beugte sich runter um sie aufzuheben. Dabei stieß sie sich an der Türklinke, die sie unglücklicher Weise nicht beachtet hatte. "Autsch" sagte sie laut. Und schon kam aus dem Schlafsaal ein panisches Rascheln. *Oh nein! Das wollte ich doch gar nicht. Ich glaube, dass Ron jetzt für immer und ewig böse auf mich sein wird!!!* Ron? Richtig Sie hatte Ron in den Armen Parvati haltend in deren Bett liegen sehen. Myra wollte die beiden nicht wecken und hatte deshalb den Rückzug angetreten. Doch dummer Weise hatte Myras Kopf ja Bekanntschaft mit der Türklinke geschlossen. Ron nuschelte leise was und Parvati meinte nur flüsternd "Versteck dich unter der Bettdecke! Los mach schon!" Und wieder ein Rascheln. Myra räusperte sich laut und ging dann fröhlich pfeifend in den Saal. Parvati lag lächelnd, aber leicht verunsichert in ihrem Bett. "Guten Morgen" sagte sie schrill. "Guten Morgen" entgegnete ihr Myra freundlich. Und musste lächeln. Sie nickte mit den Kopf Richtung Bettdecke und Parvati nickte nur. Daraufhin setzte Myra eine freche Miene auf und verschwand mit ihren Umhang und der Uniform, die sie heute tragen wollte im Bad. *Meine Güte, was das Peinlich* sagte sie zu ihrem Spiegelbild. Schnell sprang sie in die Klamotten und schminkte sich noch ein wenig. Es war jetzt 8:15 Uhr und sie wusste, dass sie sich beeilen sollte. Trotzdem fing sie wieder laut an zu pfeifen, in der Hoffnung, dass Parvati ihre Zeichen richtig deutete. Dann öffnete Myra vorsichtig die Tür und späte in den Saal. Sie konnte keinen Ron entdecken und öffnete die Tür weiter. Nur Parvati, die sich selber gerade fertig machte zum frühstück fand sie vor. Sie lächelte schelmisch und wollte gerade den Saal verlassen, als sie Parvati etwas fragte: "Das behältst du doch für dich, oder?" sagte sie schüchtern. Myra drehte sich um und grinste ihr entgegen. "Wem sollte ich es denn erzählen?" "Niemanden. Nicht Harry und auch nicht ..." "Ja ja!" fiel ihr Myra ins Wort. "ich sage keiner Sterbens Seele ein Wort und schwöre es bei meinem Haupte." Parvati lächelte zufrieden und widmete sich wieder ihren Socken, als Myra neben ihr Bett trat und sich auf eben diesem niederließ. Sie sah Parvati nachdenklich an. "Seit wann seit ihr zusammen?" Parvati zog noch ihren zweiten Socken an, bevor sie antwortete. "Seit etwa zwei Monaten." Sie sah dabei nachdenklich aus dem Fenster. Doch schnell drehte sie sich wieder zu Myra. "Er ist so lieb. Am Anfang hat er nur von dir geschwärmt. Doch das ist jetzt schon wieder vorbei." Myra war erleichtert das zu hören. Dann brannte ihr noch eine Frage, die sie aber nicht so ganz traute zu stellen. Doch sie fasste allen Mut zusammen. "Und ... und küsst Ron ... denn gut?" sie sah schüchtern zu Boden, da sie dem Blick Parvatis, die sicherlich erstaunt dreinblicken würde, aus dem Weg zu gehen. "Ich weiß nicht. Ich würde sagen nicht nur gut, sondern genial." Mit diesen Worten schloss sie ihren Umhang und beide Mädchen gingen fröhlich in die Große Halle zum Frühstück.  
  
Myra nahm neben Ron platz, der nur nachdenklich in seinem Rührei rumstocherte. "Was ist los?" fragte sie hinterhältig. Sie war gespannt, was Ron wohl als Ausrede bringen würde. Doch er beachtete sie gar nicht sondern folgte Parvati mit den Augen, die sich ihm gegenüber setzte. Sie zwinkerte ihm zu und nahm sich dann ordentlich Bratkartoffeln. Daraufhin seufzte Ron leise und drehte sich zu Myra um. Diese sah ihn neugierig an und meinte nur "Ich habe ein bisschen Angst vor Snape, da er wohl meinte, dass er eine Arbeit über das herstellen eines Heiltrunks schreiben wolle." Mit diesen Worten erhob sich Ron und verließ die Halle. Nun fing Myra den Blick Harrys auf, der ihr gegenüber saß. Der zuckte nur mit den Schultern und biss herzhaft in sein Omelett. Myra geisterten noch lange wirre Gedanken durch den Kopf. Wieso gaben sich die beiden nur alle Mühe ihre "Affäre" (falls man das in diesem Fall so nennen kann, da es doch eher einer Beziehung glich) geheim zuhalten?! Und in dieser Stunde schwor sie, dass sie niemals eine Liebe versteckt halten würde, nur weil dumme Kommentare kommen könnten, oder weil andere neidisch sein könnten. In eben diesem Moment kam Draco Malfoy, der Blonde Junge aus dem Zug und der Kutsche in die Halle, mit seinen beiden Bodyguards Crabbe und Goyle. Myra sah ihm nachdenklich nach.  
  
Snape schmierte gerade etwas mit der trockenen Kreide an die Tafel. Die Gryffindors hatten gemeinsam mit den Slytherins Zaubertränke und das zwei Stunden lang. Für die Slytherins war es immer wahrlich ein Spaß, doch die Gryffindors mussten unter den dummen Bemerkungen Snapes immer sehr leiden. Steht's verloren sie in diesem Fach die meisten Punkte, da Snape als Hauslehrer von Slytherin nur seine eigenen Schüler bevorzugte. Myra war dabei das Geschmiere, was sich Snapes Schrift schimpfe, von der Tafel abzuschreiben, als ihr plötzlich ihr Kessel überkochte, der direkt vor ihrer Nase stand. Es gab ein mächtiges Zischen, als der darin enthaltene Wärmetrunk auf das Papier tropfte. Alle Köpfe wandten sich zu ihr um, auch der Malfoys, der nun hämisch grinste. Snape fuhr herum und nahm den Übeltäter, in dem Fall Myra sofort in Augenschein. Langsam und mit einer Art "Vorfreude" auf dem Gesicht lief er auf Myra zu. "Mrs. Williams. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass sie so viele Zutaten haben, dass sie diese gleich zum Fenster herauswerfen können." Er machte eine Pause und die Slytherins wieherten vor lachen. "nun, wissen sie denn, was eine Afrodillenwurzel eigentlich so kostet?" Myra sah schüchtern, aber auch wütend zu ihrem Lehrer hinauf und wünschte sich mit aller Kraft, dass er auf der stelle Tod umfallen würde. Doch wie so vieles im Leben geschah dies leider nicht. So peinigte Snape sie weiter. "Der Preis wäre sicherlich genauso hoch, wie der für ihre Haare, die sich gerade feuerrot färben. Das ganze hier ist ihnen doch nicht etwa peinlich, oder?" Wieder machte er eine Pause. Er funkelte sie herausfordernd an und sie hielt seinem Blick stand. "Wenn sie glauben, dass sie diesen Trank so gut gebraut haben, warum kochen sie ihn nicht einmal vor der Klasse vor?" Myra bewegte sich nicht. Sie wusste nicht, ob das gut oder schlecht war für sie. Doch sie hatte definitiv keine Lust sich vor der ganzen Klasse bloß stellen zu lassen. Ron und Harry, die beide hinter ihr saßen flüsterten ihr ins Ohr "Mach es lieber nicht. Er wird dich nicht in ruhe lassen" "Mr. Weasley ich habe sie nicht um ihre Meinung gefragt. Und im Übrigen, wer interessiert sich schon für die Meinung eines zweitklassigen Zauberers?" Ron wäre Snape am liebsten an die Gurgel gesprungen, doch er wurde von Harry zurück gehalten, der Snape nun ebenfalls wütend ansah. "Was ist nun Mrs. Williams?! Sind sie etwa zu feige?´" Myra machte keinen Mucks. Keinen kleinen Atemzug. "Sie haben doch nicht etwa Angst?!" witzelte Snape und nun sah sie Malfoy hinterhältig grinsen. Myra war so sauer, wie noch nie in ihrem Leben. Snape drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und sprach im ruhigen ton weiter. "Dies meine lieben Schüler ist also eine stolze Gryffindor, die sich noch nicht einmal traut hier vor der Klasse einen Trank zu brauen." Die Slytherins lagen fast unter den Tischen, so doll mussten sie lachen. Allen voran Malfoy. Dieser hob jedoch sogleich seine Hand. "Professor? Vielleicht hat sie keine Angst. Nur sie weiß eventuell mit Sicherheit, dass sie den Trank ohne die Hilfe von Granger nicht zu Stande bringen würde." Myra wurde käsebleich. Wie konnte Malfoy es wagen Hermine mit darein zu ziehen?! Snapes Augen blieben nun auf Hermine ruhen. Diese sah entrüstet auf ihr Blatt. "Danke Mr. Malfoy. Vielleicht haben sie recht. 10 Punkte für Slytherin und 15 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor." "Warum?" Platze Seamus heraus, der ebenfalls mit Myra in einer Klasse war und zu den Gryffindors zählte. "Wegen Arbeitsverweigerung und nochmals 5 Punkte Abzug, wegen unerlaubten Sprechens im Unterricht. Passen sie bloß auf, meine lieben Gryffindors, dass sie nicht noch 10 Punkte Abzug wegen Störung des Unterrichts erhalten, für Jeden." Die Slytherin waren zufrieden. Die Gryffindors waren mehr als nur wütend. Jeder von ihnen hatte heimlich am liebsten einen Fluch auf Snape losgelassen, doch sie konnten sich keinen Fehltritt mehr erlauben. Sie würden sonst womöglich den Hauspokal nie wieder sehen. "Was ist nun Mrs. Williams? Bereiten sie den Trank vor. SOFORT!" brüllte Snape und seine ölige Stimme halte an den Wänden wieder. Myras Haare hatten die Farbe des Hogwartsexpresses angenommen und sie fand nun endlich ihre Sprache wieder. "Hören sie auf damit." Zischte sie bedrohlich in die Richtung Snapes. "Was haben sie gesagt?" fragte Snape gelassen und zugleich lauernd. Hermine packte Myra am Arm, weil sie Schreckliches befürchtete. "Ich sagte hören sie auf damit!" wiederholte Myra. Die Blicke ihrer Mitschüler wanderten im Wechsel zu ihr und wieder zu Snape. Ron und Harry starrten Myra verblüfft an und Parvati hielt es nicht mehr aus und sagte laut "Los zeig's ihm!" Snape wirbelte herum. "Klappe Patil! 25 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor!" bellte er. "Lassen sie Sie auf der Stelle zufrieden, sie ...." sie konnte kein Wort finden, was Snape besser beschrieb. " ... SCHEUSAL!!!" Snape funkelte sie an und meinte gelassen "Nun gut. Nochmals 50 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor. BRAUEN SIE JETZT DEN TRANK MRS. WILLIAMS!!!" "Nein!" weigerte sich Myra. "Sie haben uns genug gedemütigt Prof. Snape! Nicht noch länger!" Myra war unterdessen aufgesprungen und war richtig sauer. "So? Sie drohen mir? Interessant. Was glauben sie könnten sie mir tun ohne von der Schule verwiesen zu werden?" Myra wurde bleich. Bleicher noch, als Malfoy es je gewesen war. Daran hatte sie noch gar nicht gedacht. Aber sie wollte nicht von hier weg. Nur sie wollte genauso wenig, dass Snape weiterhin seine Launen an den Gryffindors ausließ und so ließ Myra sich runter auf ihren Stuhl plumpsen. Snape lachte leise. Die Slytherins ebenfalls. Die Gryffindors warfen ihr schüchterne Blicke zu, die ihr sagten *Du hast es versucht ....* Snape setzte gerade an und kritisierte die Arbeit Nevilles, der den Zaubertrankunterricht eh hasste, da Snape ihn immer auf dem Kicker hatte, da brannten bei Myra die Sicherungen durch. "Lassen sie ihn sofort in Frieden." Snape hatte gerade noch Zeit sich Myra zuzuwenden, als auch schon ein riesiges Glas mit einer eingelegten Ratte ("Mobiliarmus!") genau auf seinen Kopf zuflog und diesen traf. Snape fiel auf den kalten Steinboden, bewusstlos. Die Schüler sprangen auf um zu schauen, aber keiner, nicht einmal ein Slytherin machte Anstalten Snape zu helfen. Die Gryffindors lachten leise und die Slytherins gaben nur Kommentare ab, wie "Ha, jetzt fliegt sie endgültig." Hermine sah Myra entgeistert an. "Wie konntest du .. ?" "Er hat es verdient!" gab Myra wütend zurück und setzte sich. Und schon stand (zu aller Schüler Entsetzen) Snape wieder auf den Beinen. "Interessant, wer einen Hilft, wenn man mal in Not ist." Blökte er. "30 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, für unterlassene Hilfeleistung!" Myra spürte wieder Zorn in sich brodeln. "Und sie Mrs. Williams, sie bekommen eine Strafarbeit. Kommen sie nach der Stunde zu mir!" schrei Snape und der Unterricht verlief weiter so, als wenn nichts gewesen wäre.  
  
Die Strafarbeit für Myra war besonders fies. Sie sollte den Kerker schrubben. Und das Mitten im Winter. Myra wusste nicht, wie sie das anstellen sollte, ohne dass der gewischte Boden sogleich gefror und ahnungslose Schüler darauf ausrutschten. "Das ist ihr Problem!" sagte Snape hämisch und damit verließ Myra das Büro. Sie lief den Kerker entlang und schließlich ging ihr Temperament, was sie in der Zeit, die sie schon in Hogwarts war, wiedergefunden hatte, raus. Sie schleuderte voller Wucht eine Phiole voll Zink gegen die Wand klatschen und verfehlte nur knapp eine daneben stehende Person.  
  
Tja, wer könnte das sein? Ich sage nix mehr. Ich jedenfalls hoffe, dass dieses Kapitel, was ja nun doch um einiges "spannender" ist als die bisherigen Kapitel wenigstens ein bisschen verständlich ist, da ich irgendwie manchmal denke ich zumindest Mist gebaut habe. Sagt mir eure Meinung dazu. Bye bye, die Levilotte 


	6. Nachtausflüge

Kapitel 6  
  
Myra sah erschrocken auf, da sie ja nicht vorhatte jemanden mit diesem Wutausbruch zu verletzen. Doch sie hätte am liebsten noch eine Flasche auf genau diese Person geworfen, als sie entdeckte, um wen es sich handelte. Vor ihr stand grinsend Draco Malfoy, der sie wohl schon länger beobachtete hatte. "Na, Wer wird denn gleich so wütend sein?" fragte er gemein. Myra wollte gar nicht reagieren, doch sie konnte nicht Drumherum und musste ihn einfach böse und auch ein bisschen entsetzt über seine Arroganz anstarren. Diesem schien dies nicht zu entgehen und er lächelte. Es war ein fieses und gemeines, hinterhältiges Lächeln. Eben das, was man von Malfoy erwartete. Myra machte das alles noch wütender. "Verschwinde!" zischte sie im vorbei gehen noch, doch Malfoy ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken. "Oh, warum bist du heute nur so aggressiv. Ich meine das was du dir da in Zaubertränke geleistet hast ..." er schürzte die Lippen und sah sie Kopfschüttelnd an. Myra drehte sich um und funkelte ihn böse aus ihren grünen Augen heraus an. "Verschwinde, oder dir wird etwas schreckliches passieren." Fauchte sie. "Und was soll das bitte sein?" "Das wirst du dann schon sehen" Myra wusste in dem Moment nicht, was sie hätte machen können, um Malfoy los zu werden. Sie wusste auch nicht, wie sie sich gegen den mindestens 10 cm größeren Jungen wehren sollte. Sie wollte nur nicht schon wieder vor aller Auge gedemütigt werden und aus diesem Grund hielt sie auch den Blickkontakt mit ihm. Malfoy fiel dies sofort auf und er witzelte weiter. "Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du sprechen kannst. Wie kommt es? Hat Potter dich etwa so verzaubert?" "Lass Harry daraus!" "Harry? Oh verstehe. Ihr seit euch wohl schon näher gekommen, was?" *was redet er da? Weiß er von dem Kuss?* Myra fand das sehr unrealistisch. Sie runzelte die Stirn. Malfoy schien das zu belustigen. Schließlich hatte er Myra mächtig aus dem Konzept gebracht. Er musste einfach grinsen. "Aber eigentlich sollte sich Potter vorsehen, schließlich bist du auch kein reines Blut. Doch Schlammblut ist für dich nicht das richtige Wort." Myra war erschrocken über Malfoys Bemerkungen. "Die Granger, dieses Schlammblut, sollte auch mal ihr Fett wegkriegen. Aber dafür werde ich sorgen." Ein schelmischer Gesichtsaudruck machte sich bei Malfoy breit. Myra war so wütend, dass sie sich sicher war, dass ihre Haare noch röter als die in Zaubertränke sein mussten. Malfoy blickte sie an und wartete. Doch Myra reagierte scheinbar nicht ganz so, wie er sich das erhofft hatte. "Malfoy. Ich will dich nur ungern beleidigen, aber deine Sprüche sind mehr als nur Geschmacklos. Du und deine Arroganz. Irgendwann bekommst du mal so richtig eins auf die Nase und sie wird nicht so schnell heilen, das verspreche ich dir." Rief sie ihm entgegen. Malfoy, leicht irritiert, verlor kurzer Hand den Faden, schien ihn aber sofort wieder zufinden und sein boshaftes Lächeln erschien abermals auf seinem spitzem Gesicht. Seine silbergrauen Augen blickten in die grünen Myras, die das in ihrer Wut gar nicht bemerkte. "Wenn ich dir sagen würde, was man mit dir und deiner Schüchternheit mal machen müsste, so würdest du sicherlich aus allen Wolken fallen." Sagte er fies. Myras Geduldsfaden verabschiedete sich nun endgültig und sie stürzte sich auf Malfoy mit den Worten "Du widerliches Ar*******!!!" Malfoy total überrascht schaffte es nicht mehr sich zur Seite zuwerfen und bekam somit Myras ganzes Körpergewicht, was nicht gerade sehr viel war, da sie ziemlich dünn ist, in die Magengegend. Doch schnell erholte sich der Slytherin von diesem Schock und versuchte sich aufzurichten, was gar nicht so einfach war, da Myra sich auf ihn gesetzt hatte und damit seine Beine blockierte. Sie hielt seine Arme fest. "Na, was ist das für ein Gefühl auch mal auf dem Boden zu liegen Malfoy?!" grinste Myra hinterhältig. Blitzschnell drehte sich Malfoy um und schaffte er irgendwie sich aus der Klammer Myras zu befreien und nun lag sie auf dem Boden und konnte sich nicht wehren. "Ich weiß es nicht, doch sag du es mir doch!" raunzte Draco ihr entgegen. Myra spürte, dass sie dem Jungen, durch sein vieles Quidditchtraining kräftemäßig unterlegen war und eigentlich hätte aufgeben sollen. Doch dazu war jetzt keine Zeit. Das Karatetraining, was sie früher einmal regelmäßig betrieben hatte zahlte sich nun aus und sie schleuderte Malfoy im hohen Bogen von sich runter. Dieser landete unsanft auf dem Rücken, doch stand er in Windeseile wieder auf. Myra stand ihm gegenüber und sah ihn böse an. Dann attackierte Malfoy Myra und sie schaffte es noch einen Schritt nach hinten auszuweichen, bevor sie Malfoy mit zu Boden riss. Nun lagen sie aufeinander und Malfoy wollte gerade wieder einen fiesen Spruch ablassen, als er auch schon ausholte und sein Faust beinahe (wirklich nur beinahe) gegen ihren Wangenknochen rauschen ließ. "Mädchen schlägt man nicht!" murmelte er. Sie sah ihn erschöpft an. Sie hatte gegen diesen Blonden Schönling wirklich keine Chance. Malfoy sah nun in Myras Augen und sah ihn ihnen Angst und Unsicherheit. Ihre Augen waren schön. Grün und schön. Sie strahlten Wärme aus und Malfoy wollte am liebsten noch viel länger in sie hinein blicken. *was denke ich da nur ... du bist ein Slytherin und ein Malfoy noch dazu! Reiß dich zusammen!*. Myra gab auf und ließ die Arme kraftlos sinken. Egal was Malfoy nun mit ihr veranstaltete. Sie hatte keine Kraft mehr um sich noch länger zu wehren. Sie würde es hoffentlich überleben. Doch Malfoy ließ plötzlich die Faust sinken und stieg schnell von ihr herunter, so dass sie wieder normal atmen konnte. *Mensch ist der schwer gewesen* dachte Myra als sie nach Luft schnappte. Malfoy stand wie betäubt da und starrte sie noch an, wie sie da hilflos auf dem Boden lag. *wieso denke ich so? Wieso hasse ich sie nicht einfach?* Er war verwirrt und dem entsprechend sah er auch aus. Myra gefiel dieser Ausdruck auf Malfoys Gesicht. Er machte ihn noch viel attraktiver, als er ohnehin schon war. Sie ertappte sich, wie sie einen ihrer Erzfeinde zulächelte und wollte sich dafür schon Ohrfeigen, als Malfoy schlagartig die Flucht ergriff. Myra war total durcheinander. Warum hatte er plötzlich aufgegeben? Sie stand auf klopfte sich ihre Sachen ab, die total vollgestaubt waren und hier und da einen Riss aufwiesen. Sie sah Malfoy noch lange nach, obwohl er schon gar nicht mehr zu sehen war. Sie verstand die Welt nicht mehr.  
  
"Wie siehst du denn aus? Total zerzaust und deine Klamotten!" So empfing man Myra im Gemeinschaftsraum. "War das Snape?" fragte Ginny, die kleinere Schwester von Ron, mit der sich Myra ausgezeichnet verstand. "Nein" entgegnete Myra müde. "Es war Malfoy." "WWWAAASSS?????" Kam es nicht nur aus dem Mund von Hermine, Ron und Harry, sondern noch vom halben Gemeinschaftsraum. Alle Blicke ruhten auf Myra, die nun rot wurde und am liebsten sofort auf der Stelle unsichtbar werden wollte. "Er ... Er hat mich geschubst" log Myra mit Absicht. "Und ich bin eben doof hingefallen." "Was hat er noch gemacht?" Ron war so erzürnt, dass er am liebsten sofort zu Malfoy gerannt wäre und ihn gestellt hätte. "Er hat mir aufgeholfen" log Myra weiter und verkreuzte heimlich den Zeigefinger und den Mittelfinger in ihrer Umhangtasche. "Das war sicher mit Absicht. Ich werde ihn morgen ...." "Ron. Myra braucht keinen Bodyguard." Sagte Parvati beruhigend. Daraufhin ließ Ron seine Faust, die er so eben in einer wüsten Geste gehoben hatte, wieder sinken und sah Myra an. Diese lächelte ihm erschöpft entgegen. "Ich gehe dann in mein Bett. Ich bin total kaputt." Sagte sie wahrheitsgemäß und verließ die Runde.  
  
Leise öffnete Myra die Tür zu dem Mädchenschlafsaal, als wenn sie vermutete, dass bereits einer ihrer Mitbewohnerrinnen bereits schlafen wolle. Es war stock duster in dem Saal und sie griff in ihren Umhang, um den Zauberstab heraus zu holen. Überraschen stellte sie fest, dass ihre Tasche ein Loch hatte und belustigt darüber starrte sie auf ihren Zeigefinger, der an der Seite des Umhangs zum Vorschein kam. "Lumos" murmelte sie Leise und sofort erleuchtete die Spitze ihres Zauberstabs, den sie mit der rechten Hand ausgestreckt hatte. Das Licht blendete Myra zu beginn, doch ihre Augen gewöhnten sich schnell daran und nach ein zweimal Blinzeln konnte sie ihren Schatten an der Wand ausmachen. Schnell schlich sie zu ihrem Bett und holte den dunkelblauen Pyjama hervor. Anschließend griff sie nach ihrem großen Badehandtuch und ihre Hausschlappen und lief in das schöne beheizte Bad. Jetzt erst war es ihr aufgefallen. Natürlich hatte sie es schon des öfteren in Anspruch genommen, doch nie war ihr wirklich bewusst, was für einen Vorteil dieses Badezimmer doch bot. Sie ließ Wasser in die blitzblanke Badewanne laufen und entkleidete sich. Mit einem leisen Platsch setzte sie sich in die Wanne und genoss die Wärme, die sie nun von allen Seiten umschloss. Der Schaum stieg immer höher, bis nur noch Myras Kopf zu sehen war. Sie dachte angestrengt nach. *Warum hat Draco ... nein Malfoy ... sich so plötzlich aus dem Staub gemacht? Habe ich ihm etwas getan?* Myra schüttelte sachte den Kopf und folgte weiter ihren Gedanken. Sie stellte sich Malfoy vor ihrem inneren Auge vor, wie er sie anlächelte. *Diese schönen Augen, die so oft hinterhältig und listig aussehen und doch so lieb. Seine Haare und seine Bewegungen können so stark und kräftig sein und doch wieder sanft und klein. .... Was rede .. nein denke ich da überhaupt???* ermahnte sich Myra selber als sie erkannte, dass sie heimlich angefangen hatte mit lächeln. Es musste sehr lustig ausgesehen haben, wie sie da so friedlich lächelnd in der Badewanne lag als ob sie keiner Fliege was zu leide tun könnte. Immer noch stellte sie sic Malfoy vor. Doch mit einem Mal erschrak sie, als ob sie sich so eben an einer heißen Herdplatte die Hand verbrannt hätte. Das "Malfoygesicht" hatte hämisch und hinterhältig angefangen zu grinsen. Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Sie fühlte sich in diesem Moment sehr beobachtet, als wenn jemand hinter dem Spiegel stand und sie sah, aber sie konnte ihn nicht sehen. Oder durch das Schlüsselloch. Ihre Fantasie ging wieder mit ihr durch und sie beschloss es für heute mit dem Baden sein zu lasen, griff ihr Handtuch und wickelte sich darin ein. Schnell zog sie ihren Pyjama an und ließ das Wasser ablaufen. Ein wenig fröstelnd trat sie in den Schlafsaal und legte sich auch sogleich in ihr schönes warmes Bett, was so weich und kuschelig war, dass sie sofort einnickte. Sie bekam nicht mehr mit, wie die anderen ins Zimmer traten, sich noch lauthals wunderten, wieso Myra schon so früh hatte schlafen wollen und schließlich selber in ihre Betten schlüpften. Hermine hatte noch ein wenig gelesen und machte erst später das Licht aus. Lavender und Parvati schliefen, so schien es zumindest, schnell ein und Hermine tat es ihnen gleich. Myra wachte erst in tiefer Nacht wieder auf. Sie wollte die Augen noch geschlossen halten und lauschte. Von Hermine kam nur ein regelmäßiges Atmen herüber und Lavender, die sonst eigentlich immer leise schnarchte war auch schon recht ruhig. Von Parvatis Seite kam kein Mucks. *Vielleicht liegt sie unter der Decke, so dass ich sie nicht hören kann* philosophierte Myra. "Wie spät ist es?" murmelte Myra leise und schlaftrunken. "Was?" kam es leise und noch viel verschlafener von Lavenders Seite zurück. Myra hielt sichtlich überrascht die Luft an und wartete. Darauf, dass Levander wieder einschlief und dachte, dass sie sich geirrt hatte. Nach einer ganzen Weile versuchte sie leise aufzustehen. Ihre Decke raschelte jedoch s laut, dass sie befürchtete die anderen drei aufzuwecken. Doch sie schliefen tief und fest weiter und Myra schlich durch das Zimmer. Sie sah an der Tür angelangt noch einmal zu allen drei Betten herüber und bemerkte nun, warum kein Laut von Parvati zu hören war. Sie lag gar nicht mehr in ihrem Bett. Die Decke war aufgeschlagen und das Kissen lag unten. *Vielleicht ist sie im Bad* dachte sich Myra und sah sofort zur Badezimmertür herüber. Doch unter der Tür war kein Lichtschein und auch so kein Geräusch zu hören. *Eventuell hatte sie Hunger und ist in die Küche gegangen.* Schließlich zuckte Myra mit den Schultern und ging aus dem Saal.  
  
Ihr kam eine angenehme Wärme entgegen. Im Gemeinschaftsraum wurde immer geheizt. Es war schon eher dämmrig, da das Kaminfeuer scheinbar schon fast erloschen war. Myra wollte gerade die Wendeltreppe hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum steigen, als sie ein Rascheln vernahm und Inne hielt. Vorsichtig lugte sie um die Ecke und konnte im Schatten des Kamins zwei ihr wohl bekannte Schatten sehen Einer davon gehörte Parvati. Der andere ... sie war sich nicht sicher. Doch es kam ihr so vor wie .... Ron. Ja es war Ron. Myra lief rot an und sie wäre am liebsten wieder umgedreht. Sie wollte die beiden wirklich nicht stören. Außerdem wäre es sowohl Ron und Parvati peinlich gewesen als auch ihr. Doch sie konnte nicht zurück. Sie wusste, dass sie Lavender nur aus dem Schlaf reißen würde und Hermine sicherlich auch. So beschloss sie ganz leise und heimlich den Raum zu verlassen und Parvati und Ron gar nicht erst eine Chance geben würde sie zu entdecken. Am Fuße der Wendeltreppe hielt sie nochmals inne. Mittlerweile war von dem Sessel am Kamin, in dem sich laut dem Schatten Parvati und Ron eng umschlungen hatten, ein kleines regelmäßiges Stöhnen zu hören. Myra wollte sich am liebsten die Ohren zuhalten, denn das war nun eine Sache, die nur Ron und Parvati etwas anging. Leise huschte sie von ihrem Versteck hinter einen der Sessel. Sie war den beiden nun unheimlich nahe und mit Sicherheit könnten sie sie entdecken. Doch sie waren (hoffentlich) zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt. Nun war kein Sessel mehr zwischen ihr und dem Portraitloch und Myra wusste, das dies der schwierigste Teil ihrer Mission Impossible sein würde. Sie wartete noch einen Augenblick und kroch schließlich auf allen Vieren genau im Zeitpunkt eines kleinen Seufzers los. Bis jetzt lief alles bestens, als sie plötzlich an einer Teppichkante hängen blieb und sich der Länge nach hinlegte. *Das mussten sie ja wohl gehört haben!* fluchte Myra innerlich und ihr war klar, dass sie recht hatte mit ihrer Vermutung. Die Geräusche waren leiser geworden und schließlich hatten sie ganz aufgehört. Schüchtern und so rot wie eine Tomate stand sie auf und drehte sich um in Richtung Kamin. Schüchtern und verängstigt sagte sie zaghaft "Hallo?!"  
  
Oh weja. Was Ron und Parvati da wohl böses gemacht haben gg Nein. Es ist und ich verspreche es nichts schlimmes. Und im Übrigen wurde es mal Zeit für die beiden, dass sie zu einander stehen, da sie das ganze Spielchen ja doch schon recht lange betreiben und nun gut. 


	7. Peinlich peilich

Kapitel 7  
  
Leise knisterte das Kaminfeuer, was langsam abklang, im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Es war angenehm warm und die Bilder, die von berühmten Helden an der Wand hingen, waren entweder verlassen oder es schliefen die Inwohner darin. Die Schatten an den Wänden, die durch das Feuer entstanden waren wurden immer größer und sahen bedrohlich aus, doch das rot, womit der Raum hauptsächlich dekoriert war, nahm ihnen die Boshaftigkeit. Dieser Raum war einer der gemütlichsten im ganzen Schloss. Trotzdem stand Myra mit einem merkwürdigem Gefühl vor dem Kamin und sah etwas peinlich berührt in einen der Ohrensessel nahe dem Kamin. In dem Sessel lagen Ron und Parvati, die sie genauso verdutzt und errötet ansahen, wie sie die beiden. Ron richtete sich auf und sein Blick ruhte auf dem Boden. Er hatte das Gefühl sich noch nie so schrecklich gefühlt zu haben, wie in diesem Moment. Parvati hingegen, die jetzt erst einmal ihre Sachen wieder richten musste, lächelte Myra entgeistert entgegen. Ron fand als erstes seine Sprache wieder und fragte leise "Seit wann bist du schon hier?" Er sah sie verunsichert von unten herab an. "Ähm .... ich wollte euch gar nicht stören, ehrlich! Ihr müsst mir glauben!" Myra redete sehr schnell, da ihr diese Situation doch recht unangenehm war. "Ist schon okay." Sagte Parvati schließlich und ergriff die Hand Rons um ihn zu beruhigen. "Du sagst doch keinem was, oder?" sagte sie ernst. "Nein. Darauf würde ich nie kommen." Gab Myra schnell entgegen. "ich werde jetzt auch am besten gehen und lasse euch hier ... alleine." Und mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und verschwand durch das Portraitloch, ohne auf die Blicke Parvatis oder Rons zu achten. Draußen angekommen blieb sie erschöpft stehen. *Meine Güte. Das war ja peinlich. Warum können sie sich dazu nicht in einen anderen Raum zurück ziehen?!* Myra wusste im gleichen Moment, wie sie das gedacht hatte, dass es eigentlich unmöglich war in einen anderen Raum zu gehen, da man hier nirgendwo so richtig seine Ruhe hatte. Schließlich ging Myra schnurstracks durch die dunklen Gänge, immer auf der Hut vor Mrs. Noris, der Katze von Filch. Doch sie kam nicht und so konnte Myra raus an den See gehen, ohne Komplikationen.  
  
Verträumt lag er da. Im Mondlicht schimmernd sah er richtig harmlos aus und man hätte nie vermutet, dass es in diesen Gewässern vielleicht so etwas wie einen Riesenkraker oder Kapaas gäbe. Kein Lüftchen regte sich und kein Vogel zwitscherte. Gelegentlich flogen ein paar Eulen über Myra Kopf hinweg direkt in die Eulerei. Myra war noch nie dort gewesen. Und nun war sie schon fast ein halbes Jahr hier. Sie überlegte, ob sie über die Weihnachtsferien vielleicht nach Hause fahren sollte, da Prof. McGonagall in ihrer letzten Stunde einen Zettel hatte rumgehen lassen, auf dem man sich eintragen sollte, wenn man über die Ferien in Hogwarts bleiben wolle. Myra hatte um "Bedenkzeit" gebeten und McGonagall hatte ihr zugestimmt. Bis morgen sollte sie sich also entscheiden. Ihre Gedanken waren weit weg. In Amerika, wo sie einst ein so friedliches Leben geführt hatte. Und jetzt musste sie bei einer alten Schreckschraube hausen, die ihr jegliche Aktivitäten und Ausflüge verbot. Für Myra war es schon ein Wunder gewesen, dass sie überhaupt zugelassen hat, dass sie hierher nach Hogwarts gehen durfte. Myra hatte die Theorie, dass sie das vielleicht nur getan hat, um sie los zu werden. Das verträumte Mädchen wurde unwirsch aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als sie die Schritte und das leise, flache Atmen eines zweiten Lebewesen war nahm. Sie hielt die Luft an und wartete auf ein neues Geräusch. Doch es war still. *Vielleicht habe ich mich auch geirrt. .... nein, dass kann nicht sein! Das waren eindeutig Schritte!! Vielleicht war es ... FILCH! Er hat mich entdeckt! Oh nein!* Langsam stand Myra vorsichtig auf um so wenig Lärm wie möglich zu machen. Nun sah sie sich schüchtern um und entdeckte nichts. Keinen Schatten, kein Geräusch, einfach nichts. Hatte sie sich wirklich geirrt? Sie blieb noch eine Weile stehen, bis ..... da, es war schon wieder ein Rascheln zu vernehmen! Nun wollte Myra wissen, wer sich da hinter den Bäumen und Büschen versteckte und ging vorsichtig einen Schritt darauf zu. Nun fragte sie zögerlich "Ist da wer?" Doch sie hätte sich die Antwort bereits denken können. Wieder war einige Zeit nichts zu hören. Schließlich fragte Myra etwas energischer "Komm raus! Ich weiß, dass da irgendwer ist. Stell dich!" sie wusste selbst, dass sie im Falle eines Falles nichts machen hätte können, da sie hier im Nachthemd und mit Hausschuhen und ohne Zauberstab am See von Hogwarts stand und sich höchstwahrscheinlich mit einem anderen Zauberer unterhielt, oder viel mehr beobachten lies, der sie im Nu hätte wegpusten können. Doch wieder kam keine Antwort. Myra blieb wie versteinert stehen und lauschte in die Nacht, als zu ihrer Überraschung das Geräusch näher zu kommen schien. Schließlich konnte sie im fahlen Licht der Sterne und des Mondes einen Umhang ausmachen und eine Gestalt, die in diesem direkt auf sie zulief. Sie konnte nicht sagen, ob es sich um einen Jungen oder ein Mädchen handelte und erst, als die Person noch ungefähr 10 Meter Abstand zu Myra hatte erkannte sie um wen es sich ihr gegenüber handelte. "Du?" fragte sie ungläubig. "Ja ich." Gab die andere Person kühl zurück. "Was machst du so spät oder besser gesagt so früh schon hier draußen?" Myra war überrascht, dass nicht die einzige war, die nicht schlafen konnte. "Das selbe könnte ich dich fragen" entgegnete man Myra. Diese starrte die andere Peron immer noch prüfend an und beschloss dann erst einmal nichts mehr zu fragen. Also setzte sie sich wieder an den See. Die andere Person tat es ihr gleich und setzte sich zur Rechten von ihr. Es entstand ein Schweigen, in dem jeder der beiden seinen Gedanken nachhing. Dieses wurde von Myra gebrochen. "Ich bin hier, weil ich nicht mehr schlafen konnte. Mir gingen wüste Gedanken durch den Kopf, weißt du?" sie sah der anderen Person ins Gesicht. "Was?" fragte diese wirr. "Du hast mich doch gefragt, warum ich hier draußen bin, Malfoy!" Ja, es war Malfoy und zugegebener Maßen wollte Myra gerade ihn am liebsten wiedersehen. Sie war etwas durcheinander und konnte ihre Gedanken nun wirklich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle bringen. *Er sieht so süß aus, wie das Mondlicht sein zartes Gesicht anstrahlt und wie seine Augen glitzern. Einfach herrlich. Und sein Umhang. Er steht ihm so gut. Wenn er nur wüsste .... was denke ich da schon wieder?? Myra hör auf damit!* mahnte sie sich selber und Malfoy, der sie beobachtete hatte musste plötzlich schmunzeln. "Was ist mit dir los? Warum bist du wach und nicht in deinem Bett, wo ein ... Slytherin eigentlich hingehören sollte?" sagte sie schnell, um von sich abzulenken. Malfoy gab keine Antwort, sondern starrte nur verlegen zum Mond. Schließlich sagte er "Aus den selben Gründen wie du. Ich habe auch über vieles nachgedacht und habe endlich einen Entschluss gefasst" "Wirklich? Welchen? Was ist dein Problem?" platzte es aus Myra heraus und sie spürte, wie ihr die Röte ins Gesicht stieg, weil sie wiedereinmal zu aufdringlich geworden war. Malfoy lächelte sie erstaunt an. Nichts war mehr von seinem Machogehabe übrig und keine Häme oder Tücke lag in seinem Blick. Man hätte meinen können, dass er keiner Fliege etwas zu leide tun könnte, so wie er sie jetzt ansah. Auf der einen Seite fand Myra das sehr komisch, doch auf der anderen Seite gefiel es ihr. Sie ertappte sich selbst, wie sie ihn ebenfalls anlächelte. "Ich denke, dass ich es tun werde" sagte Malfoy und blickte tief in Myras schöne grüne Augen. Sein Blick verlor sich darin und Myra kam es vor, als wenn sie in die Augen eines liebenswerten kleinen schüchternen Jungens blickte, der sich nur hinter einer großen weißen und harten Fassade versteckte. Myra wusste, dass Malfoy ihre Frage erahnen konnte, deshalb fragte sie erst gar nicht, was er damit meinte. Malfoy lächelte sie noch immer an. Er wusste, dass es eigentlich verboten sein musste und dass er das, was er vorhatte zu tun eigentlich gegen alle Prinzipien und Regeln verstoßen würde, denen er je gefolgt ist. Er wusste, dass es verrückt war und er wusste auch, dass er damit mehr als nur seinen Ruf in Gefahr brachte. Doch er tat es. Malfoy setzte sich auf und streichelte vorsichtig Myras Gesicht. Diese lies das zu und sah immer noch in seine silbergrauen Augen. Malfoys Hand kam Myras Lippen erstaunlich nahe, bis er diese schließlich zärtlich streichelte. Immer noch schauten sich beide tief in die Augen und Myra verlor sich in denen Malfoys. Und so kam Malfoys lächelndes Gesicht Myras immer näher. Sie wusste was nun kommen würde und schloss die Augen. Seine Lippen trafen die ihren und es war ein angenehmes Gefühl. Nicht so, wie sie gedacht hätte. Seine Lippen waren unheimlich zart und weich und vor allem warm. Sie hätte nicht gedacht, dass ein sonst so kalter und hinterhältiger Mensch solch warme Lippen hatte. Sie erwiderte den Kuss. Beide genossen diesen Augenblick und Myra fühlte sich einfach nur glücklich. In ihrer Magengegend machte sich ein angenehmes Gefühl breit, wie ein Schwarm Schmetterlinge, der in Aufruht gebracht wurde. Er empfand genauso. Er spürte die Unsicherheit in dem Kuss Myras und wollte ihr am liebsten sagen, dass sie keine Angst haben bräuchte. Schließlich begannen ihre Zungen zärtlich miteinander zu spielen. Myra hätte nie gedacht, dass sie ihren ersten Kuss von Malfoy, dem Slytherin, den sie eigentlich am meisten verachtete und verabscheute bekommen würde, doch sie war einfach nur überrascht und glücklich. Später trennten sich ihre Lippen wieder voneinander und sie sahen sich noch immer tief in die Augen. Malfoys Augen waren nun ganz anders. Sie waren nicht mehr so kalt, sondern warm und hatten einen gewissen Reiz an sich. Malfoy beobachtete, wie Myra auf den Kuss reagieren würde. Sie sah verunsichert aus. Zärtlich nahm er ihre Hand und streichelte sie. Myra sah erst auf die Hand Malfoys und dann wieder in seine Augen. Vorsichtig öffnete sie den Mund. "Wofür war der denn?" fragte sie erstaunlich kühl, obwohl sie das gar nicht wollte. Malfoy, von dieser Frage leicht irritiert sah sie verdutzt an. "Nun weißt du ..." er stockte. Er wusste nicht, wie er ihr sagen sollte was er eigentlich in diesem Moment für sie empfand und dass er sie seit ihrem kleinen Duell im Kerker nicht mehr vergessen konnte. Dass er wegen ihr die ganze Nacht wach war und dass er sie niemals hätte küssen dürfen, es jedoch trotzdem tat. Er wurde rot und sah verlegen auf das Gras, was rings um die beiden war. Myra spürte, dass sie eben etwas in Malfoy zum zweifeln gebracht hatte und streichelte ihm liebevoll den Unterarm. "Ist schon okay. War eine dumme Frage" sagte sie zögerlich. Sie lehnte sich an ihn. Beide spürten, dass sie endlich jemanden gefunden hatten, der zu ihm passte und dass sie endlich nicht mehr alleine durch die kalte und dunkle Welt gehen mussten, sondern einen Pfosten hatten, auf den sie sich stützen konnten. *Seelenverwandt* das war das Wort, was beiden durch den Kopf ging. *Ist das alles nicht ein wenig überstürzt? Mache ich vielleicht gerade einen großen Fehler?* ging es Myra durch den Kopf. Sie sah zögernd zu Malfoy hoch, der lächelnd ihren Blick erwiderte. Es folgte ein leidenschaftlicher Kuss, der die Zweifel in beiden verschwinden lies. Sie waren glücklich und wollten diesen Moment des Gewinns einfach genießen.  
  
Ich weiß, dieses Kapitel hat es in sich. Es kommen viele Dinge zum Vorschein, die man sich zwar hätte denken können, aber die letzten Endes doch spannend sind. Ich denke, dass dieses Kapitel ein wenig verkitscht ist und ein wenig ... wie soll ich sagen .... plötzlich kommt. Doch finde es schön. Ich oute mich *gg* Bye bye, die Levi 


	8. Sehnsüchte

Kapitel 8  
  
Jeder, der zu dieser Zeit aus dem Fenster gesehen hätte, nur um nach dem Wetter oder nach der Sonne Ausschau zu halten, hätte die beiden sehen können. Doch das Schloss schlief weiter in dem Dämmerlicht, was die Sonne nun auf das Gelände warf. Die Schatten der Nacht wurden vertrieben und allmählich kehrte der Tag in Hogwarts ein. Draco und Myra saßen immer noch am See und sahen still in die Ferne. Beide wussten, dass eine schwere Zeit auf sie zukommen würde. Myra war recht müde und kuschelte sich zunächst zögernd an Malfoy. Draco entging dies und er spürte, wie Myra unmerklich zitterte. "Ist dir kalt?" fragte er leise. Myra nickte leicht und so nahm Malfoy seinen dicken Umhang ab und deckte damit Myra zu. Diese hätte jetzt einschlafen können, doch sie tat es nicht. "Du frierst auch, habe ich recht?" fragte Myra schüchtern. Malfoy sagte zunächst gar nichts, doch nach einer kurzen Pause gab er zurück "Nein, es geht schon!" Myra richtete sich auf. "Du musst meinetwegen nicht frieren. Du kannst ihn wieder haben." Mit diesen Wort nahm sie den Umhang und gab ihn Malfoy zurück. "Nein. Mir ist nicht kalt. Ich brauche ihn nicht!" Myra sah Malfoy tief in die Augen. Wieder faszinierten sie diese. Draco erwiderte ihren Blick und unmerklich kamen sich ihre beiden Gesichter näher. Schließlich küsste Myra Draco liebevoll auf den Mund. Dieser erwiderte den Kuss und bat mit seiner Zunge um Einlass. Myra gewehrte ihn und so saßen sie noch eine Weile eng umschlungen am Rande des Sees. Nach kurzer Zeit plötzlich sprang Myra auf. Draco, noch ganz perplex, sah sie überrascht an. "Was ist los?" Myra sah verwirrt aus und suchte in ihrer Umhangtasche nach etwas. "Ich ....." wieder suchte sie energisch weiter. "... ich muss hoch. Die anderen sind sicherlich schon aufgewacht und werden sich wundern, wo ich bin. Ich will nicht, dass sie sich Sorgen machen." An Draco gewand ergänzte sie "Ich hoffe du kannst das verstehen." Sie lächelte ihm zu. Draco gab nur ein "Natürlich!" zurück, was einen leicht verärgerten Unterton hatte. Myra entging dies nicht und so kniete sie sich zu ihm nieder und sah ihm noch mal durchdringend an. "Ich weiß, dass du es verstehen kannst!" sagte sie lächelnd und gab Draco noch einen Kuss. Sie stand auf und Draco mit ihr. Draco zog nun seinen Umhang wieder an, den er von Myra gereicht bekam. Diese sagte leise "Danke!" Draco sah sie verdutzt an "Wofür?" "Für diesen schönen ...." sie musste kurz überlegen. Wenn sie Abend sagte, so war dies ja nicht richtig, da sie erst in der Nacht losgegangen war an den See und dort Malfoy traf. Wen sie jedoch Nacht sagte, so würde man etwas anderes denken können. Draco begann zu schmunzeln, da das Gesicht, was Myra ihm nun bot, ziemlich komisch aussah *Sie sieht lustig aus, wenn sie so grübelt. Ihre Haare sind so weich und ihre Lippen so warm. Gott, ich habe sie wirklich .... Draco, was würde dein Vater dazu sagen!* Draco erstarrte. Daran hatte er noch gar nicht gedacht. Was würde passieren, wenn er von Myra erfahren würde? In diesem Moment beschloss Draco, dass er niemanden ein Sterbenswörtchen sagen durfte von Myra und seinen Gefühlen für sie. "Egal!" platzte es plötzlich aus Myra heraus. "Was?" entgegnete Draco verwirrt. "Ich weiß nicht, wie ich unsere Begegnung bezeichnen soll, aber es war schön. Danke dafür!" Zum Schluss flüsterte sie nur noch. Draco grinste ihr entgegen und nun lief Myra rasch in Richtung Schloss davon. Draco blieb noch eine Weile am See. *Noch nie habe ich so empfunden. Noch nie war ich einem Mädchen so nahe, wie ihr. Sie ist so lieb und ihr Lächeln ist einfach umwerfend.* Draco zog scharf die kühle Novemberluft ein und verließ schließlich den See. Auch er ging in Richtung Schloss davon.  
  
"Humbuck!" sagte Myra, als se vor dem Portrait der fetten Dame angekommen war. Diese schlief noch genüsslich in ihrem Rahmen und schreckte hoch, als sie Myra sprechen hörte. "Meine Güte, Mädchen! Was machst du schon so früh hier draußen?! Normalerweise schläft man doch um diese Zeit. Noch nicht einmal seinen Schönheitsschlaf bekommt man hier!" murmelte sie schlaftrunken und schloss die Augen. "Humbuck!" wiederholte Myra grinsend. "Was?" fragte diese verwirrt. "Oh ...!" Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass sie Myra gar nicht in den Gemeinschaftsraum eingelassen hatte. Das Bild samt Dame klappte zur Seite und gab das Portraitloch frei. Leise stieg Myra in den Gemeinschaftsraum ein. Von Ron und Parvati war keine Spur zu sehen und so ging Myra schleichend hoch zu den Mädchenschlafsälen. *Sie sind noch nicht wach* dachte Myra erleichtert, als sie die Tür zu ihrem Schlafsaal öffnete. Tatsächlich lagen Hermine, Lavender und zu Myras Erstaunen auch Parvati seelenruhig in ihren Betten und träumten vor sich hin. Myra huschte in ihr Bett und schloss die Augen. Sie war so todmüde, dass sie nicht einmal bemerkte, dass unter der Bettdecke von Parvati noch eine zweite Person steckte.  
  
"Wir müssen sie wecken!" flüsterte Lavender. "Aber ... in einer halben Stunde ist sie sicherlich wach." Sagte Parvati schnell. "Aber es gibt schon gleich Mittagessen. Sie muss etwas essen!" gab Hermine zum besten. "Dann bringen wir ihr eben was mit." Versuchte Parvati die anderen beiden Mädchen zu beschwichtigen. "Das wäre zu umständlich!" flüsterte Lavender. "Außerdem schläft sie sonst nie so lange! Das ist ja richtig komisch!" Lavender sah ihre beiden Freundinnen mit einem Mal sehr schelmisch grinsend an. "Denkt ihr das gleiche, was ich denke?" sagte sie fies. "Ich denke schon." entgegnete Hermine, in deren Gesicht sich nun ein wenig Vorfreude und Heimtücke breit machte. Das war für sie sehr ungewöhnlich und so sahen Lavender und Parvati sie ein wenig überrascht an. "Also wirklich. Jetzt lasst das arme Ding doch noch ein wenig liegen!" setzte Parvati nochmals an. Doch es half alles nichts. Hermine, die schon ins Bad geeilt war kam mit einem nassen Waschlappen zurück und Lavender hatte bereits die Bettdecke von Myras Bett gefasst. Myra lag immer noch mit geschlossenen Augen und friedlichem Gesichtsausdruck, nichtsahnend in ihrem Bett. Doch sie lauschte gespannt. "Bei drei, okay?" Lavender flüsterte nun ganz leise. "Eins! ... Zwei! .... Und Drei!" Mit diesen Worte schlug Lavender die Decke zurück und Hermine wollte gerade den Eiskalten Waschlappen auf Myra Gesicht batschen, als diese sich diese blitzschnell nach links hinwegdrehte und unsanft auf dem Boden landete. Lavender und Hermine erst einmal total geschockt sahen nur noch eine keuchende Myra wieder in ihr Bett krabbeln. Dann konnten sie nicht mehr und prusteten los. "Das hast du ja toll hinbekommen" lachte Hermine ausgiebig. "Das sah wirklich sehr witzig aus!" stotterte Parvati, die sich vor lachen den Bauch halten musste. Lavender lachte nun auch herzhaft mit und schließlich steckten sie auch Myra an. Nach einer Weile beruhigten sich alle wieder. "Wir wollten dich gerade wecken, weil es ...." Hermine stoppte und hielt Inne. "Myra, warum hast du denn deinen Umhang an?" erst jetzt fiel er den anderen auf. Sie sahen Myra fragend an und diese überlegte angestrengt, was sie den anderen erzählen sollte. Schließlich stand sie auf und fing an zu reden. "Ich bekam die Nacht eben Hunger und da wollte ich in die Küche. Und es war so kalt, dass ich meinen Umhang übergeworfen habe" log sie ihren Zimmergenossinnen an und unauffällig kreuzte sie den Mittel- und den Zeigefinger hinter ihrem Rücken. Zunächst veränderten sich de verdutzten Gesichter ihrer Mitschülerinnen nicht, doch dann sagte Parvati fröhlich. "Ist ja auch egal. Los, lasst uns Mittagessen gehen!" Myra war erleichtert. Sie hatte gehofft, dass keiner ihre Abwesenheit bemerkt hatte, doch schließlich schien es auch keinen weiter zu interessieren.  
  
Nach einem kurzen Fußmarsch durch Hogwarts kamen Lavender, Hermine, die Lavender gerade etwas über den Koboldaufstand vom 18. Jahrhundert erklärte, die das aber gar nicht zu interessieren schien, Parvati und Myra in der großen Halle an. Sie setzten sich auf ihre Plätze am Gryffindortisch und die anderen fingen sofort an mit Harry, Ron, Neville und Seamus, die schon länger am Tisch saßen, zu schwatzen. Myra hielt Ausschau nach Draco. Er saß neben seinen beiden Bodyguards Crabbe und Goyle, die so viele Brötchen in sich reinstopften, dass sie den Mund kaum noch schließen konnten. Draco stocherte in seinem Essen rum und blickte schließlich auf. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und in ihnen lag Sehnsucht und Verlangen. Myras Blick verlor sich wieder in dem Dracos. "Myra? Wen starrst du denn so an? Malfoy?" Es war Ron, der sich ihr zugewandt hatte und mit ihr sprechen wollte. "Ich mach ihn fertig für dich, wenn du willst." Sagte er hochmütig. Myra brach den Blickkontakt ab und sah Ron verwirrt an. "Was? Warum?" "Vielleicht wegen deinem Umhang? Er ha ihn kaputt gemacht, schon vergessen?" Myra fiel die Begegnung im Kerker mit Malfoy wieder ein und sie sah wieder sehnsüchtig zu ihm. Doch er stocherte wieder verbohrt in seinem Essen rum. Nun sah Myra Ron an. Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben fiel ihr auf, dass er schöne warme Augen hatte, die sich offensichtlich um sie sorgten. Scheinbar hatten sie aber auch ein bisschen Schüchternheit in sich, da Ron auch das kleine Treffen heute Nacht im Gemeinschaftsraum nicht vergessen hatte. Myra musste lächeln und nun fasste Ron ihre Hand. Sie sahen sich an. "Warum bist du heute Nacht aus dem Turm gegangen?" fragte er flüsternd. Parvati, die zwei Plätze neben Ron saß beobachtete das Schauspiel zunächst skeptisch, dann jedoch entspannte sie sich wieder und unterhielt sich mit Harry über das nächste Quidditchspiel. Es würde am kommenden Wochenende stattfinden. Myra sah auf Rons Hand, die auf ihrer ruhte und sah nun ihn wieder an. Sie war froh und wusste, dass sie sich glücklich schätzen konnte, dass sie solche Freunde in Hogwarts hatte.  
  
Der Sonntag verlief dann ohne weitere erwähnenswerte Ereignisse. Nach dem Mittagessen gingen die Gryffindors geschlossen wieder nach oben in den Turm zurück. Fred, George, Lee, Hermine, Lavender und Parvati ließen sich dazu hinreißen mindestens 12 Runden Snape explodiert zu spielen. Harry und Ron spielten verbissen Zaubererschach und Ginny saß gemeinsam mit Colin Creevey und seinem Bruder in einer Ecke. *wahrscheinlich denken sie über einen Harry Potter Fanclub nach* dachte sich Myra, die alleine an einem Fenster saß und in ihren Gedanken ganz weit weg war. Im Kerker von Hogwarts, bei Draco. Dieser lag ebenso gedankenversunken auf seinem Bett und dachte an ein bestimmtes Mädchen. Doch wurde er unsanft aus eben diesen Gedanken gerissen, weil Crabbe und Goyle wiedereinmal dumme Sprüche abließen über einige der Schlammblüter von Hogwarts. Nach dem Abendessen (einige Gryffindors gingen wieder runter in die große Halle, Myra jedoch nicht) ging Myra schnell zu Bett. Sie war ziemlich müde, obwohl sie nichts bedeutendes an diesem Tag gemacht hatte. Sie wollte gerade duschen, als sie wieder eine Welle der Schwindeligkeit überkam. Sie setzte sich erschrocken auf den Klodeckel und atmete tief ein. Ihr wurde immer wärmer und sie zog ihren Umhang aus. Ihr Atem wurde schwer und sie bekam leicht Panik. Ihr war immer noch so schwindelig. Was konnte sie tun? *Die Beine hochlegen* hallte es in ihrem Kopf wieder. *das ist doch albern!* Myra versuchte aufzustehen, schaffte es jedoch nur mit viel Mühe und stützte sich am Waschbecken ab. Sie sah herab auf das weiße marmorgehaltene Waschbecken und ihr wurde kurze Zeit schwarz vor Augen. Sie sackte fast unter ihrem eigenen Gewicht zusammen. Doch schnell fing sie sich wieder. Sie sah in den Spiegel, dessen Spiegelbild ihr erschöpft und aufgewühlt entgegen blickte. Ihre Augen waren ganz rot und sahen verweint aus. Ihr Gesicht war Blass. Strähnen hingen ihr ins Gesicht. Ihre Haare hatten ein angenehmes braun, was eher selten der Fall war. Wenn sie krank war, dann hatte sie meistens braune Haare. Doch sie war nicht krank. Das glaubte sie zumindest. Ihr Mund stand leicht offen, da sie nur durch ihn Luft bekam. Sie sah elend aus. Wieder blickte sie nach unten. Der Anblick im Spiegel war unerträglich. Nach einiger Zeit fing sie sich wieder und ging rasch zu Bett, da sie dachte an Übermüdung zu leiden. Und wie aufs Stichwort schlief sie ein.  
  
Ach ja *schmacht* ich würde gerne Myra sein. Ich finde die Welt von Hogwarts so schön. Es ist eben eine ... wie soll ich sagen ..... schöne Welt, in die man sich rein versetzen kann. Ich hoffe, dass das letzte Kapitel nicht zu langweilig war. Ich meine die Geschichte mit Draco muss einfach sein! *gg* Bye bye, eure Levikuh P.S.: Danke für die netten Reviews 


	9. a new day

Kapitel 9  
  
Es war kurz nach sieben, als Myra zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag die Eugen aufschlug. Die warme Herbstsonne durchflutete den Raum. Eigentlich war es schon fast Winter. Kalt genug war es und es würde sicherlich auch bald schneien. Myra blickte sich im Raum um. Hermine war bereits wach und las in einem Buch über "Muggel und ihre Techniken". Auf dem Buchrücken stand noch geschrieben "Wie sie der Zauberei aus dem Weg gehen, welche Bedeutung die Elektrizität für sie hat und wie sie Reisen". Myra sah sich nun um. Parvati war wieder einmal nicht zu sehen. Und Lavender schien im Bad zu sein, da von dort aus lautes Pfeifen kam. "Wo ist Parvati?" gähnte Myra. "Sie ist schon lange auf. Sitzt im Gemeinschaftsraum und unterhält sich schon eine Ewigkeit mit Ron. Meiner Meinung nach haben die beiden ja was miteinander, aber wer weiß. Ich bin mit Sicherheit die Letzte, die da etwas dagegen hätte." Sagte sie fröhlich und schlug ihr Buch zu. Sie richtete sich auf und sah nun zum Fenster heraus. Es ist recht kühl heute. Im Kerker wird es kalt werden." Sagte sie etwas nachdenklich. Myra bemerkte erst jetzt, dass sie ja heute Zaubertränke bei Professor Snape hatte gemeinsam mit de Slytherins. Das würde bedeuten, dass sie Draco wiedersehen würde. Ihr Herz machte einen Hüpfer und sie hoffte, dass Hermine, die sie nun nachdenklich ansah es nicht bemerken würde. Myra sprang nun auf und zog sich in Windeseile an. Sie war eher fertig als Lavender und Hermine und ging schon vorraus. Im Gemeinschaftraums fand sie dann Parvati, die sich gerade mit Ron über einen Artikel im Tagespropheten unterhielt. "Schatz, jetzt sieh doch ein, dass die Londoner Wiesel keine Chance haben!" sagte Parvati leicht verärgert. "Nein Darling! Die Schottischen Löwen werden gewinnen. Glaub es mir!" sagte Ron liebevoll, da er damit bezwecken wollte, dass Parvati ihm glaubte. Schließlich hatte er, Ron Weasley, mehr Erfahrung in Sachen Quidditch, als Parvati. Schnell huschte Myra an den beiden vorbei, die sie nur als Schatten wahrnahmen und ging runter in die große Halle. Etwa 13 Schüler waren bereits wach. 5 am Ravenclawtisch, 3 am Hufflepufftisch und noch 4 tuschelnde Slytherins waren zu sehen. Myra setzte sich an ihren Platz und nahm sich etwas Roastbeef, als auch schon Draco zur Tür reingeschneit kam. Er sah sich kurz um und erkannte Myra, die ihm schüchtern zulächelte. Dracos Blick huschte kurz zu den Slytherins, die ihn interessiert musterten. Sein Blick ging abermals zu Myra und bedeutete etwa soviel wie "Ich kann dich jetzt nicht anlächeln, weil die anderen sonst misstrauisch werden würden!" Myra nickte und Draco warf ihr nun einen wirklich bösen Blick zu, weil sogleich alle Slytherins interessiert zu Myra und zu Draco blickten. Myra wusste, dass er das nicht ernst gemeint hatte und aß genüsslich weiter. Nach und nach füllte sich die Halle und Schließlich trotteten auch Harry und Co ein. Sie setzten sich neben Myra, die schon fast fertig war mit essen und schwatzten ein wenig. Myras Blick huschte immer wieder zu dem blonden Jungen, der gelangweilt mit Crabbe und Goyle zu reden schien. Ihre Blicke trafen sich immer wieder und Myra hatte bei 10 aufgehört zu zählen. Schließlich stand sie als erstes auf und verschwand in Richtung Eingangshalle. Kurz danach verließ Draco die große Halle und folgte ihr. Crabbe und Goyle hatte er die Aufgabe erteilt so viele Brötchen wie möglich in ihre Umhänge zu stopfen. Wer die meisten hätte gewinnt. Das war nur zur Ablenkung. Myra wartete in der Eingangshalle und musste gleich losstrahlen, als Draco um die Ecke bog. Dieser konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen, doch lief er an ihr vorbei und zog sie in eine Besenkammer, gleich rechts von Myras Standpunkt. Drinnen war nur eine Funzel, die sperrlich Licht gab. "Was soll das denn?" fragte Myra perplex. "Crabbe und Goyle werden gleich hier vorbei kommen. Es wäre ratsam, wenn sie und nicht entdecken würden!" flüsterte Draco und sah durch einen winzigen Spalt in die Eingangshalle. Er sah sehr ernst aus und bemerkte nicht, dass Myra ihn von unten aus ansah. Draco war um einiges größer als Myra und sie fand das schön. Sie umarmte ihn vorsichtig. Doch Draco blieb standhaft und seine Aufmerksamkeit galt immer noch der Eingangshalle. Schließlich wollte Myra ihn ganz für sich haben und stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, damit sie näher an ihn heran kam. Und sie küsste ihn. Draco erwiderte den Kuss zunächst nicht. Myra lies ab von ihm und sah ihn an. Sein Blick ruhte nun auf ihrem schönen, runden Gesicht. Seine Augen funkelten. Und schließlich küsste er sie sachte zurück. Es war ein leidenschaftlicher und sehnsüchtiger Kuss. Myra erwiderte ihn. Schließlich hielt Draco kurz Inne. "Da sind sie!" flüsterte er. Myra sah nun ebenfalls durch den Spalt. Crabbe und Goyle hatten doch ernsthaft die ganzen Taschen voller Brötchen. Myra konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen. Draco hielt ihr vorsichtig den Mund zu. Myra erstarrte für einen Augenblick. Sie musste an Harry denken. Er hatte das auch getan, als sie in die Küche wollte und vor Filch geflohen ist. Doch schnell fing sie sich wieder. Die beiden stämmigen Jungs waren schon wieder verschwunden und Draco ließ Myra wieder los. Sie sah ihn nun an und er erwiderte den Blick. Seine Hand strich Myra eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und wanderte schließlich runter zum Nacken. Sein Mund traf wieder auf Myras und sie küssten sich wieder. Schließlich küsste Draco Myra am Hals und am Nacken. Sie fand das sehr schön, denn es war ein angenehmes Gefühl und es kitzelte ein wenig. Schließlich sah Draco ihr wieder in die Augen und sagte leise, so dass keiner weiter es verstanden hätte "Ich liebe dich!" Myra stand wie gelähmt da. Was hatte er da eben gesagt? *Er liebt mich?* Myra wusste nichts darauf zu sagen und drückte Draco nur an sich. Nun ließ sie von ihm ab und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr "Ich dich auch!" und öffnete vorsichtig die Tür der Besenkammer. Schnell huschten beide heraus und Myra ging die Steintreppe hinauf zum Gryffindorturm. Draco wartete noch etwas und sah ihr nach. Am Treppenabsatz drehte sich Myra nochmals um und blickte Malfoy lächelnd entgegen. Dieser verschwand anschließend in einer der vielen Türen.  
  
Myra war überglücklich. Sie musste wohl auch so ausgesehen haben, denn Sowohl Hermine, Lavender und Parvati, als auch Neville, Seamus, Ron, Dean und Harry hatten sie gefragt, was denn los sei. Sie jedoch schwieg. Der Unterricht begann und Die Gryffindorschüler ließen sich gerade auf ihren Bänken nieder, als die Slytherins in den Kerker traten, dicht gefolgt von Snape, der wieder ganz schlechte Laune zu haben schien. Draco kam ziemlich zum Schluss und warf Harry einen finsteren Blick zu. Myra mied er. Doch musste er zwangsweise an ihrem Tisch vorbei um zu seinen Platz zu gelangen. Da Myra gerade mit Hermine, ihrer Banknachbarin über einen Heiltrank gegen Akne redete bekam sie dies gar nicht mit. Malfoy stieß (vielleicht) beabsichtigt ihre Federmappe runter und hob sie sogleich wieder auf und legte sie zurück an ihren Platz. "Malfoy! Musst du jetzt auch noch ihre Schulsachen kaputt machen? Reicht dir nicht schon ein Umhang?" fragte Ron zornig. Harry packte ihn am Umhang. Das tat er immer, wenn Ron sich mit Malfoy stritt, da er meist Schreckliches befürchtete. "Wenigstens kann man bei ihr noch was kaputt machen, Weasley! Deine Sachen sind schließlich schon im Eimer." Gab Malfoy kühn und lässig zurück. "Du weißt nicht wie es ist, wenn man mehrere Geschwister hat, Malfoy! Deshalb bist du auch ein verwöhntes Einzelkind, was Arrogant und Hochnäsig durch die Gegend stampft." Sagte Harry wütend. "Ach Potter. Wenigstens habe ich so etwas wie Eltern, die mir helfen und die mich lieben!" sagte Malfoy kalt und sah Harry schelmisch an. Nun musste Harry sich auch beherrschen nicht sofort auf Malfoy los zu gehen, doch glücklicherweise kam in diesem Moment Snape rein und Draco setzte sich schnell auf seinen Platz. Die Stunde war ganz gewöhnlich. Zuerst quälte Snape wie immer einen der Gryffindors. Diesmal war es Neville, der solche Panik bekam, als Snape drohte seiner Oma einen Furunkeltrunk mit der Post zu schicken, dass er weinend zusammen brach. Malfoy lachte gemein auf und Myra spürte, wie der Zorn in ihr hochstieg. *Warum macht er das?* fragte sie sich. Den Rest der Stunde hatten sie viel aufzuschreiben, da Snape ihnen aufgab etwas über eine Krokaluswurzel aus dem Buch abzuschreiben. Myra nahm also ihre Pergamente und rollte diese aus. Dann wollte sie gerade ihre Feder nehmen, als sie in ihrer Federtasche einen kleinen Zettel fand. Hermine hatte ihn scheinbar nicht gesehen und Snape war gerade am schreiben und drehte ihr den Rücken zu. So nahm sie den Zettel vorsichtig raus und las, was auf ihm geschrieben stand.  
  
Komm heute Nacht um ein Uhr zum Quidditchfeld. Ich will dir etwas zeigen. Draco  
  
Myra musste lächeln und sah sich schüchtern zu Draco um. Dieser war jedoch vollkommen in seine Arbeit vertieft, so dass er ihren Blick gar nicht bemerkte. Myra schrieb weiter. Plötzlich kam in ihr wieder ein ihr bekanntes Gefühl hoch. Sie klammerte sich am Tisch fest. Ihr war wiedereinmal schwindelig. *Nicht hier! Nicht jetzt! Nicht vor Draco und Snape und den anderen!* Bittete sie, doch es half nichts. Das Schwindeligkeitsgefühl wurde immer stärker. Sie wusste, dass Hermine sie bereits ansah und sich wunderte. Myra wurde schwarz vor Augen. Doch sie kam schnell wieder zu sich. Hermine flüsterte leise "was ist los? Geht es dir nicht gut?" Myra bemerkte noch immer, dass sie den Zettel von Draco in der Hand hatte. Mit letzter Kraft ließ sie ihn in die Umhangtasche gleiten, bevor ihr wieder schwarz vor Augen wurde und sie bewusstlos zu Boden fiel.  
  
Autsch! Na? Was will ihr Draco zeigen?! *schelmischgrins* Ich weiß es ich weiß es! Ich hoffe auf ein paar Vorschläge von euch! Mal sehen, ob es wer weiß! *gg* Bye bye, die Levikugel 


	10. Peinlich, peinlich II

Kapitel 10  
  
"Du hast keine Chance! Ich bin viel mächtiger als du! Du kannst mir nicht entkommen. Deine Kräfte sind ausgelaugt. Du wirst dich mir vollkommen unterwerfen! Du hast keine Macht und du kannst dich nicht wehren. Du bist ALLEIN!"  
  
Myra erwachte aus einem merkwürdigen Traum. Zumindest hatte sie das Gefühl, es wäre ein Traum gewesen. Sie öffnete ihre Augen und musste diese sogleich wieder schließen. Sie war geblendet von dem Licht, was sie umgab. Sie blinzelte und versuchte noch mal ihre Augen zu öffnen. Sie erkannte verschwommen einige Personen, die um sie herum standen. Sie atmete leise ein und aus und bemerkte, dass die Luft einen ihr bekannten Eigengeruch hatte. Sie befand sich im Krankenflügel. Jetzt riss sie die Augen auf. Über ihrem Bett standen Harry, Ron, Hermine, Lavender und Parvati. Sie sahen sie besorgt an. "Madame Pomfrey! Sie ist wach!" sagte Hermine plötzlich. Ihre Stimme klang, als wenn sie zehn Meter von Myra entfernt stände und ihr etwas zurief. "Du bist wach!" sagte Ron scheinbar erleichtert. Myra blinzelte. Lavender und Parvati atmeten laut ein und setzten sich auf zwei Stühle, die um Myras Bett aufgestellt waren. Harry und Ron lächelten. Hermine sah sie besorgt an. "Was ... was ist passiert?" fragte Myra. Auch ihre Stimme klang merkwürdig. Nicht wie sonst. Die fünf Gryffindors warfen sich verstohlene Blicke zu. Schließlich blickten sie wieder zu ihr herunter und Lavender fing an zu sprechen. Sie klang freundlich und verständnisvoll, doch schien es, als wäre sie ebenfalls weit weg von ihr. "Wir hatten Zaubertränke und sollten gerade etwas aus dem Buch abschreiben. Du ..." sie stockte "... Hermine meinte, dass du dich plötzlich am Tisch festgekrallt hättest und angefangen hättest fürchterlich zu zittern. Du konntest nicht mehr mit ihr sprechen, als sie dich gefragt hatte, was denn los sei. Und dann ...." wieder machte sie eine Pause. Myra drehte sich zu Lavender und sah sie verwirrt an. "Und dann?" wiederholte sie. "Und dann ... bist du ohnmächtig geworden." "Uh..." kam es als erste Reaktion von Myra. Sie war also wieder ohnmächtig geworden. Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Warum wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen? Warum wurde ihr schwindelig? Sie konnte sich keinen Reim daraus machen. Scheinbar bemerkten die anderen, dass Myra darüber nachdachte und Hermine fragte leise "Worüber denkst du gerade nach?" und dabei klang ihre Stimme wieder normal. Harry, der am nächsten bei Myra stand nahm vorsichtig ihre Hand. Er lächelte sie an, was soviel bedeuten sollte, wie "du kannst es uns doch erzählen!" Myra schwieg. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie sagen sollte, dass ihr das immer fürchterlich peinlich war, wenn sie bewusstlos zu Boden viel. Und sie wusste nicht, ob sie auch von der Stimme reden sollte, die sie eben gehört hatte. Also sagte sie gar nichts. Harry schaute die anderen an und wollte gerade etwas sagen, als Madame Pomfrey an Myras Bett trat. "Sie ist also wieder wach?" fragte sie ungläubig. Parvati, Hermine und Lavender nickten. Ron und Harry sahen nun besorgt aus. Madame Pomfrey musterte Myra und fing dann an zu lächeln. "Da hast du noch mal Glück gehabt!" sagte sie und wollte gerade gehen, als Myra zögernd sagte "Warum? Warum habe ich Glück gehabt?" Alle sahen sie an. Das konnte sie spüren. Madame Pomfrey, eine nette, etwas rundlichere Krankenschwester, die in Hogwarts an sich eigentlich beliebt war, drehte sich um und sagte bedrückt "Du bist mit dem Kopf auf dem Tisch aufgeschlagen! Stell dir vor, du wärst mit dem Kopf in einen Kessel gefallen oder während der Flugstunde von einem Besen!" sie sah Myra entrüstet an. Dann jedoch begann sie wieder zu lächeln. "Ich denke, dass du dann gehen darfst. Die Wunde ist schon verheilt." Myra tastete ihren Kopf ab. Tatsächlich hatte sie auf der Stirn eine Art Beule, die jedoch schon zu schrumpfen schien. Myra stand vorsichtig auf. Harry und Ron stützten sie zunächst. Als sie jedoch sagte, dass sie alleine laufen wollte ließen sie los und auf wackligen Beinen ging sie aus dem Krankenflügel. Im Gryffindorturm wurde sie von alle Seiten mit Fragen bombardiert. DA sie sich jedoch nicht im Stande fühlte diese jetzt zu beantworten ging sie gleich hoch ins Mädchenschlafzimmer. Sie sah nachdenklich aus dem Fenster. Plötzlich fiel ihr etwas ein: Draco! Er hatte ihr einen Brief geschrieben. Doch wie lange war sie im Krankenflügel gewesen? Hermine kam in diesem Moment rein um nach ihr zu sehen. "Alles okay?" fragte sie lächelnd. "Hermine?" entgegnete ihr Myra wirsch. "Welcher Tag ist heute? Wie lange lag ich im Krankenflügel?" Hermine sah Myra durchdringend an. Dann sagte sie langsam "du warst den ganzen Tag im Krankenflügel. Es ist immer noch Montag und morgen ist immer noch Dienstag." Sie konnte sich ein Lächeln einfach nicht verkneifen. Myra sah sie an. "Also war ich nur einen Tag im Krankenflügel?" sagte sie verwirrt. "Ja!" entgegnete ihr Hermine. "Warum fragst du?" Myra drehte sich zum Fenster. "Nur so." Hermine verlies schließlich den Saal wieder. Myra setzte sich aufs Bett. Sie überlegte, ob sie heute Nacht wohl zu der Verabredung mit Draco gehen sollte. Sie beschloss dies bei einem warmen Bad zu entscheiden und lief sogleich in die Richtung. Das Wasser war bereits eingelaufen und Myra schon entkleidet, als sie eine neue Welle der Schwindligkeit überkam. *Nein! Nicht schon wieder! Zweimal an einem Tag. Das geht nicht* Myra kämpfte mit sich selbst und schließlich gewann sie den Kampf und atmete tief durch. Sie stieg in die Wanne. Sie hörte, wie nebenan im Schlafsaal zwei Personen rein kamen. Sie sprachen leise miteinander und die eine Person lachte leise. Dann war nichts mehr zu hören, außer Rascheln. Myra wurde misstrauisch und stieg so leise es ging aus der Wanne. Sie hexte sich ihre Sachen an und öffnete leise die Tür zum Schlafsaal. Sie sah zunächst nicht viel. Es war dunkel geworden und Myras Augen mussten sich erst an die Dunkelheit gewöhnen. Myra ging leise in den Raum und sah sich um. Parvatis Bett. Myra erschrak. *Nein! Was ist das heute nur für ein Tag?* fluchte sie innerlich. Unter der Bettdecke von Parvatis Bett befanden sich eindeutig zwei Personen. Den Klamotten nach zu urteilen, die verstreut auf dem Boden herum lagen war Ron mit im Zimmer. Und ein leises Stöhnen verriet auch Parvatis Anwesenheit. Die Decke von Parvatis Bett bewegte sich rhythmisch auf und ab. *Verflixt! Was soll ich denn jetzt machen?* Myra war klar, dass sie Ron und Parvati gerade bei etwas sehr intimen störte, die Beiden sie jedoch noch nicht gemerkt hatten. Das Stöhnen wurde lauter. Myra wollte sich die Ohren zuhalten. Letzten Endes tat sie das dann auch. Ihre Gedanken überschlugen sich. Heute war eindeutig ein ganz schlechter Tag. Sie überlegte, was sie machen sollte. Entweder ging sie zurück ins Bad und wartete dort. Order sie schlich sich leise raus, in der Hoffnung nicht entdeckt zu werden. Oder sie legte sich in ihr Bett und versuchte einfach das Stöhnen zu überhören und den Verdacht aufkommen zu lassen, dass Ron und Parvati eben nicht richtig nachgeschaut hatten, ob jemand im Zimmer war. Da ihr die letzten beiden Sachen zu riskant vorkamen entschloss sie sich für das Bad. Sie ging also leise wieder dorthin, wo sie her gekommen war. Nur, was sollte sie so lange dort machen? *Ich werde einfach noch mal ein Bad nehmen und über Draco nachdenken.* beschloss sie und lies das Wasser ein. Kaum war sie in der Wanne, hörte sie auch schon wieder Geräusche von nebenan. Leise versuchte sie ein Wort zu verstehen, doch sie bemühte sich vergebens. Schließlich gab sie es auf, als Plötzlich die Tür vom Bad aufgerissen wurde und Jemand rückwärts ins Bad gestiefelt kam. Die Person war nackt und hatte ihre Klamotten in der Hand. Sie flüsterte noch "Ich doch auch!" ins Mädchenzimmer und schloss die Tür. Dann drehte sich die Person an und vor Schreck fielen ihr die Anziehsachen aus der Hand. Es war Ron, der da ohne Klamotten vor Myra stand. *Oh nein!* fluchte Myra. *Ich habe vergessen abzuschließen!* Myra spürte, wie ihre Haare einen tiefen Rot Ton annahmen, ihr Gesicht diesen aber noch übertraf. Ron stand starr vor Schreck immer noch vor Myra und konnte sich nicht rühren. Erst jetzt fiel Myra auch auf, dass Ron sie ebenso nackt sehen konnte, da sie keinen Schaum benutzt hatte. Automatisch zog Myra ihre Beine an den Körper. Ron, der jetzt seine Sprache wieder gefunden hatte sagte schüchtern "Sorry! Ich wollte ...." er stockte und sah zu Boden "........nicht ......ich wollte ......nicht" Myra, die nun begriffen hatte, was er sagen wollte sagte leise zurück "Ich wollte das auch nicht! Vielleicht drehst du dich kurz um? Dann kann ich mich anziehen!" Myra war erstaunt, dass sie soviel sagen konnte. Ron tat wie ihm geheißen und drehte sich zur Tür. Myra stand schnell auf, warf noch einen flüchtigen Blick zu Ron, dass dieser auch ja nicht schaute und wickelte sich ihr Handtuch um. Mit einem schwung ihres Zauberstabs war das Wasser aus der Wanne verschwunden. Myra sah Ron nun schüchtern an und musste sich eingestehen, dass er nicht schlecht aussah. "Ich werde jetzt einfach gehen, okay?" fragte sie zurückhaltend. "O ..." Ron brach ab und nickte nur stumm. "Myra ging an ihm vorbei. Und sofort drehte sich Ron um und hob seine Sachen auf. Myra öffnete die Tür und ging ins Schlafzimmer zurück. Sofort verriegelte Ron die Tür von innen. Parvati, die noch im Schlafzimmer war klappte die Kinnlade runter. Sie war genauso erstaunt gewesen, wie Ron, als er sie gesehen hatte. "Du?" flüsterte sie ganz leise. Myra sah sie an mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, der keine Emotionen verriet. "Was ... Er......Du hast ihn ...... hä?" Parvati konnte keinen klaren Satz mehr sprechen. Myra nickte nur und setzte sich aufs Bett. Parvati stand immer noch wie angewurzelt vor dem ihrigen. Jedoch Sammelte sie sich gleich wieder und setzte sich zu Myra. "Hast du das mit Absicht gemacht?" fragte Parvati ernst. "Nein!" antwortete Myra sofort. "Wie kannst du so was denken?!" Myra war leicht verärgert. Parvati saß immer noch stocksteif vor ihr. Myra musste lächeln. "Ich habe mich bemüht, dass es nicht all zu peinlich geworden ist." sagte sie beruhigend. "Hast du ihn gesehen?" fragte Parvati leise. Myra überlegte einen Moment, schließlich ging alles so schnell, dass sie darauf gar nicht geachtete hatte. Sie stellte fest, dass sie Ron wirklich nur in die Augen gesehen hatte, nicht wo anders hin. Myra schüttelte den Kopf. Parvati schien erleichtert. Warum auch immer. Parvati lächelte. "Er ist süß, nicht wahr?" sagte sie ganz leise und liebevoll. Myra sah sie an und nickte. "Auf so jemanden wie Ron kannst du stolz sein." sagte sie aufmunternd. Parvati musste grinsen. Myra tat es ihr gleich. Schließlich sahen sie sich an. "Was glaubst du?" fragte Parvati schelmisch. "Wer von euch beiden ist röter geworden?" Daraufhin flog ein Kissen genau in Parvatis Gesicht.  
  
Tja, ein leicht versautes Kapitel, aber schön, wie ich finde. Und ich will ehrlich gesagt nicht unbedingt Ron sein. Der tut mir irgendwo Leid. Naja. Und ob Parvati wohl eifersüchtig ist? Man weiß es nicht! Jedenfalls schafft Myra es irgendwie immer genau dann reinzuplatzen, wenn ........ Nun gut. Bye bye, eure Levi 


	11. Heimlichkeiten

Kapitel 11  
  
Myra war nach der Eskapade mit Ron im Bad des Mädchenschlafsaals eine kleine Runde gelaufen, um Ron und Parvati Zeit zugeben miteinander zu reden und vor allem um Ron genug Zeit zugeben aus dem Mädchenschlafsaal zu verschwinden. So lief Myra ganz alleine auf den Länderein von Hogwarts umher. Der Schnee lag Knöcheltief und reflektierte den Mondschein wieder. Einige Wolken zogen über ihren Kopf hinweg und verdeckten den Mond ab und zu. Doch alles in allem war es klar und frisch. Myra dachte über Ron nach, der offensichtlich ziemlich geschockt gewesen war, als er Myra da so in der Badewanne liegen sah. *Bin ich denn so hässlich?* Myra machte sich ein wenig Vorwürfe. "Nein, du bist nicht hässlich, doch wenn du dich wehrst, so wirst du es sein!" ertönte eine Stimme. Erschrocken fuhr Myra zusammen. Einen Moment stand sie wie gelähmt da und riss die Augen auf. Dann drehte sie sich um. Da war niemand. Sie konnte keinen erkennen. Aber sie hatte eine Stimme gehört, da war sie sich sicher. *Bin ich vielleicht schon so müde, dass ich mir einbilde eine Stimme zu hören?* dachte Myra leicht beunruhigt. Langsam lief sie weiter. "Lass mich in dir zu und verdränge mich nicht. Du hast keine Macht und du kannst mich nicht besiegen!" Myra blieb abermals stehen. *Diese Stimme! Woher kommt sie?* Myra sah sich wieder um, doch konnte sie niemanden sehen. Sie wunderte sich noch eine ganze Weile, bis ihr auffiel, dass sie schon am Quidditchstadion angekommen war. So ging sie durch den Eingang und war gerade auf dem Weg zu einer der Tribünen, als wieder eine Stimme mit ihr zu sprechen begann. "Du hast keine Chance. Ich werde dich und alle kriegen!" "Wer ist alle?" fragte Myra leicht entnervt. "Deine Freunde und deine Familie!" Myra erstarrte. Die Stimme hatte richtig mit ihr geredet. Erschrocken sah sie sich abermals um. "M-Meine Familie?" sagte sie leise, so dass sie sich selbst kaum hören konnte. "Ja" kam es gehässig zurück. "Deine Familie MYRA!" "Nein!" sagte Myra nun verzweifelt. "Sie sind nicht Tot und du wirst sie nicht töten. Du kannst das nicht tun! Los verschwinde und lass mich in Frieden!" Myra schluchzte laut auf. "Ich kann sie alle holen und du kannst nichts dagegen tun!" "Nein!" schrie Myra nun panisch. Wenn sie jemand sehen könnte, so würde er denken, dass Myra schizophren wäre, da sie scheinbar mit einer imaginären Person sprach. "Du sollst verschwinden und nie wieder kommen!" "Nein Myra! Dazu ist es zu spät. Du warst mir eine große Hilfe. Danke sehr!" *eine große Hilfe? Warum war ich eine Große Hilfe. Was habe ich getan?* Myra fasste ihren letzte Mut zusammen und sagte schluchzend "Wer bist du?" Es entstand eine kleine Pause. Nichts war zu hören, außer das Rauschen der Blätter im Wind der Winterbrise. "Ich bin eine deiner größten Ängste!" ein leises Lachen war zu hören. Myra fiel zu Boden. "Meine Ängste?" Myra war fassungslos. "Du kannst nicht einer meiner Ängste sein. Sie sind nicht real!" "Oh doch Myra. Ich bin real. Und ich werde dich kriegen!" "Nein!" schrie Myra panisch. "Lass mich in Frieden. Geh weg! Ich will nicht! Nein!" Myra weinte schrecklich. Sie bemerkte, dass die Stimme verschwunden war. Ihr schluchzen war so laut dass es im ganzen Quidditchstadion zu hören war. Myra wünschte sich in diesem Moment einfach nur eine Schulter, an der sie sich ausweinen konnte. Was war das heute nur für ein Tag. Erst brach sie in der Schule zusammen und hörte merkwürdige Stimmen, jetzt wurde sie auch noch von eben dieser verfolgt. Was sollte sie nur tun. Sie war so allein. Sie wollte jemanden, der sie tröstete. Und zu allem Entsetzen wurde sie plötzlich ganz doll von hinten umarmt. Sie drehte sich um. Verschwommen durch die vielen Tränen, die über ihr Gesicht liefen erkannte sie jemanden mit Brille. Sie wusste genau, dass sie die Person kannte, doch konnte sie die Figur und die Gestalt nicht zuordnen. Die Person nahm sie in den Arm. Myra kuschelte sich leicht an sie und begann wieder zu weinen. Tausende von Tränen kullerten ihre blassen Wangen herunter und sie konnte sie einfach nicht stoppen. "Ssch ..." kam es von der anderen Person, die Myra nun sanft über den Kopf streichelte. Myra fühlte sich schon besser. Sie versuchte wieder klare Gedanken fassen zu können. Sie spürte die Wärme, die die andere Person ausstrahlte und sie fühlte sich wohl. Sie fühlte sich geborgen.  
  
Nach einiger Zeit hatte sich Myra wieder beruhigt und lag immer noch im Arm der Person. Sie atmete tief durch und richtete sich auf. Sie versuchte der Person in die Augen zu schauen. Zwar sah sie immer noch alles leicht verschwommen, doch konnte sie die Peron ihr gegenüber erkennen. Es war Harry. Myra blinzelte und Harry sah sie mitleidig an. Myra konnte nicht verstehen, warum Harry hier war und sie tröstete. "Was ... wie ...." sie brach ab. Harry legte sanft seinen Zeigefinger auf Myras Lippen und sagte ruhig. "Ich hatte Quidditchtraining. Ich habe dich weinen gehört und dich gesucht. Und dich gefunden." Ergänzte er. Myra sah ihn tief in die smaragdgrünen Augen. Harry erwiderte diesen Blick und er begann zu lächeln. Myra bemerkte, wie sich ihre Haare wiedereinmal in ein dunkles Rot verfärbten und heimlich verfluchte sie sich dafür. Sie drehte sich wieder um und lag nun förmlich in Harrys Armen. Dieser schien jedoch nichts dagegen zu haben. Myra wurde puderrot und hoffte, dass Harry dies nicht bemerken würde. "Warum hast du geweint?" durchbrach Harry die Stille. Nun richtete sich Myra wieder auf und setzte sich Harry gegenüber. "Ich ..." sie brach wieder ab. Sie konnte Harry nicht von dieser Stimme erzählen, die sie so fertig gemacht hatte. Sie wusste, dass es blöd klang und dachte, dass Harry sie dafür auslachen würde. Sie öffnete wieder den Mund. Doch schloss sie ihn sogleich wieder. Harry schmunzelte. "Ist auch egal!" sagte er schließlich und Myra fiel ein riesiger Stein vom Herzen. Sie wusste nicht, was Harry in diesem Moment dachte. Doch sie wusste, dass er glücklich war. Seine Augen funkelten geheimnisvoll und er sah zufrieden aus. "Warum bist du hierher gekommen?" sagte Myra zögernd. "Wie meinst du das?" "Warum hast du mich ... getröstet? Warum hast du mich nicht einfach weinen lassen?" "Hätte ich das tun sollen?" gab Harry kurz zurück. Myra musste nun auch lächeln. Nun schüttelte sie den Kopf. Sie war froh, dass er hier war. Harry öffnete den Mund, als wenn er ihr etwas sagen wollte, doch brachte er keinen Ton heraus. Deshalb schloss er ihn schnell wieder. "Was?" fragte Myra neugierig. "Ist schon okay." Sagte Harry schnell und drehte sich aus lauter Verlegenheit weg. Myra sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an. Mit sanfter Gewalt zog sie Harry zu sich und gab ihm einen freundschaftlichen Kuss auf die Wange. Harry erstarrte. Indirekt hatte er darauf gehofft, doch das würde er niemals zugeben. "Danke" flüsterte Myra ihm ins Ohr. Harry sah sie an. Sein Gesicht war leicht errötet. "Wofür?" "Dafür, dass du mir wiedereinmal geholfen hast." Lächelte Myra. "Kein Ding" sagte Harry verlegen. Myra wollte gerade aufstehen, als Harry ihren Arm packte. Myra drehte sich nochmals lächelnd um und sah nichts mehr. Harry hatte schon sein Gesicht so nah an ihres herunter gebeugt, dass sie vor Schreck die Augen schloss. Nun spürte Myra etwas, was sie lieber nicht spüren wollte. Harrys Lippen berührten sie ihren. Myra wollte sich wehren, doch sie saß starr vor Schreck da. Harry lies ab von ihr, da er merkte, dass Myra seinen Kuss nicht erwiderte. Dann begann er zu lächeln. "Nun sind wir Quitt." Sagte r Schelmisch. Und stand auf. Er ließ eine völlig irritierte Myra einfach so im Quidditchstadion zurück. Nun begann auch Myra zu lächeln. Für einen Moment hatte sie gedacht, dass Harry sie aus Liebe küsste, doch er tat es nur, weil er unbedingt wieder gleichauf sein wollte. Er wollte sie nur freundschaftlich küssen. Myra war erleichtert.  
  
Nach etwa fünf Minuten beschloss sie endlich zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors zu gehen und verlies mit laut wiederhallenden Schritten das Stadion. Es war schon recht spät und die Bäume waren schon lange im Schatten der Nacht verschwunden. Alles war in ein sanftes Blau getaucht, was allmählich zu einem tiefen, schönem Schwarz wurde. Das Schloss lag still in seinen Ländereien. Überall sah man Lichter brennen und Räume, die von Fackeln erhellt wurden. Myra betrat die Eingangshalle und sah sich verwundert um. Es was schon dunkel und alle Lichter waren ausgegangen. Myra machte sich gerade ernsthaft Sorgen, als ihr Hermine entgegen gerannt kam, offensichtlich aus der Bibliothek. "Myra! Komm, wir müssen ganz schnell hoch in den Gemeinschaftsraum." "Warum?" entgegnete ihr Myra ganz perplex. "Es ist schon lange Schlafenszeit und eigentlich dürfen wir gar nicht mehr draußen sein. Hoffentlich erwischt uns Filch nicht. Mrs. Noris ist eben durch die Bibliothek gegangen." Murmelte sie und zog an Myras Hand. Myra ging leise hinter Hermine her. Diese schien ganz aufgeregt. Sie war scheinbar noch nie nachts draußen gewesen, wenn alle anderen schon lange schlafen sollten. Sie gingen hier eine Treppe hoch und da einen Flur entlang, bis sie letzten Endes vor dem Portrait der Fetten Dame standen. "Humbuck!" flüsterte Hermine der Dame zu, die sich scheinbar gerade zum Ausgehen fertig machte. Sie klappte wiederwillig zur Seite und so schnell sie konnten liefen Myra und Hermine in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Dort angekommen ließen sie sich Zeitgleich in einen der Ohrensessel direkt vor dem Kamin sinken. Myra hechelte ein wenig, da sie ganz schön außer Puste gekommen war. Hermine hatte ihre Augen geschlossen und atmete laut. "Das war aber knapp!" begann diese. Myra nickte kurz. Dann plötzlich fiel ihr etwas wichtiges ein. Eigentlich war der Grund für ihren kleinen Spaziergang gewesen, dass sie darüber nachdachte, ob sie zu dem Treffen mit Draco gehen sollte, oder ob sie lieber die Nacht in ihrem Bett verbringen sollte. "Hermine?" "Mmh?" Hermine schien doch schon recht schläfrig. "Wie spät ist es?" Hermine öffnete wiederwillig sie Augen, nahm ihren Zauberstab aus der Tasche und schwang diesen mit einer lockeren Handbewegung durch die Luft. Es erschienen einige Ziffern, die sich dann ordneten und zu einem Ziffernblatt wurden. Myra sah gespannt zu, bis die gezauberte Uhr ihre Endposition erreicht hatte. Es war kurz vor halb Eins. Myras Herz machte einen kleinen Hüpfer. Wenn sie jetzt losgehen würde, so würde sie es noch rechtzeitig schaffen sich mit Draco zu treffen, nur was sollte sie Hermine sagen? "Ich gehe dann ins Bett." Murmelte diese plötzlich schlaftrunken und Myra begann zu lächeln. "Gut. Ich komme dann auch nach. Ich muss noch kurz etwas erledigen." Entgegnete Myra kurz, da Hermine sie mit einem "Du-Muss-Jetzt-Auch-Schlafen-Gehen"-Blick ansah. Hermine nickte noch kurz wünschte ihr eine Gute Nacht und verschwand. Myra wartete noch einen Augenblick in dem verlassenen Gemeinschaftsraum, dass Hermine auch wirklich im Schlafsaal blieb und atmete erst auf, als sie ein leises Klicken der Badezimmertür in ihrem Schlafzimmer vernahm. Nun stand Myra auf und ging wieder aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Vor dem Portraitloch blieb sie stehen und wollte die fette Dame noch fragen, ob sie wüsste, wie man noch zum Quidditchfeld kommen könnte, ohne die große Halle zu durchqueren, doch diese war gar nicht in ihrem Rahmen. Myra sah etwas verdutzt drein, doch lief sie schon die Treppe herunter zur Eingangshalle. Myra hatte solche Schmetterlinge im Bauch, dass sie kaum richtig leise laufen konnte. Fast wäre sie auf eine der Trickstufen hereingefallen, wenn sie nicht noch in letzter Sekunde einen mächtigen Satz nach vorn gemacht hätte. Myra lief so schnell sie konnte durch das verschlafene Schloss und kam schließlich in der Eingangshalle an, wo sie unglücklicher Weise auf ein anderes Lebewesen traf.  
  
Auf wen trifft sie wohl? Reviewt mal fein! P.S.: Ich denke, dass Harry sich nicht in Myra verliebt hat, sondern dass nur so eine Art andere Freundschaft zwischen den beiden existiert. 


	12. Nachtausflug

Kapitel 12  
  
Myra war starr vor Schreck. Die roten Augen des anderen Lebewesens, was mit ihr in der Eingangshalle stand fixierten sie. Keiner von beiden wagte es Luft zu holen, doch Myra wusste genau, dass sie vor Mrs. Noris so schnell wie möglich fliehen sollte. Doch was war, wenn sie draußen gewesen wäre und Filch gleich rein kommen würde? Was war, wenn er sie entdecken würde oder wenn er Malfoy schon entdeckt hatte? Myra war bleich wie eine Leiche und hoffte, das Richtige zu tun, als sie voller Panik raus aus der Einganshalle auf das Schlossgelände stürzte. Mrs. Noris, die gestreifte Katze von Filch, der man Nachts wirklich nicht begegnen sollte, lief hinter ihr her. Sie schien das als eine Art Spiel anzusehen und versuchte Myra einzuholen. Diese war total in Panik und lief so schnell sie konnte Richtung Quidditchfeld. Als sie plötzlich merkte, dass Filch hinter ihr mit seinen schweren Schritten her rannte lief sie gleich noch ein bisschen schneller. Was sollte es ihr bringen, wenn sie im Stadion wäre? Was würde ihr diese Aktion hier bringen, wenn sie dort kein Versteck fand? Was ... den letzten Gedanken konnte sie nicht mehr fertig denken, als sie auch schon von einer Kralle im Schienenbein zu Boden fiel. Mrs. Noris setzte scheinbar alles daran, dass Myra endlich für ihre nächtlichen Ausflüge bestraft wurde und krallte sich mit allen, was sie hatte im Umhang Myras fest. Diese versuchte mit aller Kraft die anhängliche Katze so schnell wie möglich los zu werden. Mrs. Noris begann wütend zu fauchen, als Myra mit dem Zauberstab nach ihr schlug. Auch hin und her schütteln der Beine half nichts. Mrs. Noris blieb wie eine Klette an Myra kleben. *Hilfe!* dachte Myra verzweifelt. Filch kam immer näher. Gleich würde er sie haben. Gleich. Was würden die anderen wohl sagen, wenn sie erfahren würden, dass Myra nachts beim Quidditchstadion war? Das alles schien auszureichen um Myra neue Kräfte zu geben. Mit einem gezielten Pieksen ihres Zauberstabes lies Mrs. Noris Myra endlich los und blieb jaulend am Boden liegen. Filch schrie wütend und besorgt zugleich auf. Und Myra sah, dass sie sich aus dem Staub machte. Sie rannte in das dunkle Quidditchstadion und suchte es mit den Augen ab. Sie lief auf die Tribüne und suchte nach Malfoy. Sie überlegte, ob sie ihn rufen sollte, doch die Gefahr war zu groß, dass Filch Malfoy kannte und ihn vielleicht für diesen nächtlichen Ausflug verantwortlich machen würde. Sie blieb verzweifelt auf einen der Türme des Feldes stehen und blickte sich um, als sie erkennen konnte, dass Filch das Stadion betrat. Mit Mrs. Noris auf dem Arm fauchte er wütend "Komm raus du Miststück! Sieh was du Mrs. Noris angetan hast! Ich werde dich dafür in den Kerker stecken!" Myra setzte sich leise hin und beobachtete aus dem Schatten heraus, was Filch mitten im Quidditchstadion tat. Er schien jeden Zentimeter der Tribüne abzusuchen. Myra wollte sich gerade auf den Boden legen, so dass Filch sie nicht mehr sehen konnte, als sie eine Hand sachte auf ihren Mund legte. Myra erstarrte. Die Hand zog sie nach unten. Myra folgte ihr und dann hörte sie eine leise ihr sehr bekannte Stimme flüstern "Halt sie Luft an und beweg dich nicht!" "Dago!" rief Myra erleichtert. "Psst!" fauchte dieser etwas nervös zurück. "W hast u mie gefundn?" nuschelte Myra. "Das klären wir später." Sagte Draco leise. "Bleib hier und rühr dich nicht vom Fleck!" Seine Hand lies Myra los und langsam stand Draco auf. Filch war fast bei ihnen angelangt. Malfoy beugte sich langsam zu Myra und befahl ihr sofort aufzustehen, wenn er es ihr sagte. Sie solle ihm dann einfach hinterher rennen. Myra nickte zweifelnd und Draco setzte sich hin und beobachtete. Myra sah ihn an, auf sein Zeichen wartend. *Seine Augen, sie leuchten so schön im Mondlicht. Und sie funkeln vor Tatendrang. Was würde ich nur ...* "JETZT!" schrie Draco und die völlig irritierte Myra sprang auf und versuchte Draco zu folgen. Dieser war jedoch um einiges schneller als Myra und bald verlor sie ihn. Filch schrie im gleichen Moment auf "Jetzt habe ich euch ihr Rabauken! Ich kriege euch und ihr werdet Hogwarts nur noch von Außen sehen können!" Myra fing an zu zittern und rannte weiter. Sie hatte Draco nun völlig verloren und wusste nicht, wo sie hinsollte, als Draco sie plötzlich in einen Gang zog. Myra wäre fast sehr unsanft auf dem Boden gelandet, wenn Draco sie nicht aufgefangen hätte. Für einen kurzen Moment sahen sie sich tief in die Augen, doch schon hörten sie Filch hinter sich wütend brüllen. Draco nahm Myras Hand und sie liefen einen dunklen Gang entlang. Draco öffnete im Vorbeigehen eine Tür und sie gelangten in ... die Umkleidekabinen für die Quidditchmannschaften der einzelnen Häuser. Da war sich Myra sicher. Sie sah sich ein wenig um, als Draco gegen einen Spint klopfte, dieser sofort aufsprang und er sich hinein zwängte. Er sah Myra an und bedeutete ihr sich ebenfalls mit in den Spint zu zwängen. Myra sah ihn ungläubig an, folgte dann jedoch. Eng aneinander gedrängt schloss Draco die Tür und es wurde dunkel im Inneren. Myra spürte Dracos Atem auf ihrer Haut und lehnte sich an ihn. Er umarmte sie liebevoll, aber leise und lauschte. Myra spürte sein Herz, wie es raste, weil er so aufgeregt war. Myra spürte auch die Wärme, die er abstrahlte. Myra hob ihren Kopf und wollte Draco eigentlich in die Augen sehen, doch war es zu dunkel. Plötzlich wurde sie angepustet. Malfoy hatte ihr, als wenn er gespürt hätte, wie Myra ihn ansah, mitten ins Gesicht gepustet. Sein Atem roch nach Pfefferminz und Myra liebte diesen Geruch. Sie stellte sich leise auf Zehenspitzen und küsste Draco liebevoll und sanft. Dieser erwiderte den Kuss und wenig später spielten ihre Zungen zärtlich miteinander. Die beiden wurden durch ein lautes Türknallen unterbrochen und waren wieder mucksmäuschenstill. Myra legte ihren Kopf auf Dracos Brust und lauschte. Sein Herz war immer noch recht schnell und Myra deutete das als Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch. Sie musste Schmunzeln. Filch war nun ebenfalls im Umkleideraum der Mannschaften. Er zischte leise etwas zu Mrs. Noris. Scheinbar gab er ihr den Auftrag nach Myra und Draco zu suchen. Myra hielt genauso wie Draco den Atem an. Mrs. Noris war ganz in der Nähe. Myra spürte es. Myra begann leicht zu zittern vor Anspannung. Draco entging dies nicht und er streichelte ihr leicht über den Rücken. Myra bekam eine Gänsehaut, was sie aber sehr angenehm fand. Mrs. Noris blieb stehen. Unglücklicherweise genau vor dem Spint, wo Myra und Draco sich versteckten. "Hast du sie gefunden, meine Kleine? Dafür wird es eine saftige Belohnung für dich geben mein Schatz." Schnarrte Filch. Myra zitterte nun noch heftiger und kniff die Augen zusammen. Draco hielt sie fest. Seine Hand ging zur Spindtür und hielt sie fest. Filch, der nun hämischlachend an dem Griff zog stellt fest, dass sie nichts rührte. Je mehr er zog und je mehr Kraft er brauchte, desto weniger schien der Spind sich zu öffnen. Draco hielt weiterhin verbissen die Tür von innen fest. Filch fluchte und schließlich hämmerte er gegen die Tür. Im Spind halte das Klopfen tausendmal lauter als von draußen. Draco zuckte zusammen und Myra drückte ihn ganz fest, so dass er kaum noch Luft bekam. Schließlich hielt er die Tür mit beiden Händen zu. Plötzlich ließ der Lärm nach. Filch hatte aufgegeben und fluchte leise "Schatz. Du musst dich irren. Sie können nicht in diesem Spind sein. Sie ... die Tür klemmt. Sie können sich nicht darin verstecken. Sicherlich sind sie schon wieder im Schloss. Diese dummen Schüler .... Nichtsnutze ...... Sockenwechsler, sie....." Filch zog fluchend ab. Draco ließ die Türklinke los und atmete tief durch. Myra war ganz still. Draco schüttelte sie ein wenig, weil er dachte, dass sie eingeschlafen sein könnte. Doch nichts geschah. Er kniff sie liebevoll, dann derber. Er öffnete die Tür und schon sackte Myra zusammen, kaum hatte er sich bewegt. Doch auch jetzt fing er sie so schnell wie möglich auf. Sie war bewusstlos.  
  
Es war kalt und nass. Myra kam zu sich. Sie lag im nassen und sie spürte, wie sie auf kalten Stein lag. Sie öffnete die Augen und konnte im Dämmerlicht einen blonden Jungen erkennen. "Draco ..." murmelte sie. Dieser sah sie lächelnd, aber auch besorgt an. "Du bist wieder wach?" fragte er leise. "Ich denke schon." Sagte Myra flüsternd. "Was ist passiert?" fragte sie verwirrt. Draco sah sie stirnrunzelnd an. "Du bist bewusstlos gewesen. Filch hat wie verrückt an der Spindtür gerüttelt, doch sie ging nicht auf. Denn sie klemmt von außen" Draco lächelte etwas hinterhältig. "Währendessen musst du wohl zusammengeklappt sein. Du hast mich jedoch fast erdrückt" ergänzte Draco lächelnd. "Was?" fragte Myra etwas entsetzt. Draco lächelte und setzte sich neben sie auf den nackten Steinboden. "Ich bin froh, dass es dir wieder besser geht. Ich hätte sonst nicht gewusst, was ich hätte machen sollen, wenn ...." Draco konnte seinen Satz nicht vollenden. Myra hatte ihm bereits einen Kuss auf den Mund gegeben. Nun sah sie ihn spielerisch an. Draco nahm das als Herausforderung an und küsste sie zurück. Seine Zunge bot um Einlass, den ihm Myra gewährte und sie küssten sich lange und leidenschaftlich. Draco lehnte sich nun an die Wand, immer noch küssend. Myra, die ihn fest umschlungen hatte setzte sich auf ihn. Beide waren mittlerweile patsch nass, da Draco die Dusche angestellt hatte, damit Myra wieder zu sich kam. *Sie ist so wild. Das gefällt mir* dachte Draco in diesem Moment. Myra, die nun Lust hatte Draco zu berühren, küsste ihn am Nacken und Draco genoss es sichtlich. Vorsichtig schob Myra ihre nassen Finger unter das Shirt von Draco. Sie berührte seinen durchtrainierten Bauch. *Das kommt sicher vom Quidditchtraining* dachte sie. Schließlich zog er es ganz aus. Myra küsste Malfoy zärtlich vom Hals an abwärts. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen. Vorsichtig fuhr Myra mit ihren Fingern Dracos Rücken ab und küsste ihn liebevoll auf den Bauch. Schließlich umkreiste sie mit der Zunge seinen Bauchnabel und Draco musste lachen. Er zog sie wieder zu sich hoch. Er lächelte sie an und sah ihr dabei in die Augen. "Das kitzelt" sagte er verlegen. "Ich weiß. Und deswegen mag ich es auch das bei anderen Leuten zu machen" sie zwinkerte ihm zu und wollte gerade weitermachen, als Draco sie einfach nur umarmte. Myra erwiderte dies und hörte Draco leise wispern "Danke schön!" Myra war etwas irritiert und löste sich von der Umarmung. "Wofür?" Sie sah ihn verdutzt an. "Ich habe dir weder das Leben gerettet, noch sonst irg ......" Draco hatte ihr den Finger auf die Lippen gelegt und fuhr damit die Konturen nach. "Dafür, dass es dich gibt." Myra musste nun grinsen und küsste ihn wieder zärtlich. "Dafür kann ich aber leider nichts" flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr. Schließlich lösten sie sich von einander und Myra stand auf. Sie half Draco wieder in sein pitsch nasses Shirt und drehte schließlich die Dusche ab. Sie sahen sich noch mal tief in die Augen und verließen schließlich die Umkleide. Myra und Draco schlichen sich gemeinsam zurück ins Schloss. Myra war bis jetzt nicht aufgefallen, dass sie ebenfalls ganz nass war, doch bei der Kälte draußen musste ihr einfach kalt werden. Draco verabschiedete sich mit einer Umarmung und ging Richtung Kerker davon. Myra ließ ihren Gedanken freien lauf, während sie hinauf zum Gryffindorturm ging, den Gemeinschaftsraum durchquerte und sich dann leise im Badezimmer umzog, um die anderen nicht zu wecken. *Er ist so lieb und so niedlich. Eben ein echter ....* Myra suchte nach dem richtigen Wort, doch noch während sie suchte war sie auch schon in ihrem Bett eingeschlafen.  
  
Ach ja. Ich persönlich finde, dass das Kapitel vielleicht ein wenig "eintönig" ist, aber die Gefühle sowohl von Draco, als auch von Myra müssen noch ein bisschen verdeutlicht werden. Freut euch trotzdem schon mal auf ein neues Kapitel! Eure Leva 


	13. Peinlich, peinlich III

Kapitel 13  
  
Und so vergingen die Tage in Hogwarts. Langsam wurde es Winter. Aus den dicken, grauen Wolken kamen große Schneeflocken und es war herrlich kalt. Das ganze Schloss war in eine Schicht von schönem, weißen Schnee gehüllt und die Hütte von Hagrid, dem Wildhüter Hogwarts, sah aus, wie mit Zuckerguss glasiert. Die Blätter des verbotenen Waldes und die Sträucher auf dem Schulgelände fielen allmählich herunter oder vertrockneten. Im Schloss war schon eine Vorweihnachtliche Stimmung und die Große Halle wurde festlich geschmückt.  
  
Auch Myra und ihre Freunde spürten schon die allgemeine Anspannung vor Weihnachten. Bis jetzt hatte Myra Weihnachten immer bei ihrer Tante in Amerika verbracht, doch jetzt würde sie Weihnachte in Hogwarts verbringen. Sie und nur wenige andere Schüler, darunter Harry, Ron, Ginny, Draco und die Weasley Zwillinge blieben über Weihnachten in Hogwarts. Myra hatte sich in die Liste eingetragen und war im Prinzip froh, dass sie den Schlafsaal ganz für sich alleine hatte. Sie wollte schon immer mal schlafen, ohne das permanente monotone Schnarchen von Lavender und dem Seufzen von Hermine. Es war kurz vor der Abreise der anderen Schüler, die über die Ferien nach Hause fuhren. Myra stand unten in der Eingangshalle und verabschiedete Hermine, Parvati und Lavender, die so gleich in die Kutschen einsteigen würden, die Myra damals hinauf zum Schloss gebracht hatten. Auch Draco stand in der Halle, jedoch verabschiedete er Crabbe und Goyle. Myra hatte die Vermutung, dass er nicht deshalb in der Halle war, sondern um sie zu sehen. Und das ließ Myra erröten. Harry, der genau in diesem Moment zu Myra blickte musste grinsen. "Hey, was ist den los? Warum bist du so rot wie eine Ampel?" Myra sah ihn verdutzt an. "Ich? R-Rot?" sie war nun nicht nur im Gesicht rot, sondern auch ihre Haare änderten wie gewöhnlich die Farbe, nur waren diese diesmal nicht ebenfalls rot, sonder eher orange. Harry lachte und Ron und Ginny, die ebenfalls in der Eingangshalle waren, stimmten alle mit ein. Doch Myra wandte sich wieder zu Draco, der in Richtung Bibliothek verschwand. Kurz bevor er außer Sichtweite war, drehte er sich noch einmal um und sah sie an. Dann ging er zwinkernd hinaus. Myra hoffte seine Zeichen richtig gedeutet zu haben. Sie sagte an Harry und die anderen gewand "Ich gehe mal kurz in die ... Gemeinschaftsraum. Ich gehe in den Gemeinschaftsraum." Und schon lief sie davon. Ron und Co sahen ihr verwirrt nach.  
  
Myra lief die Marmortreppe hinauf. Sie sah sich am Treppenabsatz um und blickte in die immer noch irritierten Gesichter ihrer Freunde. Sie wusste, dass es sehr komisch aussehen würde, wenn sie jetzt in Richtung Bibliothek verschwinden würde. So entschloss sie sich noch eine Treppe höher zu gehen und zu warten. Und schon bald kamen Ginny, Ron und Harry laut redend an ihr vorbei. Da sich Myra in einen Seitengang gestellt hatte, bemerkte sie keiner der drei. Sie atmete erleichtert auf und ging die Treppe wieder runter in die Bücherei. Sie trat zögernd ein und sah sich um. Es war dunkel, da es schon recht spät war. Zugegebener Maßen war sie recht nervös und ängstlich. Sie ging einige Schritte und blieb dann stehen, um zu lauschen. Doch es war still. "Draco?" fragte sie zögernd. "Wenn du hier bist, dann bitte ..... sag was. Ich mag die Dunkelheit nicht." Ihre Stimme zitterte leicht. Sie ging noch ein Stück. Sie sah vorsichtig in jede Bücherreihe, ob sie Draco irgendwo finden würde, doch nichts, außer vielen Büchern über Koboldaufstände, Zaubererkriege und andere Sachen waren zu finden. So drehte sie sich um und wollte gerade zurück gehen, als sie gegen jemanden stieß. Vor Schreck schrie sie leicht auf. Sie spürte heißen Atem auf ihrer Haut und sah vorsichtig an der Person hoch, mit der sie so eben zusammen gestoßen war. Im Schatten konnte sie nur die Umrisse erkennen und selbst das sagte ihr nicht viel. Plötzlich wurde sie angehoben und ihre Lippen berührten weiche, warme Lippen. Sie war etwas verdutzt, doch sie bemerkte schnell, wen sie da küsste. Es war Draco. Sie erwiderte den Kuss. Schließlich lösten sie sich von einander und Myra umarmte Draco. "Mach das nie wieder!" sagte sie froh. "Ich hatte solche Angst!" Draco lachte leise und beide entschlossen sich einen Spaziergang um den See zu machen. Draco sprach mit Myra über viele Sachen. Zunächst unterhielten sie sich über die Quidditchspiele und die Tatsache, dass Gryffindor schon wieder den Quidditchpokal erhalten würde. Myra schien das sehr zu freuen, doch Draco war unmerklich erzürnt. Ihr Gespräch ging weite rüber die Lehrer von Hogwarts, die vielen Hausaufgaben, die Freunde und schließlich zu ihrer Beziehung. Draco blieb stehen. Myra sah ihm tief in die schönen Augen, die Besorgnis ausstrahlten. "Was ist los?" fragte sie leise. Draco sah sie ernst an. "Du weißt, dass keiner von unserer Beziehung erfahren darf?" Draco schien dies sehr zu bedrücken. Myra sah ihn verdutzt an. Sie wusste, dass es schwierig sein würde eine Beziehung zu führen, die sowohl von Dracos als auch von ihren Freunden nicht geduldet wurde. Außerdem wollten sie nicht einen noch größeren Keil zwischen die beiden Häuser Slytherin und Gryffindor treiben. Weiterhin wusste Myra, dass wenn die Eltern Dracos davon erfahren würden Dracos Vater einen Tobsuchtsanfall bekommen würde und wer weiß, was dann geschieht. Doch in dem Moment hallten ihre eigenen Worte in ihrem Kopf wieder *Ich werde eine Beziehung niemals geheim halten. Das wäre viel zu stressig." Myra blickte nun zu Boden. Draco sah sie immer noch an. Schließlich hob er sanft mit seiner Hand ihr Kinn an und zwang sie somit ihn anzusehen. Draco sah nun verwundert aus. "Ja. Ich weiß!" sagte Myra betrübt. "Mein Vater" setzte Draco an. "Mein Vater darf es nie erfahren. Er würde durchdrehen, wenn er wüsste, dass ich mit dir, einer Gryffindor zusammen wäre! Und du weißt nicht, was er für eine Macht hat." Draco ging nun einige Schritte weiter. Erst jetzt bemerkte Myra, dass sie schon wieder im Schloss waren. "Draco. Du weißt, dass ich es niemanden sagen werde, oder?" Myra wartete. Draco kam zurück und sah sie an. Myra umarmte ihn und plötzlich gaben Dracos Knie nach und sie fielen zu Boden in den weichen Schnee. Myra lag nun auf ihm und sah ihn lächelnd an. "Was soll das denn?" "Ich hatte gerade Lust dazu!" sagte Draco knapp und drehte sich so, dass Myra unten lag. Myra sah ihn an, doch plötzlich wurde alles Dunkel. Ihr Gesicht war nass und kalt. "Ah!" schrie sie noch, bevor sie die zweite Ladung Schnee abbekam. "Hör a..." schwups, da hatte sie die dritte Ladung Schnee abbekommen. *Jetzt reicht es! Ich werde ihm zeigen, was es heißt sich mit mir anzulegen!* Myra breitete ihre Arme unauffällig aus und nahm sehr viel Schnee in beide Hände. Draco, der das nicht bemerkte, weil er immer und immer wieder Schnee auf Myra schüttete, so dass diese schon ganz nass war, bekam dann doch noch eine ordentliche Ladung ab. Erschrocken sprang er auf und Myra konnte aufstehen. Nun warf sie einen Schneeball auf Draco. Der bekam ihn leider nicht ab, weil er sich rechtzeitig wegducken konnte. Myra hingegen gab noch lange nicht auf. Sie stürzte sich mit einer Ladung Schnee auf Malfoy und riss ihn zu Boden. Nun lag Myra wieder auf ihm drauf. Draco versuchte sich zu wehren, doch er packte es nicht. Er kullerte sich zur Seite und Myra verlor das Gleichgewicht und kurze Zeit später saß er wieder auf ihr, so dass sie sich nicht mehr wehren konnte. Draco atmete tief durch. Er sah sie liebevoll an. Seine Wangen waren ganz Rot und nass, weil er doch ziemlich viel Schnee abbekommen hatte. Myra hingegen war klatschnass. Sie atmete schwer, doch sah sie ihn lieb an und lächelte. Nun rollte Draco zur Seite ebenfalls in den Schnee. Sie lagen beide nebeneinander und breiteten die Arme aus. "Schneeengel" flüsterte Myra. Draco lächelte und nun spürte er doch ein wenig die Kälte, die ihn umgab. "Mir ist kalt, ich denke, dass ich mich...." "Nein, das wirst du nicht!" sagte Myra widerspenstig. Draco sah sie an. Sie umarmte ihn liebevoll. Eng umschlungen lagen sie da noch eine Weile im Schnee. Myra fuhr vorsichtig die Konturen von Dracos Gesicht nach und küsste ihn vorsichtig. Draco lag immer noch ruhig da. Er genoss die Zeit, die er mit Myra verbringen konnte. Nun legte sie sich halb auf ihn und küsste ihn energischer. Draco erwiderte die Küsse, ohne Wiederstand. Er lächelte dabei zufrieden. Nun setzte sich Myra leicht auf ihn und küsste ihn weiter. Dann lächelte sie ihn an. Doch plötzlich verblasste sowohl sein Lächeln als auch das ihrige. Myra spürte etwas, was sie lieber nicht spüren wollte. Sie war verunsichert und überlegte. Sie bemerkte, wie Draco feuerrot anlief und wie er versuchte sich aufzurichten. Dadurch spürte Myra noch mehr, was sie lieber nicht spüren wollte. Sie ließ sich in den Schnee kullern und sah Draco mit hochrotem Gesicht an. Sie öffnete den Mund. "Was ist .... " sie überlegte, wie sie es ihm sagen sollte. ".....da los?" fragte sie zögerlich. Daraufhin sprang Draco leichtfüßig auf und rannte davon. Er rief noch "Ich weiß es auch nicht!" und war verschwunden. Myra, die nun alleine im Schnee lag, ebenfalls rotangelaufen, musste grinsen. Dann ließ sie sich in den Schnee fallen und viele Weiße Flocken bedeckten ihr Gesicht. Es hatte begonnen zu schneien.  
  
"Jingle Bells!" rief sie und die Fette Dame klappte samt ihren Lametta Haarband zur Seite. Myra trat in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Eigentlich hatte sie erwartet, dass alle hier sein würden. Doch der Raum war leer und lag ruhig im Schein des Kamins. Myra war leicht irritiert und überlegte, wo die restlichen Gryffindors wohl sein mochten. Sicherlich beim Abendbrot. So verließ sie den Gemeinschaftsraum wieder ("kannst du dich nicht vorher entscheiden, ob du herein willst oder nicht?") und lief hinunter zur Großen Halle. Dort angekommen sah sie George, Ron, Fred, Ginny und Harry gemeinsam mit zwei Hufflepuffs, 4 Ravenclaws und noch 3 Slytherins an einem Tisch sitzen. Die vier große Tische, von denen normaler Weise gespeist wurde, waren an die Wand gerückt wurden. Myra setzte sich zu ihnen. Doch sofort sprangen, Ron, Ginny, Harry und auch die Zwillinge auf und gingen davon. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, einfach weg. Myra war zunächst leicht irritiert. "Gut dann eben nicht!" sagte sie trotzig und setzte sich neben eine Ravenclaw. Diese unterhielt sich gerade mit einer Hufflepuff über einen Mitschüler aus der 7. Klasse. Myra hörte zu und da sie nicht wusste, um wen genau es ging, beobachtete sie die Slytherins. Diese tuschelten eifrig miteinander und einer der drei warf ihr einen bösen Blick zu, der wohl laut Myras Deutung soviel heißen musste, wie "Hör woanders mit und kümmere dich um deinen eigenen Mist!". Myra sah desinteressiert auf ihr Brot, warf es kurzer Hand auf den Teller und rauschte aus der großen Halle hinaus. Sie war verwirrt. Warum waren alle so "schweigsam"? Warum hatte sich keiner mit ihr unterhalten wollen? Sie ging die Treppe hinauf und den Gag entlang und stand schließlich vor dem Portrait, doch die fette Dame war nicht da. Myra stand einen Moment zweifelnd da. "Na prima!" fluchte sie leise und ließ sich auf dem Boden nieder.  
  
Jaja! Wieder ein langweiliges Kapitel fertig. Aber freut auch schon mal auf Weihnachten, denn ab da wird es spannend. Also ich meine jetzt nicht das Weihnachten von uns, sondern das in Hogwarts *gg* bye bye, die Levimotte 


	14. Alleine

Kapitel 14  
  
Es war schon spät gewesen, als die fette Dame zurück kehrte und die dösende Myra endlich in den Gemeinschaftsraums einließ. Myra, die nun todmüde aber zugleich auch noch sehr verärgert über die fette Dame war stiefelte die Treppen in ihren Schlafsaal hinauf. Der Gemeinschaftsraum war bereits Menschenleer und nur noch die heiße Asche glühte in dem Kamin. Die Fenster waren vollkommen zugeschneit und die anderen Schüler lagen schon lange in ihren Betten. Schlaftrunken sah Myra noch einmal auf ihre Uhr, bevor sie endgültig das Licht ausmachen wollte. Voller entsetzen kam sie auf 5 Stunden, die sie im kalten Flur auf die fette Dame gewartete hatte. *Warum nur habe ich mir keine Lungenentzündung geholt?* Myra schlief in dieser Nacht sehr unruhig.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen lachte durch die verschneiten Fenster schon die Sonne herein und der große Schlafsaal war erfüllt von den schönen, warmen Winterstrahlen. Einige Vögel zwitscherten leise vor sich hin und die Eulen in der Eulerei hatten allesamt ihre schönen Köpfe in den Federn verborgen. Myra erwachte aus einem komischen Traum. Sie wusste nicht mehr um was er sich handelte, aber sie wusste, dass er ihr ziemliches Unbehagen bereitet hatte. Myra sprang schnell in ihre Klamotten und machte sich die Haare, die ein angenehmes Blond angenommen hatte zu zwei schönen Zöpfen zurecht. Sie schminkte sich noch ein wenig und putzte sich die Zähne, bevor sie fröhlich aus dem Zimmer gang. Ihre Freude war nicht umsonst. Denn heute war Weihnachten und Myra war so aufgeregt, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Schon beim Rausgehen konnte sie das Knistern und das Rascheln von Geschenkpapier hören und schließlich auch eine ihr bekannte Stimme, die sagte "Hey Ron! Sieh mal. Da hat sich Hermine ja mal wieder selbst übertroffen!" Harry und Ron waren bereits eifrig am Werkeln und ihr Haufen mit Geschenken war schon bedeutend kleiner als die anderen. "Guten Morgen" sagte Myra gut gelaunt und trat zu den beiden an den Kamin, in dem nun wieder ein ordentliches Feuer brannte. Ron und Harry sahen sie zunächst verwundert an. Dann warfen sie sich einen verwirrten Blick zu und Ron ging ohne nur ein Wort zu sagen hinauf in seinen Schlafsaal. Am Treppenansatz sah er sich noch einmal um und sagte an Harry gewand "Ich ziehe mich noch eben an, dann können wir zum Frühstück gehen." Harry nickte und nahm nun all seine Geschenke in die Hand und verschwand ebenfalls Richtung Jungenschlafsaal. Myra stand einen Augenblick verwirrt da und sah den beiden nach. "Frohe Weihnachten" rief sie schließlich hinterher und Schulter zuckend machte sie sich über ihren Haufen mit Geschenken her. Myra staunte nicht schlecht. Von ihrer Tante aus Amerika bekam sie ein Buch "Meine kleine Nichte", welches voll mit Bildern von sich und ihren Eltern und sämtlichen Verwandten war. Myra legte es vorsichtig zur Seite und öffnete nun ein anderes Geschenk. Es war von ihrer Tante aus England, bei der sie derzeit wohnte. In einem grauen Kästchen war eine Phiole. Zunächst wusste Myra nicht recht, was sie damit anfangen sollte, da die rote Flüssigkeit, die in dem Fläschchen enthalten war, einen eher schaurigen Eindruck hinterließ. Myra las nun den Brief, den ihr ihre Tante gewidmet hatte.  
  
Liebe Myra, Ich hoffe, dass es dir bis auf weiteres in Hogwarts gefällt. Diese Flasche enthält einen Energietrunk. Er wird dir noch sehr nützlich sein. Gebrauche ihn klug und verschwende ihn nicht. Ein Tröpfchen reicht und du wirst für mehr als 24 Stunden wieder fit sein. Er kann sowohl Krankheiten, als auch Verletzungen heilen. Doch Vorsicht! Eine Überdosis kann schreckliche Folgen haben. Ich wünsche dir noch frohe Festtage Marge P.S.: Der Inhalt der Flasche wurde von mir selbst kreiert.  
  
Myra sah nochmals die Flasche prüfend an und legte sie schließlich neben das Buch. Nun sah Myra noch ein Geschenk, welches in schönes Goldenes Papier eingewickelt war. Sie nahm es in die Hand und schüttelte vorsichtig daran. Es gab keinen Laut von sich. Schließlich öffnete Myra das Paket leicht misstrauisch. Und hervor kam ein Buch. Und ein Brief von einer Myra sehr bekannten Handschrift geschrieben. Myra las zunächst den Zettel.  
  
Liebe Myra, Ja, du erkennst meine Handschrift. Ich und noch einige andere Leute, die sich Parvati und Lavender nennen, haben lange überlegen müssen, was wir dir schenken sollten. Mit viel Arbeit haben wir schließlich dieses Buch hier selbstgestaltet. Ich oder besser gesagt wir hoffen, dass Ron und Harry du vor allem Fred und George (Ginny wird sich da denke ich eher nicht dran beteiligen) dich in Ruhe lassen und nicht all zu viele Schneeballschlachten machen. Wir hoffen, dass dir Hogwarts auch im Winter gefällt und dass du weiterhin hier bei uns bleiben wirst. Frohe Weihnachten auch den anderen. Wir sehen uns, wenn die Ferien vorbei sind. Bis bald Hermine  
  
Myra musste lächeln. Noch nie hatte jemand wegen ihr, einem kleinem Mädchen aus einer kleinen verträumten Stadt irgendwo in Amerika, solche Arbeit auf sich genommen und ein Buch für sie gestaltet. Vorsichtig öffnete sie es und schon auf der ersten Seite strahlten sie Parvati, Lavender und auch Hermine an. Die nächsten Seiten waren voll mit der Geschichte von Hogwarts, welche wohl auf das Konto von Hermine gegangen war. Dann folgten wieder Bilder, sowohl vom Inneren Hogwarts aus auch von Außen. Dann wieder ein kleiner Text über die Schüler und schließlich auch ein kleiner Text von den Lehrern und Myras Freunden. Das Buch war voll von Bildern, die sich bewegten. Eines war ihr besonders ans Herz gewachsen. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermine, Parvati und Lavender waren darauf zu sehen. Sie alle winkten Myra zu und Hermine, die Krummbein auf dem Arm hatte versuchte verzweifelt ihn zum Lachen zu bringen. Dann war noch ein Bild von ihrem aller liebsten Lieblingslehrer zu sehen: Professor Snape. Myra betrachtete das Bild argwöhnisch und überlegte einen Moment, ob sie das Foto-Ich von Snape beschimpfen sollte, aber sie hatte zu große Angst, dass sie dafür vielleicht Punktabzug bekommen würde, da sie nicht wusste, ob die Abzüge, die der Foto-Snape macht auch gelten würden. Myra legte auch dieses Geschenk bei Seite und ihr viel wieder ein neues Paket ins Auge. Klar und Deutlich stand darauf geschrieben "Für Myra von Ron". Myra öffnete es und heraus kamen eine bunt zusammengewürfelte Sammlung von Zaubersüßigkeiten. Myra wusste, dass Ron sehr gerne Berti Bott's Bohnen aller Geschmacksrichtungen aß, aber noch viel lieber Schokofrösche. Myra musste lächeln und kam schließlich zu dem vorletzten Paket, was wie sich rausstellte von Harry war. Er hatte ihr einen Miniaturbesen geschenkt, der auf der Hand zu Schweben begann. Dazu passend noch eine kleine Figur, die sich dann auf den Besen schwang und ihre Runden drehte. Myra, die an und für sich eher wenig von Quidditch verstand und gerade noch wusste, wie man sich auf einem Besen hielt, freute sich trotzdem über das Geschenk. Und nun kam sie zum letzten und kleinsten Paket. Es war in graues Papier eingehüllt und machte einen schäbigen Eindruck, doch Myra war das egal. Sie öffnete es und erstarrte. Sie wusste nicht, was sie hätte sagen sollen, wenn sie jemand gefragt hätte, was denn los sei. Myra saß stumm da und starte auf das Geschenk. Sie ließ es zu Boden fallen und starrte drauf. Es war ein Bilderrahmen, wie ihn die Muggel benutzten und ein Bild darin, welches sie sehr gut kannte. Darauf waren ihre Eltern abgebildet, wie sie freundlich in die Kamera lächelten und dem Zuschauer winkten. Das Bild alleine war es nicht, was Myra so aus der Fassung brachte, sondern eher die kleine Nachricht, die auf dem Bilderrahmen zu lesen war. "Wir lieben dich Schatz. Mach dir keine Sorgen um uns! Frohe Weihnachten." Myra war mit einem schlag bewusst geworden, dass ihre Eltern noch leben mussten. Das wusste sie schon immer, aber jetzt wusste sie es mit Sicherheit. Über Myras Wangen liefen nun Tränen. Stumm saß sie da und starrte das Bild an. Wasser benetzte nun ihren Umhang und einige Tropfen fielen auch zu Boden. *Dann sind sie nicht Tot! Sie leben und .... sie haben mich nicht vergessen. Mum, Dad, wo seit ihr?* Myra sah zu einem der Fenster und blickte nun der Sonne entgegen. In diesem Moment wusste Myra, dass es noch Hoffnung gab und dass ihre Eltern vielleicht wieder aus den Tiefen des Regenwaldes zurückkehren würden. Myra wusste aber auch, dass ab diesem Moment einiges anders sein würde.  
  
Nach einer Weile beschloss Myra sich ein anderen Mal genaue Gedanken darüber zu machen. Im Moment geisterten ihr immer noch die seltsamen Dinge, die Ron und die anderen machten, durch den Kopf. Sie beschloss, dass sie Ron, Harry und die anderen zur Rede stellen würden, sobald sie ihre Geschenke nach oben gebracht hatte und hinunter in die Große Halle gegangen war, um zu frühstücken, zur Rede zu stellen. Myra ließ dieses merkwürdige Verhalten einfach keine Ruhe. Sie verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum und stiefelte gerade den Flur entlang Richtung Eingangshalle, als sie unsanft zur Seite gezogen wurde. Myra gab einen erstickten Schrei von sich und sah sich anschließend rasch um, wer sie da so hart zur Seite gezogen hatte. Doch Myra sah niemanden. Sie war leicht verwirrt und überlegte einen Moment, ob es vielleicht Harry unter seinem Tarnumhang gewesen war, doch diesen Gedanken verwarf sie sehr schnell wieder, da Harry sie in diesen Tage besonders gemieden hatte und wohl kaum in irgendwelche Ecken auf sie warten würde. Myra überlegte kurz, ob das wohl Einbildung wahr und ließ es darauf beruhen, als sie plötzlich etwas auf den Kopf bekam. Verwirrt und den Kopf schützend sah sie hinauf und blickte direkt in das hässliche Gesicht eines Geistes. Dieser Gackerte fröhlich und hüpfte nun in der Luft auf und ab. Myra, die nun wirklich sehr sauer war zischte ihm leise zu. "Peeves! Was soll das? Kannst du dir nicht jemand anderen für deine Scherze suchen?" Peeves, der nun Schuldbewusst in der Luft hängen blieb sah sie an. Dann verzerrte sich sein Gesicht zu einer Grimasse und zwei Sekunden später spürte Myra, wie wieder etwas hart auf ihren Kopf schlug. Myra sah wieder verwirrt nach oben und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass Peeves so etwas wie einen versteinerten Kaugummi, den er wohl aus einem der Papierkörbe der Klassenzimmer geholt hatte immer wieder auf Myras Kopf fallen ließ. Und jedes Mal wenn er aufkam lachte er gemein. Myra wollte wegrennen, doch Peeves stellte sich ihr in den Weg. "Lass mich in Ruhe!" rief Myra böse. "Peeves lässt dich nicht in Ruhe. Böse Schüler, die über Weihnachten nicht zu Hause bleiben wollen sollen bestraft werden. Peeves ist zu Hause geblieben." Der Poltergeist, der dafür bekann war, dass er hilflose Schüler gerne ärgerte, lachte nun schelmisch und wieder traf das Kaugummi Myra am Kopf. Diese hielt ihren Kopf schon schützend mit den Armen fest und versuchte nun den Beschuss von Peeves mit Papierknöllchen, stand zu halten. Doch Peeves hatte sie in eine Ecke gedrängt und der kleine Mann sah ihr nun lachend in die Augen, dann setzte er an und flog direkt durch Myra hindurch. Myra, die nun das Gefühl hatte unter einer eiskalten Dusche zu stehen, erstarrte. Peeves kehrte zurück und spielte das Selbe Spielchen noch mal. Myra schüttelte es bereits vor Kälte. Sie wollte eine Chance nutzen zu fliehen, als Peeves ihr gerade den Rücken zudrehte. Doch kaum hatte sie sich umgedreht, da stieß sie wieder mit jemanden zusammen und sie landete hart auf dem Boden. Myra, der nun alles egal war, brüllte laut und so, dass das ganze Schloss sie hätte hören müssen "Meine Güte! Was habe ich nur getan?! Warum lasst ihr mich nicht einfach alle in Ruhe!" Es trat ein kurzes Schweigen ein und dann öffnete Myra ihre Augen und ihr wurde mit einem Schlag bewusst, wen sie da gerade angeschrieen hatte. Vor ihr stand mit seinem silbernem Haar Albus Dumbledore. Er jedoch lächelte und schien die Beschimpfung gar nicht für Voll zu nehmen. Nun erkannte er, dass Peeves hier scheinbar ein übles Spiel getrieben hatte und dass Myra mächtig in der Patsche steckte. "Fröhliche Weihnachten Peeves!" sagte Dumbledore freundlich. Peeves, der nun verkehrt herum auf Augenhöhe in der Luft schwebte, sah den Direktor mit einer Mischung aus Ehrfurcht und Belustigung an. "Oh der Herr Direktor! Wollen sie auch mal mein Weihnachtsgeschenk testen?" fragte erlächelnd. Dumbledore hingegen funkelte ihn durch seine Halbmondbrille an und meinte in freundlichen Ton "Nein Danke Peeves. Ich mag diese Kaugummis nicht. Aber gegen ein Brausebonbon würde ich nichts ...." Doch Dumbledore konnte seinen Satz nicht beenden, da Peeves ihn schon mit seinem "Weihnachtsgeschenk" bewarf. Dumbledore, der nun eigentlich wütend reagieren sollte, lächelte Peeves an. "Ach Peeves! Lass doch deine Spielchen. Ich habe gehört, dass der Blutige Baron gleich hier vorbei kommen würde. Er ist sehr erzürnt!" Peeves Gesicht verlor jegliches Lächeln. Fluchend zog er ab, ohne auch nur ein Wort zu verlieren, wie Frohe Weihnachten. Dumbledore sah ihm nach und bemerkte Schließlich, dass Myra immer noch auf dem Boden lag. Er reichte ihr die Hand um ihr aufzuhelfen. "Ihnen natürlich auch ein frohes Weihnachtsfest Mrs. Williams." Er lächelte sie an, Myra hingegen sah nun verwirrt aus. "Wer ist der blutige Baron, Professor?" fragte sie leise. "Oh" sagte Dumbledore überrascht "sie kennen ihn nicht?" Myra schüttelte den Kopf. Nun fuhr Dumbledore fort. "Er ist der Hausgeist von Slytherin. Und Peeves hat großen Respekt vor ihm. Das ist eine lange Geschichte." Dumbledore funkelte Myra durch seine Brillengläser an. Dann sah er prüfend auf seine Uhr und fragte "Möchten sie auf eine Tasse Tee mit in mein Büro kommen, Mrs. Williams?" fragte er freundlich und Myra, die ihm nicht wiedersprechen konnte nickte stumm. So folgte sie ihm durch die Gänge des Schlosses. In der Nähe Dumbledores fühlte sich Myra immer sicher. Er strahlte eine Art Wärme aus, die alle bösen Gedanken aus Myras Kopf vertrieben. Schließlich traten sie vor einen Wasserspeier, der wie Myra feststellte besonders hässlich zu sein schien. Myra hatte gar nicht darauf geachtet, wo sie eigentlich langgelaufen waren, so vertieft war sie in ihren Gedanken gewesen.  
  
Tja, was wird Dumbledore Myra wohl erzählen? Was ist eigentlich los mit Ron und den anderen? Was schenkt Draco Myra zu Weihnachten? Das alles erfahrt ihr im nächsten Kapitel (hoffe ich mal!) bye bye, die Levimaus 


	15. Dumbledores Büro

Kapitel 15  
  
Myra stand nun hinter Dumbledore, der vor dem Wasserspeier stand und kurz überlegte. Myra, die nicht wusste, was Dumbledore vor dieser wirklich hässlichen Figur wollte, bemerkte, dass der Wasserspeier eine Art Adler war. Dumbledore sprach langsam und bedächtig "Schrumpelfeige" und schon erwachte zu Myras Erstaunen der Wasserspeier zum Leben. Dumbledore trat nun einen Satz auf den Wasserspeier zu und schon begann dieser sich nach Oben zu winden, wie eine Rolltreppe. Myra, die erst jetzt bemerkte, dass sie es vielleicht Dumbledore gleich tun sollte und ebenfalls auf einen Schritt auf den Wasserspeier zu gehen sollte, bewunderte still das Schauspiel, das sich ihr da bot. Schließlich war Myra ein ganzes Stück mit dieser Zauberrolltreppe gefahren, als sie auch schon vor einer Tür angelangt war. Dumbledore öffnete sie zielstrebig und trat in ein wunderlich ausschauendes Zimmer. An den Wänden waren viele Bilder mit schlafenden Zauberern darin. Sie waren alle schon recht alt und erst jetzt bemerkte Myra, dass es sich hierbei wohl um ältere Schulleiter handeln musste, da unter jedem Bild in großen Goldenen Lettern geschrieben stand "Direktor der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei von 1912 - 1930".  
  
Eines der Bilder fiel Myra besonders ins Auge. Darin war ein schäbig aussehender tief schlafender Zauberer abgebildet, dessen leises Schnarchen die Spitze seines Zauberhuts, der ihm ins Gesicht hing, sanft hin und her wiegte. "Ja ja, der gute alte Mr. Dippet." Sprach Dumbledore sanft, der sich bereits hinter seinem Schreibtisch niedergelassen und Myra beobachtet hatte. "Er war mein Vorgänger und ich will nicht bestreiten, dass er ein exzellenter Schulleiter war. Doch durch eine unglückliche Fügung des Schicksaals ist er von uns gegangen." Dumbledore wies Myra mit einer Handbewegung an sich ihm gegen über zu setzen. Sie nahm auf einem sehr bequemen Sessel platz und versank leicht darin. Schnell rappelte sie sich wieder auf und fragte neugierig "Mr. Dippet? Aber was ist geschehen?" Myra hatte das merkwürdige Gefühl, dass sie Mr. Dippet schon einmal gesehen hatte und dass sie ihn irgendwoher kannte. Dumbledores blauen Augen trafen auf die Myras. Sein Blick war kaum zu entschlüsseln. "Nun ja" setzte Dumbledore an "er war zwar zu der Zeit, als der dunkle Lord an die Macht nicht mehr hier Schulleiter, aber als Voldemort noch zur Schule ging und ich noch hier an Hogwarts selbst Lehrer war, war Dippet der Direktor. Und Voldemort hatte eine allgemein bekannte Abneigung gegen den Schulleiter, da es ihm nicht erlaubt war auch während der Sommerferien hier in Hogwarts zu bleiben. Und so war Dippet einer der Ersten, die von Voldemort getötet wurden." Dumbledore lehnte sich in seinen Sessel und blickte Myra lächelnd an. Myra, die nun ihren Blick durch den Raum schweifen ließ, fiel auf, dass es hier lauter eigenartige Dinge gab.  
  
Zum einen gab es mehrere Vitrinen, die mit merkwürdigen Geräten gefüllt waren, dann gab es noch ein riesiges Regal voller Bücher, war hinter Dumbledores Schreibtisch an der Wand stand. Der sprechende Hut, den Myra aufsetzen sollte, damit sie in eines der Häuser zugeteilt wurde, stand auf dem dreibeinigen Stuhl in einer Ecke. Und am Fenster sah Myra ein Geschöpf, was so wunderschön war, dass sie es regelrecht anstarrte. Dumbledore, der sie wieder aufmerksam beobachtete sagte leise "Dies ist ein Phönix. Du kennst diese Wesen sicherlich aus dem Unterricht." Myra nickte leicht. "Ihre Tränen haben heilende Wirkungen und sie können singen. Der Gesang vertreibt alles Böse und sie können schwere Lasten tragen, ohne an Flugkraft zu verlieren" sagte Myra leise. Sie war eine gute Schülerin in Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe. Zumal gab Hagrid, der Wildhüter von Hogwarts, den Unterricht und trotz schauriger Kreaturen machte ihr der Unterricht wesentlich mehr Spaß als Zaubertränke. "Ich sehe du machst deine Arbeit bei Hagrid ganz gut" lächelte Dumbledore. Myra lächelte zögernd zurück. Stille trat ein und Myra, die nun ihren Blick über Dumbledores Schreibtisch wandern ließ viel nun ein, dass Dumbledore sie in sein Büro gebeten hatte, doch warum? "Professor?" setzte Myra an. "Warum haben sie mich mit hierher genommen?" Dumbledore beugte sich nun nach vorn und seine Arme stützte er auf der Tischplatte ab. Er sah Myra tief und durchdringend an, als wenn er sagen wollte "das gleiche wollte ich dich gerade fragen." Doch Dumbledore sagte "Ich habe dich eigentlich nur zufällig getroffen. Doch ich wollte dich schon immer etwas fragen." Er machte eine Pause. Myra spürte, dass sie viel lieber wo anders gewesen wäre. Sie wollte nicht unbedingt Fragen gestellt bekommen. Sie hatte Angst, dass sie eventuell die Beziehung zwischen ihr und Draco gefährden würde. "Gibt es etwas ..." Dumbledore riss Myra aus ihren Gedanken. "... etwas, was du mir erzählen möchtest? Etwas, was dir Sorgen macht?" Myra, die leicht erstaunt war, weil sie mit einer solchen Frage eigentlich nicht gerechnet hatte schüttelte den Kopf. Doch im selben Moment spürte sie den Drang Dumbledore alles zu erzählen. Die Geschichte mit Draco, ihre Bewusstlosigkeitsanfälle, ihre Sorge um ihre Eltern, ihre Weihnachtsgeschenke und vor allem ihre Ratlosigkeit, was Hermine und die anderen Gryffindors anging, warum sie sie einfach ignorierten. Dumbledore sah Myra immer noch an und unter dem strengen Blick des Direktors fing Myra leicht an zu nicken. Dumbledores Augen blitzten kurz auf. Dann fragte er behutsam "Was geht in deinem Kopf vor?" Myra überlegte kurz. Welche ihrer Sorgen sollte sie Dumbledore anvertrauen? "Ich ..." sie zögerte "Ich denke, dass sie von meinen Eltern wissen." Myra sah Dumbledore ängstlich an, dieser jedoch lächelte. "Selbstverständlich. Sie sind eines der berühmtesten Zaubererpaare, die erfolgreich gegen die dunkle Macht gekämpft haben. Ihnen haben wir viele Leben zu verdanken. Sie sind Auroren gewesen. Doch eines Tages wurden sie zu einer geheimen Mission in den Regenwald geschickt. Es ist eine Weile her, doch sie sind nie von dieser Reise zurückgekehrt." Myra steckte ein Kloß im Hals. Sie hätte nicht gedacht, dass Dumbledore so viel wusste. Sie sah verstohlen zu Boden, doch eh sie sich versah sprach sie schon wie ein Wasserfall. "Ich habe zu Weihnachten ein merkwürdiges Geschenk erhalten. Ich weiß nicht von wem es kommt, doch es ist sehr ... wertvoll für mich. Es ist ein Bild. Ein Bild von meinen Eltern, wie sie lächeln und mir zuwinken. Und mit dünner Handschrift steht dort geschrieben, dass sie mich lieben und dass ich mir keine Sorgen machen soll. Doch ich habe nie daran gezweifelt, dass sie nicht mehr am Leben sind, doch diese Nachricht. Sie bringt mich ganz durcheinander. Was ist wenn sie gar nicht von meinen Eltern ist, sondern von irgendwelchen Leuten, die sie gefangen halten, oder von ein paar Schülern, die sich einen Streich erlauben. Warum schickt man mir dieses Bild?" Myra, die nun erstaunt über ihre Fähigkeiten war, dass sie so offen über ihre Probleme sprechen konnte, sah Dumbledore ratlos an. Dieser sah ein wenig verwirrt aus, doch er fing sich wieder und schon gleich lächelte er ihr entgegen. "Du glaubst also, dass dieses Bild gar nicht von deinen Eltern ist?" Sie nickte unvernehmbar. Nun lehnte Dumbledore sich zurück in seinen Sessel und ließ den Blick durch den Raum schweifen. Das Mädchen beobachtete ihn dabei genau, da sie wissen wollte, was er dachte. Schließlich ruhte Dumbledores Blick auf Fawks, dem Phoenix. Er sah ihn liebevoll, aber durchdringend an. Die ratlose Myra saß still und schweigend im Zimmer. Sie wartete.  
  
Eine Reaktion von Dumbledore würde ihr schon helfen, doch er sah Fawks immer noch an. Sie fragte sich, ob er vielleicht mit offenen Augen eingeschlafen sei, da er sich nicht rührte. Zögernd fragte sie "Professor Dumbledore?" Dieser schreckte hoch "Was? Oh ... ja ... entschuldige Bitte. Ich war eben weit weg mit meinen Gedanken. Ich habe ... auch egal." Er richtete sich wieder auf und sah Myra an. Dann sagte er behutsam "Myra, ich denke nicht, dass deinen Eltern .. tot sind. Ich bin der festen Überzeugung, dass nur eine dunkle bzw. böse Macht sie eventuell gefangen hält." Nun stand der Schulleiter auf und lief hinter seinem Schreibtisch auf und ab. "Gründe gäbe es viele dafür. Schließlich haben sie viele Totesser ertappt und gefasst. Der dunkle Lord wäre sehr interessiert an ihnen, bestimmt." Dumbledore blieb stehen und blickte nachdenklich aus dem Fenster. Dann sah er Myra an und sagte lächelnd "Ich denke, dass du dir keine Sorgen machen sollst. Dieses Bild, was man dir hat zukommen lassen: Ich denke, dass es von deinen Eltern ist, doch bedenke nun gut, was du tun willst. Es sind gefährliche Zeiten und eine überstürzte Handlung könnte ein großer Fehler sein. Ich denke, dass dein Eltern dir einfach nur ein Weihnachtsgeschenk machen wollten." Nun ließ sich der ältere Mann wieder Myra gegenüber nieder. Diese verstand nicht ganz, was Dumbledore ihr sagen wollte, doch sie nickte. Sie wollte gerade aufstehen, als Dumbledore nochmals zum Sprechen ansetzte. "Myra, du musst dir keine Sorgen machen. Ich werde das Zaubereiministerium umgehend informieren, dass man ein Zeichen deiner Eltern gefunden hat. Sie werden nach ihnen suchen. Ich denke, dass sich die Sache bald aufklären wird." Sie nickte und erhob sich. Sie sah Dumbledore noch einmal entgegen. "Danke" sagte sie leise und verließ den Saal.  
  
Ein eher langweiliges Kapitel, ich weiß. Ich jedenfalls wäre nicht enttäuscht, wenn ihr sagt: Hey, das war echt doof, diese FF lese ich nicht weiter. Aber das nächste Kapitel wird was. 


	16. Ginny und ihr kleines Geheimnis

Kapitel 16  
  
Draußen war es sonnig und kühl. Man konnte den Schnee glitzern sehen. Die Fenster in Hogwarts waren weihnachtlich geschmückt worden und die Statuen und Rüstungen, die überall im schloss verteilt standen, waren mit Lametta und Christbaumkugeln verziert. Einige Bilder hatten ihre Rahmen mit Stechpalme verziert und ein Weihnachtsbaum kurz vor der Großen Halle war offensichtlich so verhext wurden, dass er Merry Christmas sang. Jedoch klang es wie, als wenn man bei einem Kassettenrecorder auf Repeat gedrückt hätte. Der Baum wiederholte immer nur den Refrain. Myra ging nun endlich mit einem Bärenhunger in die Große Halle. Schließlich hatte sie heute noch nichts gegessen und es war schon recht spät.  
  
Die Tische in der Großen Halle waren alle an die Wand gestellt wurden und in der Mitte war immer noch der Runde Tisch vom Vorabend zu sehen. Doch saß keiner mehr dort. Einzig und allein ein Gedeck war noch unbenutzt und rundherum standen köstliche Speisen. Myra nahm Platz und wollte sich gerade Spiegelei auftischen, als ihr jemand auf die Schulter klopfte. Myra fuhr erschrocken rum und blickte in zwei schöne braune Augen. Erleichtert holte sie tief Luft und sagte "Meine Güte! Du hast mich vielleicht erschreckt!" "Das war nicht meine Absicht. Das wollte ich nicht." Ginny nahm neben Myra Platz und sah sie an. "Ich muss mit dir reden." Sagte sie ernst und sah Myra düster an. Doch diese stierte in ihr Spiegelei. "So?" fragte sie genervt. "Warum denn das auf einmal? Bin ich plötzlich doch interessant oder ist das nur ein Witz?" Ginny sah sie verwirrt an, doch dann fand sie ihre Sprache wieder. "Nein, das ist kein Witz. Es ist dringend. Und ..." sie sah sich in der Großen Halle um. Ihre Augen huschten zum Eingang und zu den anderen Tischen, als wenn sich jemand dahinter versteckt hätte. "...die anderen dürfen davon nichts erfahren, hörst du?" Myra die so tat, als hätte sie Ginny nicht gehört stocherte immer noch in ihrem Frühstück. Ginny spürte Zorn in sich aufsteigen, doch Myra, der das nicht entging, ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken. Schließlich platze Ginny der Geduldskragen. Sie schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch und ließ sämtliche Gläser, Töpfe, Pfannen und Teller hochspringen. Nun wand Myra sich Ginny zu. "Was soll das?" fragte sie spöttisch. "Verdammt noch mal. Ich will dir nur helfen. Ich weiß wie sehr du unter Ron und Harry und unter den anderen leidest. Sie ignorieren dich einfach. Ist dir das etwa egal?" Myras Miene wurde finster. "Nein ist es nicht. Und eigentlich würde ich nur zu gerne den Grund für ihr Benehmen wissen, doch ich kann mich genauso gut alleine durchschlagen. Ich brauche keine Freunde. Keine Freunde, die mich ignorieren und im Stich lassen." Zischte Myra wütend. "Dann hör mir zu. Wir treffen uns nach dem Mittagessen in der Bibliothek, okay?" Myra nickte nur und stand auf. Der Appetit auf Spiegelei war ihr vergangen.  
  
Myra erschien nicht zum Mittagessen. Sie war die einzige, die fehlte. Alle anderen saßen an dem runden Tisch. Diesmal auch die Lehrer die über Weihnachten in Hogwarts geblieben waren. Professor Snape saß griesgrämig neben Professor McGonagall, die ein kleines Schwätzchen mit Professor Sprout hielt. Dumbledore unterhielt sich quietschvergnügt mit Professor Flitwick, der zur rechten Dumbledores saß. Draco entging die Abwesenheit von Myra nicht und er begann sich Sorgen zu mache. Doch dann fing er den Blick von Ginny auf und seine Miene verfinsterte sich, Sie sah ihn wütend und heraus fordernd an, doch sie sagte nichts. Nach dem Essen verließen alle die Halle und nachdem sich Ginny mit der Ausrede, dass sie noch einmal die Maulende Myrte besuchen wolle, verdrückt hatte und sicher war, dass ihr niemand folgte, ging sie Richtung Bibliothek. Myra wartete dort bereits auf sie. Sie hatte ein Buch in der Hand (Wie man einen Zauberstab baut von Bratimus Britschkow), doch sie las es nicht wirklich. Sie vernahm Schritte und blickte auf. Als sie Ginny erkannte ließ sie das Buch sinken. "Was gibt's?" fragte sie zornig. Ihr missfiel es sehr, dass Ginny sie hierher bestellt hatte und ihre Haare hatten ein dunkles Weinrot angenommen. Ginny ließ sich in den Sessel gegenüber von Myra sinken und sah sie an. Dann lehnte sie sich nach vorne und begann leise zu sprechen. "Ich habe dich gesehen" sagte sie in leisem Ton. Myra verstand nicht recht "Wobei hast du mich gesehen?" Es entstand eine kurze Pause, die von Ginny unterbrochen wurde. "Ich habe dich mit ihm gesehen. Im Schnee." Dieser Satz zeigte Wirkung und Myra fiel buchstäblich die Kinnlade runter. "Was?" fragte sie entsetzt. Ginny lehnte sich zurück und sah sie mit einer Mischung aus Zorn und Mitleid an. "Du und Malfoy .... ihr seit euch sehr nahe gekommen, was?" Myra sah Ginny entgeistert an. "Nein, wir, wir haben uns .... geprügelt. Wir haben uns in die Wolle bekommen. Ehrlich!" Myra wollte ihren Kopf mit einer Ausrede aus der Schlinge ziehen, doch kaum hatte sie gesprochen kamen in ihr Zweifel auf. Sie erkannte, wie dämlich sich ihre Ausrede anhörte und dies verriet auch ihr Gesichtsausdruck. "Nein. Ihr seit zusammen, habe ich recht? Sonst hättest du nie so auf ihm gesessen und du hättest nie mit ihm so .... rumgetobt!" Ginny sah Myra durchdringend an mit einem Blick der so viel bedeutete wie "Du-kannst-mich-nicht-anlügen". Myra begann zu ihrem Entsetzen zu nicken. Ihr stiegen Tränen in die Augen. "Aber nicht nur ich haben euch beobachtet. Sondern auch die anderen. Harry und Ron und .... Fred und George." Die beiden letzten Namen sprach Ginny etwas zögerlicher aus. "Was?`" fragte Myra entgeistert. "Aber ....." Ihr fiel nichts ein, was sie auf diesen Schock hätte sagen können. Für sie brach eine Welt zusammen. Bald würde es das ganze Schloss erfahren und dann wäre alles aus. Draco wäre für immer sauer auf sie und Harry und Ron würden sich für immer von ihr abwenden. Sie wollte gar nicht so weit denken, was geschehen würde, wenn Hermine, Lavender und Parvati aus den Ferien zurück kehren würden. Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen und ihr flossen heiße Tränen über die Wangen. Ginny saß ihr hilflos gegenüber. Sie wusste nicht was sie tun sollte. "Was .... warum hast du es uns nicht erzählt? Warum mussten Ron und Harry es auf diesem Wege erfahren?" Ginny stand nun auf und kniete sich neben Myra. Liebevoll streichelte sie Myras Arm. "Ich weiß nicht" schluchzte Myra nun. "Ich .... Er meinte, dass wir es geheim halten sollten. Sein Ruf und meiner. Wenn sein Vater davon erfährt. Oh nein!" Sie schluchzte so laut, dass mindestens das halbe Schloss erzitterte. Ginny kniete sich nun vor Myra und hob ihren Kopf an. "Ich denke ...." setzte sie an, doch dann änderte sie ihre Miene bei dem verweinten Gesichtsausdruck Myras, der ihr nun entgegenblickte. "Ich kann Ron und Harry verstehen. Schließlich ist Draco ihr Erzfeind und sie können sich auf den Tot nicht ab. Aber ich denke, dass sie in Wirklichkeit gar nicht sauer auf dich sind, sondern nur verärgert. Als wahre Freunde müssten sie es akzeptieren, dass du, eine Gryffindor, mit einem Slytherin zusammen bist. Ich denke sie sind nicht böse, sondern sie verlangen einfach eine Art .... Erklärung, Entschuldigung von dir. Wir, also ich Ron und Harry sind uns da denke ich recht einig." Myra sah Ginny an. Dann lächelte sie mit nassen Wangen. "Ihr seit also gar nicht ... sauer?" Ginny lächelte zurück. "Ich für meinen Teil nicht. Aber ich kann dir nicht sagen, was die anderen denken." Mit diesen Worten stand Ginny auf und ging Richtung Aufgang. Kurz davor hielt sie Inne und wandte sich der schluchzenden Myra zu. "Hör auf mit Weinen, sondern überleg dir lieber schon mal eine Erklärung für Fred und George. Die sind wirklich sauer." Dann drehte sie sich um und verschwand. Myra war sichtlich durcheinander und überlegte, was sie nun tun sollte. *Wir sind also aufgeflogen. Bald wird es die ganze Schule wissen und irgendwie wird es auch Dracos Vater erfahren. Er wird mächtig Ärger bekommen, dass er mit einem Nichtsnutz wie mir zusammen ist. Das ist alles so schrecklich!* Wieder liefen ihr Tränen über die Wangen, doch sie wischte sie schnell weg und stand auf. Noch im selben Moment spürte sie, wie ihre Beine sie nicht mehr tragen wollten und sie fiel zu Boden. Sie überkam eine bekannte Welle der Kälte und um sie herum wurde alles schwarz. Das einzige, was Myra noch deutlich sehen konnte, war das Gesicht Dracos, was vor ihrem Inneren Auge erschien. Sie wollte es ihm sagen, doch sie fiel bewusstlos zu Boden.  
  
So, ein neues, langweiliges Kapitel von mir. Hoffe, dass ihr weiterlest. Bye bye, die Leviglucke 


	17. Geständnisse

Kapitel 17  
  
Als Myra die Augen wieder öffnete sah sie zunächst nichts. Sie lag immer noch auf dem Bauch und ihr Arm kribbelte unangenehm, da sie auf ihm drauf lag. Ihr Gesicht war zur Seite gedreht und der kalte Steinboden kühlte angenehm ihre Wange. Zunächst sah sie alles verschwommen, doch nach einiger Zeit erkannte sie einen Holzbalken vor sich. Erschrocken richtete sie sich auf. Verwundert über die merkwürdige Umgebung versuchte sie aufzustehen, doch im selben Moment erkannte sie, dass dies keine Gute Idee war, da sich alles ihn ihrem Kopf drehte. Sie sah sich um. Überall waren Regale mit Büchern und einige Sessel standen um sie herum. Es war dunkel und der Mondschein fiel durch die großen Fenster in den Saal. Die Bibliothek lag still und friedlich da. Myra war etwas verwirrt. *Warum hat mich keiner gefunden?* Sie unternahm einen zweiten Versuch sich aufzurichten und klammerte sich an eines der robusten Eichenholzregale fest. Langsam und mit wackligen Beinen lief sie ein Stück. Langsam nahm alles wieder eine feste Gestalt an und das Schwindelgefühl ließ nach. Das Mädchen dachte angestrengt nach, warum sie hier in der Bibliothek gelegen hatte. Sie wusste keinen Rat, bis es ihr siedentheiß wieder einfiel. *Ginny! Sie sagte, sie hätte mich und ... Draco ...... gesehen. Sie weiß es .... und Harry und Ron auch .... und Fred und George. Sie waren böse auf mich.....* Myra wurde kreide bleich bei dem Gedanken und steuerte nun auf einen der Bücherei Sessel zu. Langsam ließ sie sich darauf nieder und dachte nach. *Soll ich es Draco sagen? Wie wird er reagieren? Was soll ich Fred und George erzählen? Sind Ron und Harry wirklich böse? Wer weiß es noch alles?* Myras Augen füllten sich abermals mit Tränen und ihr wurde bewusst, dass sie irgendetwas unternehmen sollte, doch was? Traurig sah Myra auf ihre Uhr und sprang sogleich auf. Es war kurz nach halb acht. Das heißt, dass es bald Essen geben würde. Eilig lief sie in die Große Halle. Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, die Ravenclaws und die zwei Hufflepuffs saßen bereits am Tisch. Dumbledore lächelte Myra zu. "Miss Williams, nehmen sie doch Platz" sagte er freundlich und wies mit seiner Hand auf einen freien Stuhl. Myra folgte der Anweisung. Sowohl links als auch rechts saß noch niemand. Sie begutachtete nun die Ravenclaws. Kam es ihr nur so vor, oder sahen sie Myra düster an?! Sie wand ihren Blick nun Professor Snape zu, der finster zu Professor McGonagall hinüberstarrte. Diese war gerade damit beschäftigt mit Dumbledore ein Knallbonbon zu öffnen. Myras Blick galt nun dem Eingang der großen Halle. Denn dort kamen Harry und die Weasleys rein. Sofort verstummten alle und gingen auf den Tisch zu. Ginny setzte sich zielsicher neben Myra und Fred und George nehmen eigenartiger Weise genau auf der anderen Seite von Myra platz. Zum Schluss trottete Draco mit böser Miene in die Halle und setzte sich ob gewollt oder nicht neben Professor Snape, der ihn abwertend entgegen blickte. Draco ließ den Blick schweifen und seine schönen blauen Augen trafen auf die Myras, die ihn verweint und unsicher ansahen. Doch schnell wand er sich wieder von ihr ab. Schließlich erhob sich Dumbledore. "Nun, ihr alle wisst, dass heute ein besonderer Tag ist. Wie jedes Jahr feiern wird heute Weihnachten. Aber wir wollen nicht normal wie sonst Abend essen, sondern heute haben sich die Hauselfen mal alle Mühe gemacht und uns ein vier Gänge Menü zubereitet. Leises Gemurmel hob an und Fred und George begannen zu flüstern. Dumbledore ließ kurz den Zauberstab durch die Luft kreisen und sofort füllte sich ein jeder Teller mit einer leckeren Suppe als Vorspeise. "Ich wünsche euch Frohe Weihnachten!" sagte Dumbledore abschließend und wie ein Chor antworteten sowohl die Lehrer als auch die Schüler "Ihnen auch Professor!". Mit lautem Geklirr von Besteck und Geschirr begannen alle zu Essen. Harry und Ron versuchten verzweifelt ein Knallbonbon zu öffnen, doch so wirklich gelang es ihnen nicht. Schließlich nahm Ron seinen Zauberstab zur Hand und murmelte etwas und mit einem noch lauterem Knall als normal wurde er durch die Luft geschleudert. Alle sahen erschrocken auf und Ron, dessen Haare nun voll mut Ruß waren standen in alle Himmelsrichtungen ab. "Ist ... Ist es auf?" murmelte er zu Harry, der sich nun ein lachen nicht mehr verkneifen konnte. Alle anderen stimmten mit ein und die Stimmung kam allmählich wieder auf. "Nein, aber das war es sicherlich mal." Sagte Harry lachend und hob einen verkohlten Papierfetzen in die Luft.  
  
Nach und nach wurden die Teller leer und mit einem erneuten Schwenk seines Zauberstabes erschienen die nächsten Gänge auf den Tellern. Es gab Truthahn und Klöße. Dazu noch einen Salat. Myra tat sich von allem ordentlich auf und unterhielt sich noch leise mit Ginny, die ihr etwas über ein Weihnachten in Ägypten erzählte, wo ihr ältester Bruder Bill derzeit war. "Er hat mir geschrieben. Es gefällt ihm dort immer noch. Am liebsten will er gar nicht mehr weg. Mum und Dad sind zu Besuch bei ihm. Percy ist zu Hause geblieben. Zu viel Arbeit" sagte sie vergnügt und biss in eine Keule hinein. Myra wollte es ihr gleich tun und griff ohne ihren Blick von Ginny zu wenden auf ihren Teller, doch da wo die Keule eigentlich hätte liegen sollen war keine zu fassen. Myra wandte sich nun verdutzt ihrem Teller zu und bemerkte, dass da doch eine Keule war. *Komisch .... eben war da doch keine!* Sie sah sich um und bemerkte, dass Draco sie schon seit längerem ansah. Sie lächelte leicht und nun wandte er sich wieder Professor Snape zu. Myra biss nun herzhaft in das zarte Hähnchenfleisch und sah sich in der Runde um, als sie plötzlich ein komisches Gefühl überkam. Sie legte überrascht die Keule auf den Teller zurück und saß mit vollen Backen da, als wenn sie gerade einen Geist gesehen hätte. Ihr fiel auf, dass ihre Hände immer kleiner wurden und ihre Füße ebenfalls. Sie begann zu schrumpfen. Entsetzt riss sie den Mund auf. "Was ist das?" fragte sie laut. Alle sahen sie an. Sie wurde immer kleiner. Schließlich wurden auch ihre Sachen zu groß. Ginny, die neben ihr saß war aufgesprungen und sah sie erschrocken an. "Was ... Hilfe!" schrie Myra verzweifelt. Nun waren auch die anderen aufgesprungen um die immer kleiner werdende Myra sehen zu können. Ihre Sachen waren ihr nun deutlich zu groß und sie klammerte sich alles um den Körper. Ihr Kopf und ihre Gliedmaßen schrumpften immer weiter. Sie sah verzweifelt zu Dumbledore hinüber. Dieser sah mit finsterer Miene zu den Zwillingen, die nun lachend auf dem Boden lagen. Myra wurde schlagartig bewusst, dass die beiden ihr was ins Essen gemischt haben mussten. Sie wollte etwas sagen, doch das einzige, was aus ihrem Mund kam war ein Piepsen, wie eine Maus. Sie schloss den Mund schnell wieder und dann geschah etwas, was sie lieber ungeschehen machen wollte. Sie wurde wiedereinmal bewusstlos. Dabei fiel sie so ungünstig, dass ihre Sachen, die sie die ganze Zeit verzweifelt um sich geklammert hatte aus ihren Händen glitten. Das letzte, was Myra wahrnahm war ein sehr wütender Dumbledore und zwei ebenfalls erzürnte, streitende Zwillinge. Dann wurde alles dunkel um sie herum.  
  
****  
  
Myra erwachte jäh in später Nacht. Sie schlug die Augen auf. Um sie herum war es dunkel, doch ihre Augen gewöhnten sich schnell an das Dämmerlicht im Zimmer. Ein nur all zu bekannter Geruch stieg ihr in die Nase und sie erkannte, dass sie im Krankenflügel liegen musste. Traurig sah sie aus dem Fenster, was neben ihrem Bett war auf die Ländereien von Hogwarts. Sie konnte Hagrids Hütte erkennen und sah noch ein wenig Rauch aus dem Schornstein aufsteigen. Sie sah den Verbotenen Wald, wie er friedlich im Licht der Sterne lag und sie sah den See, der still und dunkel vor dem Schloss lag. Myra drehte sich nun auf die andere Seite, da sie wissen wollte, ob Mme. Pomfrey, die Krankenschwester noch auf war. Und tatsächlich brannte im Büro der Krankenschwester noch Licht. Myra überlegte kurz, ob sie sich bemerkbar machen sollte, doch sie wurde durch ein tiefes Einatmen in ihren Gedanken gestört. Erst jetzt fiel ihr die dunkle, aber schlafende Gestalt Dracos auf, die am Fußende auf einem Stuhl saß. Myra musste lächeln, da Draco einen so lieben Eindruck machte, wenn er schlief. Sie setzte sich auf und sah in an. *Ich kann nicht verstehen, wie ein so lieber und gutaussehender Junge einen solchen schrecklichen Vater haben kann. Und wie kann jemand wie er sich in mich verlieben? In eine, die immer alles falsch macht, die ihre Eltern nicht wirklich kennt und die ständig ihre Haarfarbe ändert!* Myra streichelte Draco leicht den Kopf und sah ihn immer noch an. Sie dachte angestrengt an das Weihnachtsessen und die Geschehnisse. Ihr fielen die Knallbonbons wieder ein und der Truthahn und schließlich auch die Schrumpfaktion von Fred und George. Sie wurde traurig und wusste, dass sie es eigentlich Draco sagen musste. Doch sie wollte ihn nicht wecken. Sie streichelte nun sein Gesicht und schließlich beschloss sie, sich zum Fußende hinzulegen, damit sie Draco näher sein konnte. Gesagt, getan. Sie legte sich auf den Rücken und streichelte immer noch Draco, der tief und fest schlief. Sie lächelte zum erstenmal seit Tagen wieder richtig. Schließlich sah sie aus dem Fenster und plötzlich griff etwas nach ihrer Hand. Zunächst erschrocken sah sie sich um, bis sie bemerkte, dass Draco es war. Sie sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an und fragte leise "Bist du wach?" Dann trat Stille ein. *Scheinbar nicht* dachte Myra, als die verschlafene Stimme Dracos erklang. "Ja". Dann richtete sich dieser auf und rieb sich die Augen. Er blinzelte und sah Myra an. Dann lächelte er. "Du bist wach? Seit wann?" fragte er erleichtert. "noch nicht lange. Ich wollte dich nicht wecken. Ich habe nur gerade überlegt, weißt du?" sagte sie leise. Ihre Stimme klang heiser und trocken. "Wirklich?" fragte Draco gähnend "über was hast du nachgedacht?" schließlich richtete er sich auf. Er setzte sich neben Myra auf das Bett und nahm diese liebevoll in die Arme. Sie lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter und begann leise zu sprechen. "Was ist gestern passiert?" fragte sie zögernd. Draco hielt Inne. "Die Weasleys haben dir eine Schrumpftablette ins Essen gemischt. Sie waren wohl in der Küche und haben die Hauselfen dazu angestiftet es für sie zu erledigen. Dumbledore war ziemlich sauer. Und dann bist du ... ohnmächtig geworden. Alle haben sich große Sorgen gemacht. Obwohl ... die Zwillinge wahrscheinlich eher nicht. Die fanden das eher lustig" sagte er verbittert. Myra war traurig. "Du? Draco?" flüsterte sie. Sie richtete sich auf und sah ihm in die Augen. Er blickte neugierig zurück. "Sie..." sie setzte an, doch sie wusste nicht, wie sie es ihm sagen sollte. Draco sah sie immer noch neugierig an. Schließlich hackte er nach "Sie?" "...Sie wissen es." Myra sah ängstlich zu Draco hinauf. Der Slytherin lächelte sie an. "Was wissen sie?" "Sie wissen von uns." Sagte Myra bitter. Dracos Gesicht glich einer Kuh wenn es donnert. Er war geschockt. "Was?" brachte er entsetzt heraus. "Aber ... wie kann das sein? Hast du es ihnen gesagt?" fragte er in seiner gewöhnlich kühlen Stimme. "Nein, natürlich nicht!" verteidigte sich Myra. Draco war nun aufgesprungen und lief im Zimmer auf und ab. Myra spürte den Zorn, der in ihm aufstieg. "Aber woher sollen sie es sonst wissen? Einfach so kann so etwas nicht passieren, hast du gehört?" raunzte er Myra an. Diese zuckte erschrocken zusammen und rollte sich unter ihrer Bettdecke ein. "Sie ... sie haben uns gesehen. Ich weiß nicht, wie das passieren konnte." Sagte sie zögernd und ihr traten tränen in die Augen. "Gesehen?" bluffte Draco. "Wann? Wir waren immer vorsichtig. Sie können uns nicht gesehen haben." Er lief nervös und wütend im Zimmer umher. Am Fenster blieb er stehen. "Wenn mein Vater das mitbekommt.....daran will ich lieber nicht denken. ER wird .... er könnte dir etwas antun. Er könnte dich umbringen!" sagte er verzweifelt. Myra sah in mit großen, verschreckten Augen an. Sie war leichenblass und nun liefen ihr salzige Tränen über die Wangen. Plötzlich wandte Draco sich wieder ihr zu und sagte leise "Wer hat uns gesehen?" Myra entgegnete ihm zögernd. "Ginny, Fred und George, Ron und ... und Harry." Den letzten Namen wollte sie lieber nicht aussprechen. "Potter?" schrie Malfoy. "Das war klar. Er kann seine dreckige kleine Nase auch aus keiner Sache lassen. Dem werde ich zeigen was es heißt ...." "Nein!" sagte Myra entschlossen. "Du .. du darfst ihm nichts antun, hast du gehört?" "Nimmst du ihn etwa noch in Schutz? Er wird es der halben Welt erzählen, hast du gehört?" er war nun so wütend, dass Myra erschrocken zurück wich. In seiner Stimme waren seine gewöhnliche Arroganz und Gehässigkeit zu spüren. Er sah Myra zornfunkelnd an. "Ich .. ich bringe das wieder in Ordnung, okay?" fragte sie verweint. "Draco bluffte nur "Tu das!" und verschwand aus dem Zimmer. Leise schluchzte Myra in Ihr Betttuch. *Wieso ist er so gemein zu mir? Warum? Ich kann doch nichts dafür!* noch lange dachte sie über diesen Dialog nach, bis sie endlich für zwei Stunden noch einmal einschlief.  
  
Tja, was wir die Myra wohl als Ausrede nehmen und ach ja, danke für die netten Reviews. Ich danke euch. Aber ich glaube, dass die nächsten Kapitel eher langweilig sind. Bye bye, die Levander 


	18. Weihnachten und Veränderungen

Kapitel 18  
  
Myra saß mit angezogenen Beinen auf ihrem Bett. Sie sah zum Fenster heraus und bermerkte, wie nun die ersten warmen Wintersonnenstrahlen hinter dem verbotenen Wald auftauchen. Ihr liefen warme Tränen die Wangen herunter. Ihr Nachthemd war schon total durchnässt und allmählich wurde ihr auch kalt darin. Noch immer ließen die Worte Malfoys sie nicht in Ruhe. Sie legte sich unter ihre Decke und nun schien die Sonne ihr ins Gesicht. Die Wärme tat gut und für nur einen winzigen Moment genoss Myra dieses Gefühl. Sie fühlte sich geborgen, spürte, wie ihr Inneres Ich ihr sagte, dass sie nur kurz nicht an ihre Sorgen und an den Kummer denken sollte, der sie bedrückte. Sie solle nur für einen kurzen Moment die Augen schließen. Und so lag sie eingemummelt in ihre warme Bettdecke mit dem Kopf Richtung Sonne gewandt im Krankenflügel und fand für einige Stunden Schlaf.  
  
"Aufwachen, Mrs. Williams, Aufwachen!" drang eine Stimme in Myras Kopf. "Sie müssen aufwachen oder wollen sie den ganzen Tag verschlafen? Außerdem ist es höchste Zeit ihre Medizin einzunehmen." Myra spürte, wie sich jemand über sie beugte und ihrem Gesicht ganz nahe war. Sie konnte einige Atemzüge lang einen Geruch von einer Mischung aus Pfefferminztee und Aspirin wahrnehmen. Langsam öffnete sie die Augen und bemerkte sofort, dass dies ein großer Fehler war. Alles um sie herum war so hell und über ihr stand die Krankenschwester von Hogwarts. Sie lächelte Myra entgegen. "Na endlich, ich habe schon gedacht sie sind mir in ein Koma gefallen!" scherzte sie vergnügt und werkelte an Myras Nachttisch herum. Myra blinzelte ein paar mal, trotzdem war sie sehr von der Sonne geblendet. "Sie wissen gar nicht, wie schön das Wetter heute ist. Obwohl wir Ende Dezember haben scheint die Sonne. Unglaublich. Der Schnee ist aber trotzdem noch da. Es ist schön frisch und kalt draußen. Nichts desto Trotz sollten sie lieber im Schloss bleiben. Ich bin nicht sicher, ob ihr Körper schon wieder stark genug ist, um einer solchen Temperatur stand zu halten." Mrs. Pomfrey sprach noch eine ganze Weile. Sie redete über Weihnachten, über die anderen Schüler, über Weihnachten, über den Lärm, den die anderen immer auf der Krankenstation machen und wieder über Weihnachten. Scheinbar war dies ihre Lieblingsjahreszeit. Myra ließ sich berieseln mit dem Gefühl, dass scheinbar wenigstens einer mit ihr reden wollte. Schließlich hatte sie Malfoy ja diese Nacht auch erfolgreich vergrault. Sie drehte sich nun zu Mrs. Pomfrey um und schon bekam sie eine ekelhaft schmeckende Flüssigkeit in den Mund geflößt. Myra spuckte die erste Ladung wieder aus. Sie besprühte ihr halbes Bett mit der Medizin, die stark nach Ammoniak roch. "Meine Güte, jetzt haben sie sich doch nicht so. Haben sie etwa Kürbissaft erwartet? Nein, die Medizin von heute schmeckt halt etwas eigenwillig. Aber trotzdem sollten sie diese jetzt schlucken" und mit sanfter Gewalt, gegen die Myra eh keinen Wiederstand leisten konnte, kam abermals die bittere und ekelhaft saure Flüssigkeit in ihren Mund. Widerwillig schluckte Myra sie runter. "Na also, das war doch gar nicht so schwer. So und nun lassen sie mich mal ihr Kissen aufschütteln. Das ist Vorschrift, wissen sie? In jedem Krankenhaus von Muggeln wird jeden Tag das Kissen eines jeden Patienten aufgeschüttelt." Madame Pomfrey zog Myra mit sanfter Gewalt in eine sitzende Position und wollte sich nun am Kissen zu schaffen machen. Als sie dieses jedoch anfasste schrie sie leicht auf. "Aber ... das ist ja ganz nass!" Überrascht sah sie Myra an. Diese jedoch starrte ungläubig auf das Kissen. Leicht betätschelte sie es, zog jedoch ihre Hand sofort zurück. Tatsache, das Kissen war mehr als nur nass. Myra konnte sich nicht erklären, wie sie das gemacht haben sollte, bis ihr das kleine Rendezvous mit Draco wieder einfiel. Sie überkam das Gefühl eines Heulkrampfes und sie wich ein wenig von Madame Pomfrey zurück, die sie immer noch fragend ansah. Nun wandte sie sich ab. "Egal. Ich werde dann mal ihre Medizin holen. Sie müssen Tabletten nehmen, haben sie verstanden? Das ist sehr wichtig, denn in letzter Zeit scheinen sie ja recht oft aus den ... Latschen zu kippen. Die Tabletten stärken sie ein wenig." Mit einem Schwenk ihres Zauberstabes ließ sie das durchnässte Kissen in die Luft wirbeln, bis kurz vor die Decke. Dann fing es an sich um sich selbst zu drehen. Es wurde immer schneller und schließlich so schnell, dass man kaum noch erkennen konnte, was sich da oben in der Luft so schnell drehte. Myra sah erstaunt dem Schauspiel zu und erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass das eigentlich weiße Kissen leicht rot geworden war, als wenn es glühen würde. Myra fiel vor Schreck die Kinnlade runter und sie wollte eigentlich etwas sagen, doch sie brachte keinen Laut heraus. Madame Pomfrey, die das Dilemma scheinbar nicht bemerkt hatte werkelte immer noch am Medikamentenschrank herum. Nebenbei beschwerte sie sich über den Lärm, den die Schüler immer machen würden und das dies eine Krankenstation sei und kein Jugendklub. Myras Augen weiteten sich und nun drehte sich auch Madame Pomfrey zu dem Schauspiel. "Oh" sagte sie leise und mit einem weiterem Schwenk ihres Zauberstabes fiel das Kissen, was nun zu rauchen begann, mitten auf das Bett. Es zischte laut und Myra erschrak. Madame Pomfrey jedoch schien das nicht weiter zu stören. Sie schüttelte das Kissen noch einmal mit der Hand auf und legte es wieder auf das Bett. Sie legte Myra wieder zurück ins Bett und deckte sie zu. "Das Wetter heute ist wirklich mehr als schön. Es ist Wolkenfrei, doch es ist angenehm kalt. Die Nacht hat es noch ein wenig geschneit. Wunderschön, doch ich rate ihnen für die nächste Zeit nicht das Schloss zu verlassen. Sie müssen erst wieder richtig zu Kräften kommen. Ein Jammer, aber sie werden noch ein anders Mal solch schönes Wetter erleben. Da bin ich mir sicher und wenn nicht ...." Myra spürte die Wirkung der Medizin und sie wurde dösig. Schließlich übermannte sie doch die Müdigkeit und das letzte was sie sah, bevor sie in einen Traumlosen Schlaf hinüberglitt war Madame Pomfrey, die das Fenster mit einem Tuch abwischte und dabei über den Schnee redete.  
  
Als Myra wieder aufwachte stand wieder Madame Pomfrey über ihr, doch sie lächelte nicht. Sie war wohl bedrückt, doch sie sagte freundlich "Mrs. Williams? Gut, dass sie wach sind. Ich habe die Anweisung von Professor McGonagall bekommen, dass sie noch heute die Krankenstation verlassen sollen. Ich finde das dies eine viel zu überstürzte Reaktion ist, aber ..." sie brach ab und Myra sah aus dem Fenster. Der Tag war schon am ausklingen und die Sonne war schon weit über dem See, doch es war immer noch hell. Myra stand auf und rieb sich die Augen. Mit einem "Anzieh" -Zauber schlüpfte sie in ihre Sachen und verließ die Krankenstation. Myra hatte jedoch keine große Lust gleich wieder in den Gryffindorturm zu gehen und so lief sie zunächst Planlos durch Hogwarts. Die fielen Gänge und Flure taten ihr gut und sie lächelte, als sie an einem der großen Fenster angekommen war und den fast kopflosen Nick sah. Nachdenklich blickte er aus dem Fenster. "Guten Tag Sir Niklas." Sagte Myra freundlich. Der Geist sah sie irritiert an, dann lächelte er. "Oh schön sie zu sehen, Mrs. Williams. Wie geht es ihnen? Ich habe von ihrem Ohnmachtsanfall beim Weihnachtsessen gehört." Myra sah bedrückt zu Boden. "Es geht schon wieder. Es ist nur ..." Mitten im Satz brach sie ab. Sir Niklas lächelte sie an. "Sie müssen mir nicht alles erzählen. Ich habe auch meine Probleme." Sagte er nachdenklich und seine Aufmerksamkeit galt nun wieder dem Blick nach Draußen. "Was für Probleme?" fragte Myra neugierig. "Oh. Sir Niklas schloss die Augen und öffnete sie wieder. Zorn spiegelte sich darin wieder. "Die Jagd der Kopflosen findet wiedereinmal ohne mich statt. Ist das nicht deprimierend?" er wandte sich zum gehen, doch er drehte sich zu Myra um und sagte ihr. "Lassen sie sich nicht unterkriegen. Sie sind stark und außergewöhnlich und wenn ich das richtig gehört habe, so sind die anderen Gryffindors gar nicht wirklich böse mit ihnen." Er zwinkerte Myra geheimnisvoll zu und glitt durch eine Wand weg. Myra genoss noch einen Moment den Ausblick aus dem hohen Fenster, als sie bemerkte, wie vor der Hütte Hagrids ein kräftig gebauter Mann ein Feld umgrub. Lächelnd beschloss sie, dass es wiedereinmal Zeit seien würde Hagrid einen Besuch abzustatten.  
  
"Willst du noch einen von meinen Keksen probieren?" fragte Hagrid freundlich, während er Myra in eine Schüsselgroße Tasse Tee eingoss. "Ähm nein danke Hagrid." Sagte Myra schüchtern, da sie schon zwei Kekse intus hatte, die sie mit Mühe und Not herunter geschlungen hatte. "Und dann hat mir dieser Spinner doch tatsächlich das Ei in die Hand gedrückt. Ist halt ein Spinner, nicht wahr?" sagte Hagrid strahlend und setzte sich nun neben Myra an den Tisch. Myra lächelte ihn an. Gerade hatte ihr der Wildhüter erzählt, wie er zu seinem Norwegischen Stachelbuckel kam, den er dann Norbert getauft hatte. Hagrid hatte schon den ganzen Nachmittag erzählt und scheinbar tat es ihm gut, wenn ihm mal wer zu hörte. Myra tat dies gern, denn es lenkte sie von ihren Problemen ab. "Hab von dem Weihnachtsessen gehört" sprach Hagrid plötzlich. "Üble Sache würde ich sagen. Musstest auf die Krankenstation, sonst wärst du vielleicht zu einem Floh geworden." Glucksend richtete Hagrid sich auf. Ich werde dann mal wieder an die Arbeit gehen. Mit diesen Worten griff er nach einem angefangenen Socken, den er strickte und nahm eine Masche nach der anderen wieder auf. Myra sah ihm dabei zu. Stille trat ein. Hagrid redete mit Fang, den Myra bis eben gestreichelt hatte. Er schnurrte zufrieden, wie eine Katze. "Was ist los, Myra? Früher hast du auch viel mehr erzählt." Hagrid riss sie aus den Gedanken. Wiedereinmal war sie bei Harry und Ron, Draco und den Weasleys gewesen. "Ich ..." sagte sie hastig. "Ähm ... nichts. Es ist nichts." Schnell stopfte Myra noch einen der Kekse von Hagrid in den Mund und trank Tee. Der Wildhüter sah sie nachdenklich an. "Für nichts wirst du aber ganz schön rot. Nervös auch." Sagte er streng. "ich werde niemanden ein Sterbenswörtchen sagen. Aber mit diesem Trauergesicht kannst du hier nicht wieder raus gehen. Was sollen denn die Leute denken?" Hagrid lächelte. Myra hingegen saß mit besorgter Miene am Tisch und starrte in den Krug mit Tee. "Und?" hackte Hagrid sanft nach. Myra sah ihn an und dann wieder auf den Krug. "Ach weißt du ... das ist alles so kompliziert. Es würde lange dauern es dir zu erzählen." Versuchte Myra Hagrid abzuwimmeln. "Macht nichts. Ich habe Zeit." Nun konnte Myra nicht anders und sie begann zu erzählen. Sie berichtete Hagrid über ihre Ersten Tage in Hogwarts, wie froh sie gewesen war, dass sie hier Freunde hatte und dass sie sich mit Malfoy im Kerker geprügelt hatte und dass sie Snape als Scheusal bezeichnet hatte. Dann kam sie zu der Stelle, dass sie Malfoy richtig mochte und Hagrid verzog unmerklich das Gesicht, doch Myra entging dies nicht. Dann erzählte sie von Harry und den anderen und dass diese sie einfach ignorierten und dass Myra deshalb sehr traurig war. Schließlich erzählte sie von den Weasley Zwillingen und dass sie ihr Schrumpftabletten ins Essen gemischt hatten und schließlich von Draco, der sie die Nacht einfach so alleine gelassen hatte. Schließlich endigte sie. "Ich weiß nicht, was ich noch tun soll. Das alles ... es ist mir unangenehm und es ist meine Schuld, dass ich .. das sie sauer auf mich sind. Ich fühle mich so alleine. Verstehst du?" sie sah Hagrid an, der mittlerweile sein Strickzeug beiseite gelegt hatte und sie mit halb offenem Mund ansah. Er stand auf und ging auf Myra zu. Er sah sie an und sagte freundlich "Ich denke, dass du nicht alleine bist. Wenn Harry und Ron wirklich deine Freunde sind und nicht nur du das so gedacht hast, dann müssten sie dich eigentlich unterstützen und hinter dir stehen, als sich von dir abwenden. Eigentlich ist das gar nicht ihre Art. Soll ich mal mit den beiden reden?" bot Hagrid an, dich Myra schüttelte schnell den Kopf. "Ich will nicht, dass du ... da mit reingezogen wirst. Außerdem würde Draco .." "Draco? Du darfst ihn schon Draco nennen?" "Ja" sagte Myra unsicher. "Jedenfalls will er sicher nicht, dass du da reingezogen wirst." Sagte sie bestimmend. Hagrid stand auf und meinte. "Nun gut, wenn du meinst. Ich jedenfalls muss noch mal in den verbotenen Wald. Ich denke es wäre besser wenn du dann gehst." Sagte er freundlich. "Ja" entgegnete Myra schnell. Beide verließen das Haus und gingen ihrer Wege. Myra Richtung Schloss und Hagrid in den Wald. Das Mädchen wunderte sich noch ein wenig über die Reaktion Hagrids, bis sie zwei Stimmen vernahm.  
  
Tja, wer da wohl spricht, was Hagrid wohl macht, all das gibt es im nächsten Chapter. Viel spaß beim Warten gg Danke für die netten Reviews. (Es gibt wen, der das liest, was ich da schreibe *freu*" bye bye und knuddel Levi 


End file.
